Dani Fenton: School Daze
by Flower princess11
Summary: Sequel to Do you wanna be a Fenton? Now that Dani has been adopted into the Fenton family, she's ready to face her next challenge: School. Dani will face a new world she never expected, dealing with family, friendships, ghosts, the media and rivals as she tries to create an identity outside of her adoptive brother's shadow as well as trying to forget the scars of her old life.
1. A new beginning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I'm just a fan and I'm doing this for fun.

 _Here is the long awaited sequel to **Do You Wanna be a Fenton?**_

 _:) Enjoy ;)_

 _..._

 **Dani Fenton: School Daze**

 _ **Chapter 1: A new beginning**_

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in the town of Amity Park. The sun was shining, birds were chirping and every one seemed to be content with their life.

People were enjoying their last day off before having to return to school and work the following Monday for another week of hard work and drama that came with that kind of life.

So right now people were savoring and enjoying the lovely Sunday, kids were playing, adults were going on with their personal business and families were enjoying their time together.

At City Hall, one particular family was meeting with the mayor in order to make a certain little girls dream come true.

It was the Fenton family and their new daughter Danielle "Dani" Fenton who was beaming and trying to keep herself together.

After today, she was going to be a real Fenton with a real, loving family.

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. F, just sign these last few papers and Danielle will be all yours..."Tucker, the teenage mayor of Amity Park said smiling as he presented the final paper work to the excited parents.

"Yes!..."Danny said quietly and even did a mini fist pump causing both Jazz and Dani to giggle at his antics.

After about 5 minutes of reading and writing, Jack and Maddie turned to their children with big smiles on their faces.

"I am please to say you are now legally and permanently going to be called Danielle Fenton, sweetie..."Maddie said happily to her new daughter.

Maddie made a habit to call her Danielle whenever Danny was in the room in order to avoid confusion but she promised to call her by her nickname when they were separate.

"YES!..."Dani shouted happily as she saw the papers and she could almost jump for joy.

The paper work was done and she was now legally a Fenton in all definitions of the word.

It was like a dream or something.

'Congrats, everybody!..."Tucker said to his best friends family, truly happy for them.

The happy family was about to exit the office when they heard a hassle from outside and Danny felt a chill run his spine as he had a feeling he knew what was going to happen.

'Everyone, get back!..."Danny ordered to his family and even pulled Danielle out of harms way when he saw that the door was knocked down and many reporters surrounded them.

It seems even the many security guards Tucker had were overwhelmed by the ambitious journalists who were hungry for a good scoop from the great Danny Phantom and his life.

"Danny Phantom! Is it true that your family is adopting an orphan from Nigeria?..."One reporter asked to the obviously annoyed halfa teenager.

"Is it true that the young ghost girl you were seen with yesterday is your long lost twin sister?…" A female reporter asked gesturing to the currently petrified Dani who out of instinct transformed when she saw the stampede.

"Danny Phantom! What are thoughts regarding our nations current economic situation.?.."Another reporter asked randomly to the annoyed teenager hero and his family.

"HOW DARE YOU! THIS IS A RESTRICTED AREA!..."Tucker shouted angrily, annoyed to see the reporters were ignoring him...even as mayor he still had trouble getting people to listen to him.

Tucker was currently pressing a button from under his desk to signal his security team to get these crazed journalists away from his office and his best friend.

Danny had enough of them and turned himself and his entire family invisible and the reporters were shouting blue murder until Tucker's security team arrived and ordered them to leave.

Once gone, Danny and his family were visible once more.

'Vultures..."Danny muttered in annoyance.

'I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that..."Jack said to himself.

"The being invisible or being bombarded by the press?..."Danny asked to his father.

"Both!..."Jack said while shaking his head.

"Some people, just have no respect at all!..."Tucker said in anger as he saw the state his office was in right now.

'Sorry about this Tuck..."Danny said to his best friends.

"It's not your fault man..."Tucker said honestly, if Danny had his way, he'd be ignored again like he was in the good old days.

Dani however was still in shock at what she just witness, but managed to get out of it and went to one of the windows to see the reporters leave in their vans in a vain search to find their beloved ghost kid and their story.

"Is it always like this?..."Dani asked to no one but herself but Danny heard her loud and clear.

"Ever since the Disasteroid when I revealed myself...'Danny told his newly adopted little sister.

He felt bad that soon that was going to become a regular part of her life, the paparazzi would be all over her because she was being adopted into his family and it would be worse now that they saw her transform.

"I'm sorry about this, because of me they are going to be all over you..."Danny said solemnly to the little ghost girl.

Danielle however shook her head and gave him a sweet smile.

"It's not your fault besides, I'm going to have to get used to this since it's going to be my new life..."Dani said in a positive tone which made Danny smiled.

Danny grinned and ruffled her hair much to the younger halfa's annoyance.

Dani knew she had to get used to this kinda drama from the media, especially after she becomes her brother's official partner in crime fighting and everyone would want a piece of Dani Phantom.

The rest of the day flew by for the Fenton family, spending most of it at the mall buying everything they needed for their newest member: clothes, furniture, school supplies, toys and even a computer.

Thanks to the fact that Danny was receiving royalties for all his merchandise and that Jack and Maddie's inventions were selling thanks for their involvement with the Disasteroid, they could afford to get Dani everything she needed and even some luxuries as well.

They had more run ins with the press and their fans, everyone was asking questions about Dani, about who she was and how she had ghost powers but Danny only told them it was classified information.

Once home, they managed to fix the guest room into the room of Dani's dreams. Thanks for Danny and Dani's powers, it didn't take long for it to be done, especially since Danny used duplication to help speed up the process.

It was already sundown when they were done and Dani was gushing over her brand new bedroom.

"This is the best!..."Dani shouted as she jumped on her new bed and even did some flips as well which caused Maddie to scold her.

"Danielle Fenton! Stop that before you hurt yourself..."Maddie said in her motherly voice which only caused her children to chuckle a bit at the irony of that statement.

Dani obeyed and hopped of the bed while she still admired her room.

She still couldn't believe that all this was her. When she was still one of Vlad's henchmen, she only slept in one of the guest rooms of that overprice chalet while the other clones still slept in their pods.

Vlad said it was because unlike the other clones, she was special to him and deserved it. She now knew that everything Vlad said was a load of bullshit and he was only doing that to manipulate her and keep her on his side since he realized that unlike the others, she was sentient and the strongest of the surviving clones.

Dani tried to ignore the usual pain in her chest she felt when she thought about her despicable creator, he wasn't worth thinking about anymore.

He was gone and she was safe, free, happy and with a new, loving family to call her own.

It was almost funny in a way, Dani had the two things Vlad tried so hard to obtain and failed epically, she had a family that included both Danny and Maddie and Vlad was still alone with neither the son or wife he wanted so much.

Just as he deserved.

Dani tried to get her mind of Vlad and went back to admiring her new room. It was just as she wanted, it wasn't too girly and it fit her personality exactly. Her room was cool, unique and wasn't the typical room you'd expect from a pre-teen girl.

The main colors were a light blue and soft purple, she originally wanted to add some red but Jazz said it was too aggressive of a color and it might affect her. Her bed was a queen size and she even had her own computer here.

She also had her own posters of Dumpty Humpty and some animes about ninja warriors she watched when she would spend her days at some mall watching the big screen TV's. She also had some chibi figurines based on some cartoon characters she thought were cute and funny.

Jazz asked her if she wanted to add something called Sayonara Pussycat but Dani rejected the idea. She was never fond of the big headed cat and she actually found the overly cutesy character annoying to say the least, which Danny agreed with her.

Her wallpaper even had some stars on it and she even had some decorative rockets as well like Danny did. She even added some posters and snow globes of some of the places she liked during her travels. Sure those were hard days but she did love the destinations of her travels.

She had some snow globes of Las Vegas, Washington, Hollywood, Boston, Miami, Chicago and even Coney Island. She also had a poster of a beautiful waterfall that reminded her of her visit to Niagara Falls and also one of a breathtaking mountain view that reminded her of her time at Yellow Stone National Park.

" _This place is better than I ever dreamed it would be…."_ Dani thought happily as she looked at her many new knick knacks and loved each one of them.

She even had her own closet filled with a bunch of cool clothes and her new mother let her pick them all, with her new sister helping her with some fashion tips and her new brother and dad both bored to tears for spending almost 6 hours shopping for clothes.

She admired her wardrobe and was pleased there wasn't even a thread of pink...maybe it was because she was cloned from a boy, but she never could stand that girly color, though she did pick a few skirts that she thought looked cool, some stylish torn jeans, a new beanie, some new jumpers and hoodies, a couple of jackets, about a ton of shoes and a bunch of other cool stuff that now resided in the closet.

However her mother insisted on buying her some jewelry and dresses which were meant to be used for special occasions, Dani reluctantly complied and selected a couple of gowns that were thankfully not too frilly and she even found herself liking them a bit.

She wasn't suddenly a fashionista or something, but she was very thankful that her iconic blue hoodie, red shorts and cap would no longer be the only clothes to her name.

Her new parents even splurged a bit and got her the latest Ipod , tablet, a cool telescope, and her dad even got her a Danny Phantom plushie they were selling nearby much to her big brother's embarrassment and her own amusement.

They even said that they were even planning on getting her a cell phone like Danny and Jazz.

It was perfect! It was almost like a dream. She still couldn't believe this was all hers now! A totally cool bedroom, a bunch of new clothes, a new home and a family.

"So Dani, what do you think?..."Maddie asked to the obviously pleased little girl.

"It's perfect!..."Dani said spinning around, still happy that this was all hers now.

Dani lunged at her mother and father, giving them a big hug that thanks to her above average strength, was more tight than it should be.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you…"Dani shouted in a truly happy, grateful tone, she failed to noticed her parents were starting to turn blue.

"Y-Your welcome...s-swee-tie..."Maddie barely managed to wheeze out.

"Too tight!..."Jack yipped and was starting to see spots.

Dani finally noticed and released them from her unintentional death grip, rubbing the back of her head and feeling embarrassed as she saw her adoptive parents gasp for air and return back to their normal colors.

'He...he...he...sorry..."Dani said sheepishly.

"It's alright...Anyway, I don't know about you all but I'm starved..."Jack said as he felt his stomach rumbling.

"Honey...Your always starved..."Maddie joked to her jolly, pouting husband.

"But your right, it is getting late and thankfully we still yesterday's feast in the fridge..."Maddie said as she went to heat the leftovers.

Thankfully they only ate about half from yesterdays grand feast and it was Jack and Dani who ate the lion share. They still had about a pot of rice, a bunch of chicken wings, half a tray of lasagna and a lot more than that.

In no time, the family of 5 were enjoying dinner and as always Jack was practically inhaling his food and Dani was his runner up for the title of the most voracious member of the family. Jazz and Danny were talking about recent events and Maddie was preoccupied with making sure every member in the family was well fed.

"I feel bad for Tucker...I still can't believe those reporters flat out broke into his office just to get to us..."Jazz said in a sympathetic tone.

"One of the downsides of being a teenage mayor and best friends with me..."Danny said lightheartedly though he did feel bad about the damage his obsessed stalkers known as the paparazzi left.

"Ahhh….that hit the spot..."Dani said as she rubbed her belly and had a content look on her face as Maddie was clearing the medium stack of plates that were all that remained of her dinner.

"I don't think I'll ever be used to seeing someone other than dad eat that much..."Jazz poked to the younger girl.

"I heard that!..."Jack shouted from the other side of the kitchen since he was helping his wife clear the table and wash the dishes.

Dani giggled and got out of her chair with her older siblings following suit.

The rest of the night was talking, watching TV and in Danny and Jazz's case, doing their homework.

In Dani's case, her parents were informing her that tomorrow they would be meeting with the principal of Amity Elementary to get her enrolled.

Thankfully, it seems that Vlad wasn't a _completely_ useless waste of a parent since he did seem to value Dani having an education and home schooled her when she was still living with him. Though Maddie knew it was most likely because an uneducated clone was a liability to him and his plans.

So far it seemed Dani had about a 6th grade education at the most and with her being physically 12 years old, it wasn't so bad compared to what she could be right now.

"I still can't believe that I'm going to go to school soon..."Dani said excitedly.

Ever since her new family told her, she's been super excited and dreaming about Amity Elementary and all the new friends and experience she would have once there.

"Man, not even Jazz was this excited when she started school..."Jack said in good humor, while his oldest child was a very studious girl, she did it mostly from duty rather than passion, with her real passion lying in psychology and ghost hunting now.

Jack tried hard not to shed tears of pride...his entire family was getting into ghost hunting now and it was his greatest dream come true and he knew that deep down in Dani there was another ghost hunter waiting to come out. He couldn't wait!

"Speaking of which, it's bed time young lady…."Maddie said in a motherly tone causing Dani to look in shock.

'What but it's only 9!..."Dani whined.

"Yes, and it's bed time…."Maddie repeated in the same tone.

"But Danny said his curfew is 10!..."Dani protested but her adopted parents were unconvinced.

"Danny is not a 12 year old girl..."Maddie said in no nonsense voice and Dani pouted as she soon found herself brushing her teeth and getting ready for bed.

Though a part of her felt strangely warm on the inside, as she realized she probably just had her first typical mother-daughter moment with Maddie.

Dani soon found herself lying in her new bed of her new room, relishing the warmth she felt from her sheets and enjoying the peacefulness of her own room. She stared at the ceiling and was gazing at the beautiful glow in the dark decorative stars Danny got her, making it as if her room had it's very own night sky.

"If this is my new life, then I already love it..."Dani said softly as she yawned s bit.

She thought about today and was happy that this was only the beginning. Soon she was going to school, have her own friends and help Danny kick ghost butt!

Sure there would be annoyance such as the press and maybe some limitations like curfews and all that but she knew she was more than willing to handle it.

"Look out Amity Park! Dani Fenton is here and she's here to...to stay..."Dani said and soon found herself drifting off into a blissful slumber as she dreamed of what the future would soon bring and her future adventures.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

 _Next time on_ _Dani Fenton: School Daze_

 _ ** **What could** **happen** **?****_

 ** ** _A/N:_**** _I'm trying to make sure Dani isn't being out of character, my knowledge of her interests is kinda limited given that in her first appearance, she liked whatever Danny liked and she only had two major appearances in the series._

 _Dani is clearly a tomboy but I don't see her as the hardcore stereotype that despises all things feminine, I see her as a realistic, mild version of a tomboy. I could see her being receptive to some feminine things like shopping but hating the overly, gaudy girly things like pink and frilly clothes._ _Overall, my goal is to help Dani create her own identity and not have her just be a reflection of Dan_ _ny_ _himself, since she obviously wants to be her own person._

 _I also see her liking anime since in my opinion, what's not to like about it? xD_

 _Anyway, this is the first chapter of_ ** _Dani Fenton: School Daze._**

 _Hope you enjoyed it_ _and don't forget to review_ _:)_

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people ;)_**


	2. What could happen?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I'm just a fan and I'm doing this for fun.

…

 **Dani Fenton: School Daze**

 _ **Chapter 2: What could happen?**_

The following morning was pleasant to say the least, Dani was already out of bed and eating a bowl of frosted cereal. She woke up a little late and noticed that her siblings have already gone to school and her mother just left for Amity Elementary to get her enrolled.

She was currently at home with her new, adoptive father who was in the living room working on another of his _pacifistic_ ghost weapons. Dani was pleased to see he was keeping his promise to Danny about making weapons meant only to subdue them rather than hurt them was a big plus in her opinion.

Especially given the fact that she and Danny were suppose to be immune to them as well...that would give them a major edge in their fighting.

"Come on….just a few more tweaks and it should work..."Jack muttered to himself as he dabbled with his latest little gadget.

"What should work?..."Dani asked as she walked into the living room.

"I'm glad you're here Dani-girl, come over here and see the latest addition..."Jack ordered to the pre-teen girl.

Dani looked at the weapon, it looked like a hand held gun that had the signature Fenton symbol on it

"This baby here is the Fenton Stun Gun, which in theory, is meant to stop ghosts _without_ hurting them..."Jack said an obvious amount of pride for his little creation.

"How does it work?..."Dani asked with her curiosity peaking as she eyed the hand held weapon.

"This thing basically is meant to temporarily stop a ghosts actions on the spot by stunning them and making them unable to move..."Jack explained to the young girl.

"Stopping them on the spot? Like the pause button on a remote?..."Dani asked with interest.

"Exactly, this thing is also completely painless….the only thing the ghost would feel is numb at most...but whatever.."Jack said offhandedly, it was still better than the alternative in his opinion and Dani agreed on that.

"So is it ready?..."Dani asked to the orange clad Fenton patriarch.

"Not yet, but once it's done, I'm gonna ask your brother to test it in his next fight with one of his _non-lethal_ enemies..."Jack said as he recalled the ghost in the overalls and knew he would be a good test subject.

He and Maddie no longer wanted to do any experiments on ghosts, or _"tear them apart molecule by molecule"_ due to Danny explaining that ghost's were sentient beings with emotions and that he met a lot of them that were very nice.

It used to be very easy to think all ghosts were evil and deserved to be brought down at any costs, but the truth of what his son was and how he felt about what he and his wife were doing made them rethink their policy, which is why they were going the pacifistic route now.

They would still fight ghosts and defend their city, but they now knew they couldn't fight blindly anymore, not without facing some repercussions for their actions in the form of their son's disapproval.

However, if this new weapon worked, his son now had another effective way to bring his enemies down and if not Danny was still strong enough to protect himself. Besides from what Danny told him, the blue ghost in the overall was relatively weak and Danny was used to fighting and defeating him.

Dani still looked at the weapon, while she agree that this method was way more humane, she was still hoping to get the chance to kick some ghost butt before needing to use it. She was really looking forward to her big ghost fighting debut.

She could see it all now, Danny Phantom and his new partner Dani Phantom, a brother-sister team that would be unstoppable.

She knew they would be an awesome team and all the ghostly bad guys would learn to fear her might.

Dani Fenton would be a student at Amity Elementary and member of the Fenton family, while Dani Phantom would Amity Park's newest protector against ghostly trouble.

She was also looking forward to asking Danny to train her, while Dani was stable and pretty strong in her own right, Danny was the stronger of the two and had way more experience ghost fighting, and he also promised to teach her how to use his signature ghost weapons like the Fenton Thermos, the headphones and a bunch of other stuff.

With her big brother's guidance and training, she knew she would have nothing to worry about.

Dani left the living room and transformed into her ghost half, she told her dad that she was going to have a flight to relax herself.

"Be careful and call me if you see a ghost!..."Jack shouted from the living room.

Dani soon took to the skies and made sure that she was high enough to avoid the eyes of the press and her brother's many fans.

She looked down and smiled, she enjoyed the sight of Amity Park from way up high, the town was beautiful and from that height it looked truly breathtaking. The people were like tiny dots moving, going on with their lives and unaware they were being watched from the entertained little ghost girl.

She enjoyed the cool breeze and took a deep breath, she loved flying very much, it was her favorite power and the feeling of being detached from the earth, away from other influences with only herself, her thoughts and the endless blue sky always made her feel at peace.

Dani saw some birds flying nearby and they scattered when they saw her, clearly they were shocked that a human...or half human was that high up there, it was almost funny in a way.

'Silly birds..."Dani said with a giggle as she continued her flight all over her new home town. Despite the constant attacks from ghosts, and the sudden increase in tourism due to her brother's fame, Amity Park was a very peaceful, lovely town in it's own way.

Dani descended to the ground and found herself on a hill that had a great view of the city, there was no one else there, she was surrounded only by nature and she liked it that way.

She sat by a large tree and sighed in relaxation, enjoying the peaceful setting.

'Ahh...This is the life…"Dani said in a calm voice as she enjoyed the great view of the city. In her previous visits to the town ,she never got a chance to enjoy the sights because the first time she was foolishly working under her _daddy_ and the second time, she was too busy trying to keep herself from melting into a puddle to enjoy the scenery.

Dani shook her head as she tried to get the memories of her despicable creator to stop, he was gone and he wasn't worth thinking about ever again.

Things were different now for her, Vlad was gone for good and she no longer had to fear for her life thanks to Danny. She had a new, better life now with a family, a home and she knew that she was safe here.

She enjoyed the beautiful sight of the town and the perfect weather...it was a really good day to be outside and the future looked bright.

" _The future..."_ Dani thought to herself as she thought back to all that has happened to her and all that will happen to her.

For once in her life...she no longer had to worry about her future and focus on surviving till the next day, she could now look at tomorrow with hope and she could finally enjoy living in the moment. She was still looking forward to attending Amity Elementary and she couldn't wait to start helping Danny with his super hero duties.

Not to mention all the other cool, family stuff she would get to do with her new sister and parents as well. She was looking forward to hanging out with Jazz and having some sisterly bonding. She was also looking forward to bonding with Jack and Maddie, as she also wanted to help them test out their weapons and hang out like normal families do.

Dani smiled as she had visions of playing with them, celebrating holidays together, going to fun places like the zoo, restaurants, the beach or amusement parks and just being a happy family filled her mind and caused her to giggle.

She could also dream now...something she didn't have a chance to do before in her old life. She could now have her own hopes and dreams for the future, something she couldn't do thanks for Vlad manipulating her into thinking she only needed him and his "love"...she also couldn't do it while she was on her own, trying to survive.

But now she was safe, she had a home and a bright future ahead of her...she could finally have her own dreams like everyone else.

She still didn't know what she wanted for her future, she was still interested in NASA and astronomy...but she knew that it was just an extension of her connection to Danny.

She loved her former cousin, now her brother very much...but she didn't want to be just a reflection of him anymore...she wanted to be her own person and she now had the chance to be.

She was Dani Fenton now and she could make herself be anything she wanted to be.

She still didn't know what she wanted her dream to be...but what mattered was that she now had the _chance_ to dream, she now had a happy future to look forward to and a loving family to share it with.

Whatever life threw at her now, she knew she could handle it. She was a strong girl and she had a family to look out for her now. She would also soon have friends, the school experience she always wanted and her own super hero career to enjoy.

She knew things would only get better from here on out and besides….

What could happen?

Meanwhile, across town at Amity Elementary, Maddie Fenton was in the process of enrolling her adopted daughter into school.

It's been years since she came to this school and smiled seeing the many children going on with their personal business. She knew Dani would like it here.

She was in the principal office talking to Elmer Marmel, the principal of Amity Elementary.

Principal Marmel is a kind man in his 50's and he was the principal when Danny and Jazz attended the school. He was a strict but fair man who cared greatly for his students and thankfully, he could be reasoned with as well.

"Normally, it's against the rules to enroll a student after registration day without following the proper procedure, but given the many contributions your family has done for the town, I believe I can let it slide just this once…."Principal Marmel, said kindly to the smiling mother.

Normally he wouldn't do this, it's been almost 3 weeks after class has started but Mrs. Fenton explained that her new, adoptive daughter was home schooled and was in a complicated situation, especially now that her previous guardian was gone and they had no access to any previous records.

But Mrs. Fenton presented her the documents that proved she was the girls new legal guardian, as well as several other papers that were approved by Mayor Foley, so who was he to disapprove?

"I still need to properly enroll your child into the system, so by Wednesday she should attend..." The principal explained.

"Thank you again, Principal Marmel..."Maddie said happily to the aged educator.

"My pleasure , it will be nice to have another Fenton child as one of our own..."Principal Marmel said smiling.

Mrs. Fenton then left his office and the principal looked at the picture and birth certificate of the girl. It was rather strange how much an adoptive child resembled their guardian but he brushed it off as a coincidence...but there was still the matter of her ghost powers.

Mrs. Fenton however to refuse to divulge any information, saying that it was classified and he also received a call from the Mayor explaining that the girl was now legally a citizen of Amity Park and that she was harmless.

He sighed but decided to comply, Mrs. Fenton was a good woman and the entire world owed a debt gratitude to her son, his former student Daniel Fenton. He never would have thought that the once shy but well-meaning child would one day grow up to save the world….but that didn't mean the new little Fenton would get any special treatment.

Danielle was just a new student, who just so happened to be adopted by the world hero's family, but he wasn't going to treat her different than any other student. Though he was curious about her situation, Elmer was a trained professional and he could always tell when people were bluffing, the strange thing was that he could tell that Mrs. Fenton was not lying, but he felt there was more to the story.

He decided to go back to work, it was none of his business anyway. Danielle would join his school and that would be all…

Besides, what could happen?

Outside, Maddie got into the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle and drove home feeling very satisfied. The paperwork was done and her new little girl would be a full fledged student in just a matter of days.

She knew Dani was excited and really looking forward to attending school, and she knew she would like it there. Amity Elementary was a good school and Principal Marmel was a good man and she knew he would make sure Dani would be treated like any other student, which was what the little ghost girl wanted.

Maddie smiled as she thought about her newly adopted daughter. It was kinda funny, the girl has only been her adopted daughter for a day and she only known her for about twice as long as that, but Maddie knew she already loved her as if she had known the girl her entire life.

Maybe it was because the girl was a part of her son, maybe it was because she felt some responsibility for the abuse she had to endure because of Vlad's obsession with her, or maybe it was because she was the most adorable little girl she's seen since her older daughter Jasmine at that age, but Maddie knew loved the girl and she wanted to be a good mother to her.

She deserved nothing less. Adoption or not, the girl was her flesh and blood, both figuratively and literally. She was a Fenton now and forever and Fenton's always looked out for their own.

The Fenton life was admittedly one that was unusual but Maddie wouldn't change a thing about it. She was married to a wonderful man that adored her, respected her and shared her interest and passions, she had two...now three beautiful, wonderful children and she couldn't be more proud of them. Her daughter Jasmine would soon be attending Yale and was even taking an interest in the family business despite her originally despising it. Her son Danny was also growing up into a fine young man and she was proud of her little hero and his many rescues and she was also proud of the fact that the beautiful, sweet, innocent little girl that was currently home with her husband was all theirs now.

"I can't wait to see the look on her face when I tell her she's attending this Wednesday...'Maddie said giddily as she imaged the little sparkle in Dani's eyes and her adorable smile once she hears that she's been officially enrolled.

Everything would be gravy now, her new little girl would be going to school, receiving an education and making friends like she wanted to….sure, there was still the press to deal with, but her family had handled worse.

Besides, what could happen?

Meanwhile, about two streets away from Amity Elementary, at a place known as Casper High, Danny was _not_ having a pleasant day since everyone was asking questions about Dani, why they adopted her and how she had powers like him...and as always Danny said it was classified information before blowing them off.

"Where did she come from Danny?..."A female student asked to the ghostly teenager.

"The stork, now go away!...'Danny said hostilely to the annoying fan.

"How is she a ghost like you?..."Another student asked.

'For the billionth time, it's classified and none of your business…."Danny denied but it only made his crazy fans want to know more.

He went to his locker and didn't even bother to look up when he saw a shadow. He could smell the overprice perfume and knew who it was.

"Hi Danny..."Paulina said in a flirty voice that made Danny roll his eyes.

Ever since he revealed himself, she's been all over him despite the fact that he was dating Sam now and he no longer liked her that way, but Paulina didn't care, all that mattered to her was that the ghost boy she fancied was at her school and she was determined to sink her manicured claws into him by any means necesarry.

"I think it's really sweet that you adopted that little homeless girl, she's simply adorable..."Paulina said sweetly and Danny could tell something was up.

"Yeah...thanks...whatever...'Danny said unenthusiastically and was about to leave when Paulina moved in front of him, blocking his escape.

"Though, I still wonder how she could be half ghost like you..."Paulina asked to to the ghost boy of her dreams.

Danny however ignored her and turned invisible which made his fans groan in disappointment and Paulina threw a little tantrum before stomping away, which made Danny smirk.

He walked invisible and saw that for once he wasn't the main topic of the Casper High gossip, but it was Dani, which was just as bad.

He heard his fellow students talking about her, all curious of who she was and where she came from.

"She's so cute..."A freshman girl said to her friend.

Danny also saw some of the guys talking about her as well.

"That ghost chick is pretty fine isn't she?..."Some freshman boy said which made Danny halt in shock and nearly turn visible again. He did not just said _that_ about his little sister, did he? Danny stared to feel pretty mad.

"Dude, she's like 12 or something?...'The dude's friend said in a weird out voice.

"I'm 14, besides I can tell she'll be smoking hot in a few years..."The guy said with a grin that made Danny want to punch him.

Danny just stomped away, still invisible, happy that Dani was safe at home, away from all this stupid pestering of curious, annoying fans who had nothing better to do than obsess over the ghost boy and his day to day life.

Hopefully, Amity Elementary would be more bearable. It was just an elementary filled with a bunch of little kids. There was no way she would have to deal with this kinda of stupid drama until at least middle school.

He knew his little sister shouldn't have any real trouble there, besides….

What could happen?

 ** _-To be continued-_**

 _Next time on_ _Dani Fenton: School Daze_

 _ ** **Nightmares****_

 ** ** _REPLIES_**** ** _to my totally awesome reviewers_**

 ** **mikaela2015:**** **Thanks**

 ** **A vivid reader:**** **Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy my work so far :)**

 ** **Nerdy Reader 16:**** **I aim to please :)**

 ** _:) Thanks for the love everyone_** ** _,_** ** _don't forget to review or PM me_** ** _:)_**

 ** ** _:) Till next time beautiful people ;)_****


	3. Nightmares

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I'm just a fan and I'm doing this for fun.

…

 **Dani Fenton: School Daze**

 _ **Chapter 3: Nightmares**_

" _Huh?!..."Dani asked in a confused tone of voice._

 _She looked around and was puzzled, she didn't know where she was or how she got here. She walked around to notice that she was in some kind of lab, it was strange that it seems like she was here before but she couldn't place her finger on it. She explored a bit and noticed it wasn't the Fenton lab, this place was larger, the machine's were more advance but she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew this place...and it made her very nervous._

" _Where am I?..."Dani asked to herself as she walked around, feeling a strange vibe from this place. The sight of the large, cold, metallic devices made her feel nervous and she shook as she felt a strange chill run up her spine, which was odd since she was indoors._

 _She didn't like it here, she wanted to go home, to her new bedroom and where her family was. She wanted to be inside Fenton works right now, she wanted to be in the strange but warm and happy home. She wanted to see her new mom and dad, she wanted to see her new sister and most of all, she wanted to see Danny right now. She felt so out of place in the large, scary looking laboratory, something about this place just felt so wrong for some reason._

" _I want to go home...'Dani said to herself as she tried to find the exit but there was none._

" _But you are home..."A voice said suddenly and Dani eyes widened and she felt her blood running cold._

 _Her heart dropped when she heard **that** voice. It couldn't be! There was no way she could hear **that** voice, he was suppose to be trapped somewhere in space! He was suppose to be gone! She had to be hallucinating or dreaming right now! There was just no possible way that **he** could be back!_

 _Dani somehow got out of her petrified shock and slowly turned around and nearly screamed at who was behind her. There was no mistake, the blue skin, the callous, cruel fanged smile, the appropriate devil-horn black hairdo...and the eyes! The soulless red eyes that had no humanity at all within them._

 _It was none other than the person she hated and dreaded more than anyone else in the world….The monster that caused her so much pain, that used her, lied to her and almost sacrificed her very life to fulfill his own wicked goals._

" _YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!..."Dani shouted as she backed away, she wanted to transform into her ghost form and attack him...but she couldn't for some reason._

 _Vlad Plasmius! Her creator and fake father who was suppose to be trapped somewhere in the depths of space, far away from the earth that now saw him as the demon he truly was._

" _Foolish girl! Is that anyway to speak to your father..."Vlad said mockingly and Dani felt her blood boil in her petrified state._

" _YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER…"Dani screamed at him, which only caused the vampire-like ghost to laugh out loud. After all the horrible things he has done, he had no right to that title, he never deserved it!_

" _Is that so? Did you forget who created you in the first place? Who brought you into this world?..."Vlad asked mockingly as he stomped toward the little ghost girl who backed away from him._

 _Dani hated the way he looked at her..This was how he always looked at her! Like she was his tool, an object he could use and throw away when it was convenient to him._

" _You may have created me, but you are **not** my father!..."Dani shouted as she wanted so much to leave, to attack him but she couldn't, it was like the mere presence of Vlad took all her strength away._

" _You don't deserve it..."Dani shouted at him but he just kept laughing that horrible, cruel laugh of his that was devoid of any real human emotions._

" _HA! And who told you that? Was it Daniel or his fat fool of a father of his?..."Vlad mocked and it made her even angrier._

" _Take that back..."Dani yelled and tried to shoot him but he easily dodged her and blasted her with one of his own ghost rays._

" _It's time you accept the truth as it is, I am apart of you Danielle and no matter where you go or what you do, you will always be your father's daughter..."Vlad said darkly as he charged at the young ghost girl and restrained her, placing her in the same pod that once held Dannny prisoner when he tried to get the mid-morph sample from him._

" _No matter what you do, I will always be with you..."Vlad sneered as he then typed a few buttons and Dani suddenly felt a shock of electricity._

" _AHHH!...Dani screamed in pain, it was like she was being roasted from the inside out. After a minute or two, the pain stopped, Dani panted and looked down only to scream again...There was just no way!_

 _Her feet were melting away….She was dissolving into a pile again...but this wasn't suppose to happen! Danny gave her the ecto-dejecto, he fixed her! He saved her!_

" _It took me a little while and a lot of researching, but I managed to study that stupid ecto-dejecto and made an antidote to it..."Vlad said smugly as he eyed the vat of dissolved ectoplasm that was once Dani's entire lower body._

" _Just a little more and soon ,I'll be ready to bring my perfect son into the world..."Vlad said as he revealed to Danny a horrific sight, inside the pod was the body of the perfect clone, still completely intact but it was impossible! She saw it being destroyed with her very eyes!_

" _HOW?!..."Dani asked in horrified voice, that clone was suppose to be gone!_

" _A father will do anything for his son..."Vlad jabbed at her and Dani was shaking in a mixture of anger, pain and fear._

" _You won't get away with this!….D-Danny...He'll stop you, he'll find me and he'll take you down like he always does!..."Dani said with some of her confidence back. She could always count on her big brother to help her when she needed him. Dani blinked when she heard Vlad laughing out loud again, this time he was face to face with her, with a smug expression on his ugly face._

" _I'm afraid you're precious "Big brother" can't save you anymore Danielle, I made sure of it..."Vlad said as he moved out of the way and Dani gasped and tears fell from her eyes at the sight of her brother's bloody corpse._

" _Danny!..."Dani shouted in despair, it couldn't be so! Danny couldn't be dead, Vlad couldn't have done this! Danny was always the stronger one! He was the hero! He couldn't be gone!_

" _N-No..."Dani whispered as she felt more tears shed as she stared at the remains of the first person that ever truly cared about her. The first person that was...was her family!_

 _Vlad pressed the button again and Dani screamed more as the electricity surrounded her body and she felt herself melt away while Vlad only kept laughing and laughing._

" **AHHHHH!.**.."Dani screamed as she jolted awake. She looked around and saw that she was not in that horrible lab but she was in her bedroom.

Dani was panting and she pulled her sheets and felt her legs, her arms and everything in her body was still solid and intact.

"A nightmare..."Dani said relieved, calming down as she felt her heart beat returning to normal. Dani looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was 2:29am and she sighed. She thought that after being adopted by Danny's family, the bad dreams would stop!

Dani simply laid there in her bed, hugging her knees as she tried to shake the awful memory of the nightmare away. It was just a bad dream but she knew that at one point it almost came true.

"Stop it! He's gone and that will _**never**_ happen..."Dani reminded herself and at one point she even picked up her Phantom plushie that Jack gave her. She knew she was being silly but...it all seemed so real.

"Dani..."She heard and turned around to see Danny at the door, he was still in his PJ's and he was looking at her in concern.

He woke up in the middle of the night to attend to some nature calls but he heard a scream and found himself running to Dani's room where he saw her shaking and looking terrified.

"What's wrong?..."He asked gently to his little sister who clinging to his plushie, clearly something really spooked her.

Dani look to the ground feeling embarrassed over being so freaked out over a stupid dream and making him worry about her.

"It's nothing Danny, it was just a dream...'Dani said, not wanting to make him worry about her, but her nonchalant answer made Danny even more worried.

"It doesn't sound like nothing..."Danny said as he sat on the side of her bed.

'Dani, you know you can tell me anything, so what was your dream about?...Danny asked softly to her.

Dani lost her neutral expression, she hated feeling so vulnerable, getting so worked up over a dream….but she looked at Danny's eyes, which were filled with concern, they were nothing like Vlad's eyes were. Unlike Vlad, Danny actually cared about her and wanted to make sure she was alright...He actually treated her like she mattered to him.

"I had a bad dream...about... _him...'_ Dani said looking down and Danny knew who she was referring to. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who could get Dani worked up like this.

"Vlad, huh...what did that stupid fruitloop do"?..."Danny asked as he frowned at the mention of his enemy, even when he was lost in space he still found a way to cause trouble.

"In my dream, he captured me and he tried to melt me again...he somehow found a way to reverse the ecto-dejecto's effects and he zapped me, he kept zapping which slowly...slowly made me melt...and...and when I told him that you..that you would st-stop him...he laughed at me and said...that he made sure that you couldn't save me anymore...because he...because he..."Dani's voice was breaking midway through her explanation and found herself crying.

It hasn't even been a week and she already broke her personal promise to never cry again in her new life...but Vlad...He always found a way to hurt her. The image of her brother's bloody corpse from her dream was still fresh in her mind and it wouldn't go away. She wanted to forget that stupid dream! She wanted to forget Vlad as well. Dani suddenly felt her brother wrap his arms around her and pulled her in a hug, he rubbed her back trying to sooth her.

"Shush...It's always...He's not here...He's gone for good….He can't hurt you or anyone else ever again..."Danny said in a soothing voice, trying to calm the crying girl down.

Dani sniffled as she held him tight, letting her tears fall freely this time...she always felt safe in one of his hugs. She didn't want to be weak...She wanted to be strong...but it was nice to know that...that someone cared about her this much….that someone loved her and would protect her. She didn't want to helpless...but it was nice to know that no matter what there was someone who would always be there for her when she needed them.

It felt nice to know that no matter what, Danny cared about her...as did the other people in her new family...but Danny would always be special to her...he was the first person who didn't see her as a failed experiment. He saw her a person…somebody that...that mattered to him. Like her very existence wasn't a mistake.

"I promise you Dani, you are safe here, you are wanted here and I won't let anything happen to you..."Danny told her without a moment's hesitation.

It broke his heart to see her cry like this, it was obvious that deep down, she still feel hurt but she tried to hide it….She was his responsibility, he was a big brother now and he wanted to be a good one, she deserved nothing less. It was clear that she wanted to be strong...but he wanted her to be safe and happy. Dani was strong but she was still a child...a poor child that had the misfortune of being Vlad's tool but she was safe now, and that creep couldn't take that away from her.

If Vlad ever did return….If he ever showed his ugly face here ever again...If he dared to show up at their door step...if he so much as tried to lay a finger on _any_ one of his family, especially Dani...The old fruitloop would not be able to run far enough and there would be no where on earth where he could hide.

She was _his_ little sister and he would make sure no one hurt her ever again.

"I promise..."Danny said finally and noticed that Dani seemed to be calming down a bit.

" Dani...little sis...please listen when I say this...It's not good to keep things bottle up...If you ever feel upset about something, you know you can tell me right?..."Danny asked kindly to her.

"Yes...I know..."Dani said softly to her older brother.

"That's good..."Danny said as he ruffled her hair and sneaked a kiss on her forehead which earned a protest from the little halfa girl.

"Hey!….Gross!..."Dani said trying to sound annoyed but the smile growing on her face betrayed her.

"Whatever..."Danny said with a smile and Dani soon lost her annoyed eyes and just kept smiling him. Even when she was living with Vlad, he never once came to check on her during the night or comfort her when she had a nightmare.

It was another sign that Danny is not and never will be like Vlad. It was because unlike Vlad, Danny was a good person who actually cared about her while Vlad was just a crazy, bitter old man who only cared about himself and his supposed "destiny".

"Feeling better..."He asked to the pre teen girl, who slowly nodded.

'Alright, well it's getting late and we both are suppose to be in bed right now...or in you're case, in bed _and_ asleep..."Danny quipped to his little sister who rolled her eyes at his corniness.

"Good night Dani..."Danny said to her and made his way to leave the room.

"Good night...big brother..."Dani called to him and the both stopped for a moment.

While Dani already considered Danny as her big brother...this was the first time she has ever addressed him as that. Danny stood there but slowly felt a warm smile adorned his face and he felt his heart melt at hearing those two, sweet little words.

" _Man...I'm starting to get mushy aren't I?._.."Danny asked to himself and turned back to the flushed little girl.

"Good night...little sister..."Danny said before closing the door, leaving Dani in her room, finally calmed down from her bad dream and feeling much better.

"Little sister..."Dani said to herself as she felt...happy when Danny called her that.

She laid on her bed and stared at her glow in the dark stars on the ceiling, they really were beautiful and no matter how dark it got in her room, they would always show her light.

It was rather corny, but it was still nice to think about.

" _Danny's right, no matter what happens...this is my home now and I'm safe here..._ "Dani thought to herself as she moved under her sheets, savoring the warm softness of her blankets that protected her from the cold.

Her old life was a nightmare….almost literally but like all nightmares...It was over now and all that was left was to forget about it and move forward. She wasn't going to let Vlad keep haunting her, she wasn't going to let him keep ruining her dreams when she was finally free from him.

What happen in her stupid nightmare would remain just that...a nightmare that was now over and could not hurt her in real life and would never come to be.

In just a few days she would be joining Amity Elementary and a bunch of other wonderful things would soon happen to her as well. She had a family now, she had Danny as her big brother now, she lived in a nice town, she would go to school and soon have friends as well and she will also be helping her brother fight ghosts.

What could be better than all of that?

Dani felt a yawn escape her and turned to see her alarm clock, it was 3:02 am...She couldn't believe that half and hour passed with her venting to Danny and him comforting her….Knowing how he rarely gets a good night sleep due to his ghost fighting, he truly did care about her a lot to spend so much time trying to cheer her up.

Dani just stood there in her bed with no more thoughts about Vlad, her nightmare or her past for the rest of the evening. She yawned once more as she felt the desire for sleep slowly consumed her, she soon felt her eyes close and her mind slowly drifting into peaceful slumber….

And thankfully this time, she would face no more nightmares for the rest of that night.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

 _Next time on_ _Dani Fenton: School Daze_

 _ ** **Amity Elementary part 1****_

 ** ** _REPLIES_**** ** _to my totally awesome reviewers_**

 **To my good friend** ** **Joggerwriting,**** **thanks for the love! Also I like the suggestion but I don't think it will fit with the flow of the story, thanks anyway.**

 ** **Ed the Hyena:**** **She'd probably be weird out at most and maybe annoyed.**

 ** **Lileyfan123**** **: I like the idea, I might use it later in the story...thanks for the suggestion ;)**

 ** **Dragoonsensei**** **: I do plan on having ghosts appear soon, but I may or may not use Ember, I haven't decided yet but thanks for the idea.**

 **A/N:** Just to give you all a warning, classes in my region are starting in just few days and I might not be able to update as quick as I usually do, but I promise I will not abandon any of my stories, I am just warning you all and asking you all to be patient with me.

 _Don't forget to review and t **hanks for the love everyone :)**_

 ** ** _:) Till next time beautiful people ;)_****


	4. Amity Elementary part 1

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I'm just a fan and these fics are an extension of my love.

 _:) Here's my first update during the semester, please enjoy :)_

…

 **Dani Fenton: School Daze**

 _ **Chapter 4: Amity Elementary part 1**_

It was early in the morning the following Wednesday in the place known as Fenton Works. The sun has just barely risen and many citizens were still tucked neatly in bed, trying to enjoy their final moments of sleep before facing the day.

All but one little girl that is. An excited little half ghost girl who thrilled for her first of school...So thrilled that she was leaping for joy all the way to her new parents bedroom.

"YES! FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!..." Dani shouted in excitement as she kept jumping up and down on her parent's bed, starling them awake…or in Jack's case, semi-awake and still groggy.

" _ **DANIELLE**_!..."Maddie yelped when her youngest child landed on both her and her husband who was still out of it.

"I don't wanna go to school mama…5 more minutes…"Jack muttered in his half asleep state which made Dani giggle.

"I'm talking about me dad! I'm going to school today!..."Dani shouted excitedly and it was loud enough to break Jack out of it and he was now wide awake.

Maddie and Jack tried to calm the hyper pre-teen girl who was still standing on the bed with a big grin on her face.

"Whoa there, little lady...Just what time is it?..."Jack asked to his adopted daughter who still stood there smiling.

"I don't know, I waited until the sun came out…."Dani said in a casual voice to her stupefied adoptive

parents.

Maddie glanced at her alarm clock and saw that it was just 6:15am. Even Jazz was never this excited for her first day of school and she was the poster girl for model students.

"Just what is going on in here?..."A tired voice and a yawn was heard and the couple and pre-teen girl looked to see Jazz and Danny enter the room.

Speak of the devil….

"What's with all the noise?….The sun's just barely out…"Danny yawned as he glanced at his equally tired parents, older sister and the only energetic person in the room: Dani.

"You're little sister's just excited…"Maddie said with a sigh but still had a smile on her face, it warmed her heart to see her little girl so excited and happy for the first day of school.

Though she wouldn't have minded waiting half an hour to see it. The entire Fenton family decided to get a start in their day with Dani being the most eager of them all. By 7:15am, everyone was already bathed, dressed and had breakfast and ready to start their day, with Dani was jumping in place as she waited.

"I can't believe today is finally the day…'Dani said happily with Danny grabbing his book bag.

"Excited aren't we?...'Danny said smirking to the grinning ghost girl.

"You bet!..."Dani shouted as she kept wishing for time to move faster.

She couldn't believe that today would be her first day at a real, normal school. Amity Elementary was waiting for her and she was eager to get a start on her new life. Dani briefly had a day dream about her new school, she pictured a large, nice building surrounded by lots of nice flowers and bright colors, a bunch of nice teachers, a big playground like she had seen from her a distance in her travels, not to mention a bunch of kids who would become her new friends.

"Amity Elementary, here I come!..."Dani shouted and jumped, startling her adoptive brother in the process. He was happy she was excited…but he had a feeling he needed to warn her of what might happen.

"Uh…Dani?..."The male halfa said hesitantly to the beaming girl.

"I'm glad you're excited…and Amity Elementary is a good school…but…"Danny paused a bit, he didn't want to bum her out or make her hate school before she even got there...but he felt he needed to make sure she was ready for anything.

"What?..."Dani asked to her older brother who looked worried for some reason, though she couldn't figure out why though.

"Look, you know that I'm famous right…"Danny said and Dani nodded.

"And the media is going wild since we adopted you…"Danny continued and Dani kept nodding.

"You're telling me…"Dani said with a frown as she recalled yesterday when she went for a flight with Danny and the press found them and asked like a billion questions before Danny and she escaped.

Reporters were totally annoying.

"It's just that…well…some people might…treat you different once they know you're my sister…"Danny said carefully as he thought about the A-listers who have become obsessed with him since he revealed his secret.

Ever since the truth came out, they have sent him countless invitations to join their group, the football team, the student council and a bunch of other stuff he didn't give a damn about and basically tried to get him to join their little organization that consisted of spoiled, rich kid bullies who mistreated those they deemed beneath them and would suck up to those who were more popular than they were.

Which unfortunately was him.

Danny has long since outgrown his old desire to be accepted by them. The A-listers were just a bunch of spoiled, fake friends who believed that they were all that and only wanted him because he was Danny Phantom, the hero of the world and "#1 teen heartthrob" according to all the magazines.

The worse one of all was Paulina…she was way more annoying than Dash who has basically transformed from bully to fan boy overnight.

It was disturbing!

Anyway, Paulina has become obsessed with him since she learned the true and has been hitting on him constantly despite the fact that he's already dating Sam, but she doesn't care and even flat out flirted with him _in front_ of her which ended in a big cat fight that resulted in the two girls in detention with Lancer.

' _Why can't she just give up and leave me alone?..."_ Danny thought in dismay as he thought about his self-proclaimed biggest fan and her obsession with him, if her locker shrine was any indication.

That girl was nuts and he had a bad feeling she wasn't going to give up soon. It also wasn't any better with the lower status students either, the entire school now idolized and wanted to either date him or become his best friends and even the nerds like Mikey and Nathan now worshiped him and basically wanted to be his servants now….despite him not wanting them to.

"What do you mean?..."Dani asked, breaking his brother out of his track of thoughts.

'I mean…With fame…comes attention…a lot of attention…it can get really bothersome sometimes and well…some people might be interested in you…just because you have fame"….Danny said somberly but Dani now knew what he was implying and smiled at him.

"Danny, it's alright, I get it…"Dani said to her worried brother.

"You do?..."Danny asked in a surprised tone.

"I get it…You're a huge star and a lot people might see me as the link to you, but it's alright…I know that shallow people like that are out there…but I can take care of myself…"Dani said reassuring her adoptive older brother.

"I'm glad to hear that…'Danny said honestly to his little sister.

"You don't last long in the real world without knowing how to deal with people…"Dani said in a no-nonsense tone.

Her time on her own was hell but she did pick up some street smarts and she was aware of how cruel some people could be if Vlad was any indication….not to mention many other people could be two faced, treating a person differently based solely because you didn't have any money in your pockets or if your clothes were dirty and worn out.

She knew people like that were out there...and she chose to just avoid them, they weren't worth getting involved with.

"Anyway, I say bring it on…if I see someone that only wants me because of you, I'll ignore them, they're not worth it….besides not everyone is like that, right…"Dani said optimistically and Danny smiled at her confidence.

"Right…"Danny chucked a bit.

He knew she could take care of herself, she was a lot smarter and tougher than most kids her age and he knew that but it didn't mean he wouldn't try looking out for her, whether she wanted him to or not.

"Kids, we better get a move on…"Maddie said as she entered the room with the keys in her hand.

"Alright…Next stop Amity Elementary…'Dani cheered as she ran to the door in order to get in the Fenton Assault Vehicle, true she could fly, but she wanted her parents to drive her to school like normal families do…she was oblivious to the many flashes from outside, but Danny wasn't…He knew what this means.

"DANI! WAIT!..."Danny shouted but it was too late since Dani already opened the door and soon many camera flashes blinded them and they were almost deafened by the many questions the paparazzi was sending to them.

"DANNY! DANNY! IS IT TRUE THAT TODAY YOU'RE GOING TO PRESENT YOUR ADOPTIVE SIBLING TO SCHOOL?…"A loud reporter shouted to the irked family.

"What are your thoughts on the rumor that this girl is actually your daughter from the future?..."An overweight reporter from the tabloids asked as he kept taking pictures of Dani.

"Mr. Phantom, is it true about the rumors of your love affair with the red huntress?..."Another reported asked suddenly and Danny was getting more and more annoyed by their pestering.

" _ **DO YOU PEOPLE EVER TAKE A BREAK?!.**_.."Danny roared at the top of his lungs, finally fed up with this kind of attention.

Danny pushed them out of the door and quickly locked it, with the reporters banging on it and demanding to see the teen hero and have their questions answered.

"Geez…I know you're famous but don't these people have lives and jobs?...That doesn't resolve around you?..."Dani joked and her brother gave her an annoyed look.

"Hilarious…"Danny said sarcastically.

"I'm going to talk to your father later about updating the security around the house…maybe make an anti-paparazzi shield in addition to the ghost shield…'Maddie said to her two dark haired children.

"Do you really think you can do that?..."Danny asked hopefully to his mother, if she could make one it would take some stress away when he was home.

"I don't see why not…"Maddie said which meant _"Of course I can and I'm going to do it"_ in the Fenton household.

The two ghost teens, along with Jazz and the Fenton parents snuck passed the reporters and into the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle thanks to Danny using both his invisibility and intangibility. He kept both his family and the vehicle intangible/invisible until they were out of the reporter's sight and then let it go.

'Gotta admit, that's a nifty trick Danny-boy…"Jack said honestly, he was still getting used to being invisible and intangibility still felt strange, but once you get passed that it was actually a very fascinating experience.

"Thanks dad…"Danny muttered as he looked at Dani who was trying hard not to jump in her seat…She looked so innocent and happy and Danny couldn't help but feel pleased at the sight.

 _She really is cute isn't she…"_ Danny thought fondly as he looked at the excited pre-teen who was staring out the window.

Dani gazed out the tinted window and admired the sight of her new home tome, as she felt so excited for the first day of her new school life.

A new school, a new experience and hopefully new friends were awaiting her and she was really looking forward to it.

She wasn't being naive, she knew that school wasn't all fun and games from how Danny complaining about school work, and her conversation with him was still fresh in her mind...but she wasn't worried, she knew she would be alright, she knew that some kids might be amazed to see that she was related to the world hero but she doubted that it would be the _only_ reason they would be interested in her.

She's face ghosts, ghost hunters, the hard life, a crazed fruitloop and traveling to distant places in her short, short life…She was sure she could handle some boring classwork and maybe a few shallow fans.

Besides, this was an elementary school, what were the chances she would face the drama her brother's been subjected to at Casper High?

Meanwhile, far away from the Assault vehicle and the little ghost girl's optimistic thoughts, students of all ages were already entering the large building known as Amity Elementary….with one young girl running inside.

"Come on…I can't be late again..."Her soft voice muttered as she quickly walked through the busy hallway, trying to avoid the many obstacles as she tried to get to her locker on time and avoid being tardy to class…as well as avoid someone who was more terrifying than an angry teacher with a detention slip.

"I made it…"The young girl said as she did her combination and quickly got her books for home room.

"Now on to Mr. Harrington's class…"She said to herself as she was happy she still had a few minutes to spare and that she might be on time today.

This girl was named Lucille Anne Maslow but she preferred to be called Lucy by her friends…if she had any that is….. Lucy was an 11 year old girl and was currently in the sixth grade. She had black hair, brown eyes and wore glasses. She was the book worm type and dressed conservatively, as she was currently wearing a purple turtleneck, a plaid skirt, black leggins and purple shoes.

"This is totally amazing!..."A loud, high pitch voice rang.

"I can't believe that the dreamy Danny Phantom's adoptive sister is going to be attending our school! Score!...'A calmer voice said but it made Lucy very nervous now.

Lucy slowly turned around and saw that it was her worse fear: Lilly Dubois.

Lilly Dubois was pretty brunette with green eyes and she wore an expensive looking pink dress with a brown belt and matching boots. She was also the only girl in their age group that was already wearing lip-gloss and eye shadow.

" _Oh No...Maybe if I walk fast enough she won't notice me..."_ Lucy thought as she discreetly picked up the pace in order to avoid the other girl.

Lilly was the richest girl in school and was the leader of the Junior A-listers, a group that consisted on the most popular kids at school and Lily was always on the top. Lily was considered the princess of the entire school, since she was rich, pretty, popular and she had all the teachers wrapped around her finger since her parents always donated a lot of money to the school.

While she was rich and pretty, Lily was most definitely not nice…She was actually very mean and enjoyed putting down other students, which more often than not was Lucy herself when she wasn't being ignored by her. The teacher were unaware of this since Lilly always somehow convinced them that she was an innocent, sweet little girl instead of the spoiled, manipulative brat she truly was.

Lucy walked faster and saw her target up ahead and slipped into the classroom, happy to have avoided both Lilly and detention for the time being.

Lucy sat at her desk and noticed she was one of the first in the class, Mr. Harrington still hasn't arrived yet so to pass the time she pulled out one of her favorite books: _The Three Musketeers_ by Alexandre Dumas.

" _On the first Monday of the month of April, 1625, in the market town of Meung..."_ Lucy read silently, enjoying the grand tale of courageous swordsmen and camaraderie. Sometimes wishing she could find her own _three musketeers_ just as d'Artagnan did.

Soon more students came in and the teacher Mr. Harrington came in with a large smile on his face.

"Students…I am pleased to say that today we have a new student joining us today, so please be on your best behavior and make her feel welcomed…."Mr. Harrington said in a stern voice to his students who all became excited and Lucy knew why. The new girl in question was Danny Phantom's adoptive sister and that alone would automatically put her in the A-listers.

" _Just what I need…Another snobby copycat of Lilly…_ "Lucy thought depressingly as she believed that the girl would be like the other A-list girls…spoiled, mean and would use any excuse to bully her like all the others.

Lucy was the last new girl, having moved here from Boston during the 5th grade but because she was a bookworm, she was immediately dubbed by Lilly as _a "geek"_ and most of the other kids wouldn't play with her, she was always picked last for everything.

The only friend she made here was Agnes, the school librarian but she didn't count.

It wasn't like she didn't try to make friends…but it was hard to find someone who here that could appreciate a good book….and that wasn't one of Lilly's zombie followers.

Meanwhile outside the door, Dani stood in place being a mixture of excitement, nervousness and apprehension. Inside this classroom were her new classmates and she knew that first impressions were important...but she couldn't help but feel her nerves acting out.

" _Come on, just a few weeks ago you helped Danny keep a giant asteroid from destroying the world..."_ Dani thought to herself, angry that this was making her nervous.

They were just kids...and people she wanted to be friends with. Dani soon took a deep breath and trying to relax herself.

"Okay….Here goes everything…."Dani whispered to herself as she walked into the classroom and all eyes were on her.

"Hmm?…"Lucy said as the new student entered the room and she noticed her appearance.

Danny Phantom's adoptive sister had black hair, blue eyes and she was of average height. She was also wearing a red cap, a white and black sweatshirt, a pair of red jeans and some black sneakers. Most of the a-list girls all wore something flashy like dresses or something that was from the runaway but what this girl was wearing looked…comfortable…not something you'd expect from an A-list girl.

"Why don't you present yourself dear…"Mr. Harrington said as he went back to his desk.

"Hello everyone…My names Danielle Fenton but please call me Dani, I'm 12 years old and I'm glad to be here…"Dani said trying to make a good first impression to her new classmates, all the while trying not to feel weird out by their excited stares.

"Is it true that your Danny Phantom's sister?!..."A student shouted from the back of the classroom

"Uh…Yes…He's my big brother…"Dani said uneasily and soon everyone was excitedly asking the dark haired girl who was trying hard to understand their questions.

"Is it true you have superpowers like him?..."Was one of the few she could make out and it made Dani smirk.

She expected a question like this and didn't mind. She quickly transformed into her ghost half with everyone staring in awe at the transformation.

"That answer your question…"Dani said with a cheeky grin and the student that asked that question now looked like he was going to faint.

" _Show off_ …'Lucy thought to herself though even she admitted that the transformation did look cool.

Soon more students were asking a ton of questions and Dani could barely keep up with them, some even got out of their seats just to get a closer look at the ghost girl.

"Students! Enough! Everyone back to your seats or detention time!..."Mr. Harrington shouted which snapped everyone out of it and soon everyone but Dani was sat down.

"If you have anything to ask Ms. Fenton, then do it on your own time, but this is a classroom, not a talk show…"Mr. Harrington said annoyed while the other child groaned.

"Now Ms. Fenton, why don't you sit down in the empty seat next to Ms. Maslow over there…"Mr. Harrington said pointing to the empty desk in the second row that separated Lucy from Carly Carson, one of Lilly's minions.

"Like Oh my gosh! HI! I'm Carly and it's so awesome to meet you!...'Carly said in a perky way and she beamed at the famous girl.

Carly was a cute blonde girl with brow eyes and she was a huge ditz, she was one of the lower girls on the popular kids totem pole but she was a major suck up and was almost consider to be Lilly's assistant than her friend.

"Oh…Uh…Hi…"Dani said hesitantly as she eyed the girl and could see excited gleam in her eyes. This girl had _star struck fan girl_ written all over her and Dani didn't like that.

"Like, I can't believe I'm talking to Dani Phantom…The girl Danny anyway….Your brother is totally amazing! Did you know that? It must be wonderful to be able to be in the same house as him…."Carly then went on a long speech about how awesome Danny Phantom is and how that automatically made Dani awesome as well since she was adopted by him.

Dani zoned out after half a minute and decided she didn't like this girl. She could tell she was just kiss up and a phony fan girl of her brother's, not a friend that she wants.

Dani ignored the girl and went to pay attention to the teacher who proceeded to take attendance and she was unaware of the two pairs of eyes that were on her. One from a girl who was looking forward for her to join the A-listers and for the chance to meet her hero, while the other looked at her warily, unsure of how to see this half ghost girl just yet.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

 _Next time on_ _Dani Fenton: School Daze_

 _ ** **Amity Elementary part** **2****_

 ** ** _REPLIES_**** ** _to my totally awesome reviewers_**

 ** **Rogue Deity Master**** **:** We will just have to wait and see then ;)

 ** **bloody dragon fang**** **:** I'm not sure, I already have a direction for this story...The idea is good...but I don't think it will pan out here but thanks for the suggestion :)

 ** **DragoonSense**** **i:** Thanks for suggesting it, it's really flattering ;)

 ** **Christina370**** **:** Thanks

 ** **SheWolfCass**** **:** Don't worry, they'll be coming soon.

 ** **Joggerwriting:**** Thanks, I'm pleased you liked my characterization for Dani and thanks for all the kind words, they mean a lot :)

 _Enjoy everyone and don't forget to review._

 ** ** _:) Till next time beautiful people ;)_****


	5. Amity Elementary part 2

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

…

 **Dani Fenton: School Daze**

 _ **Chapter 5: Amity Elementary part 2**_

They say that sometimes wanting is better than having. That a person's journey is more important than the destination itself. Sometimes the idea of something might be better than the reality you end up facing.

Dani Fenton...well, she wasn't complaining at all….but the previous excitement she had this morning….The thrill she had about finally being in a school, with classmates her age and the chance to act like a normal girl...It wasn't as big as it was when she first arrived this morning and it was barely noon.

"So much for _"learning is fun"_ and all that junk...'Dani muttered during one of the lessons, referring to one of the many motivational posters that decorated the classrooms and their irony.

So far she hasn't been experiencing any fun, though she knew it had something to do with all of her classmates staring at her and trying to ask questions about her big brother that she found it hard to enjoy being in class. Thankfully the teacher Mr. Harrington seemed to noticed her distress and made it clear that anyone who wasn't paying attention to the lesson would face consequences.

She sighed and tried to remind herself that this was probably a normal reaction and all the excitement of _"The world hero's little sister"_ being in school would die down soon enough. She just hoped she'd be able to survive till them.

Dani heard the bell ring, signaling that class was over and that it was lunchtime. As if on cue, she felt her stomach rumbling and looked at her lunchbox under her desk, filled with the delicious lunch her mother made her since her brother had told her the horrors known as cafeteria food.

"Finally lunch..."Dani said with trying to keep from salivating, the smell of the food in her lunchbox was starting to get to her. She was just getting out of her desk when a bunch of students surrounded her...there were about ten kids or so, each having excited grins on their faces and worship in their eyes.

" _Here we go...'_ Dani thought in annoyance as she knew where this was heading.

They were obviously her brother's fans.

"Hey Dani, do you want to have lunch together? I'll pay for your food..."A red haired boy asked eagerly and Dani felt uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her.

"Dani! I love your outfit, You gotta tell me who does your hair..." A short red haired girl with braces asked and Dani looked confused.

'Uh...I do..."Dani said hesitantly...Well, she _normally_ did her own hair but this morning both her mother and sister insisted on styling her hair and Dani found herself enjoying the female bonding.

Not that she was going to tell them that.

"We should totally hang out...My mother owns a nail salon and we could get some mani-pedis later today..."A tanned girl with brown hair said and Dani backed away a bit.

While she was okay with shopping and promised Jazz that she would give some feminine things a chance, there were some things she drew he line at and that was a manicure. She was okay with the occasional use of nail polish for an important event but she was _not_ going to waste over an hour getting a bunch of junk slapped on her nails _and_ have to be careful in not breaking them.

It just wasn't very practical in her opinion.

'Um...Thanks but I...I'm not a manicure kind of girl..."Dani said carefully and was relieved that the girl didn't seem upset...but Dani was starting to get unnerved by the constant smiles.

"You might not have time for a manicure, but what about a movie with me..." A blonde boy asked and Dani backed away...This wasn't what she was expecting the first time a guy asking her out would be.

"I don't think...I'll have the time.."Dani said and kept walking, with the small fan club following her out the door.

Whatever these kids were paled in comparison with what she saw in the hallway. It seemed all the students from the kindergarten kids to the six graders were all gazing and whispering excitedly as they pointed at her. Dani had a feeling that the reason they all weren't swarming her was Mr. Harrington's threat and likely the other teachers made threats as well.

Dani soon entered the cafeteria and saw everyone was staring at her, even the lunch ladies. Dani found an empty table and went to sit there and soon the table was filled with many children around her age, while the ones who were too slow just grumbled in defeat before returning to their own tables.

"It must be so awesome having Danny Phantom as a brother..."A boy with brown hair and glasses said in an amazed voice.

"Is he as nice in person as he seems on TV?..."A blonde girl with pigtails asked.

"Uh, yeah, he's really nice...'Dani answered and was soon being bombarded by the miniature paparazzi.

This morning she was so excited for the chance to make friends….but it seems these people only wanted to be her brother's friends instead of hers.

" _No...Remember this is just hype….Soon the novelty will wear off and things will work out..._ 'Dani thought and knew she was going to have to grin and bear it.

It was obvious that these kids were just excited that the ghost boy's sister was attending, but she knew that after a while it will die down and hopefully she'll find at least one person who would want to be friends with her and not just the sister of the world savior.

" _Hopefully...'_ Was Dani's thought as the other kids kept asking her questions about herself, her powers and about her family, more specifically her brother and Dani tried her best to keep up with them.

'That's enough everyone...'A soft, high pitch voice said and suddenly Dani's mini paparazzi went silent.

Dani turned and saw a girl around her age approach her. The girl was a brunette with green eyes, she was wearing pink and she was already wearing make up despite her young age.

"I don't believe Danielle appreciates being interviewed right now..."The girl said and suddenly the other kids got up and just stood by the table while the girl sat next to Dani.

"Hello there Danielle...Is it alright if I call you that? My name is Lilly Dubois and I would like to personally welcome you here to Amity Elementary..."The girl, Lilly said in a sweet voice and Dani raised an eyebrow.

She didn't know why...but this girl seemed a little _too_ friendly.

"Hey Lilly...Actually I prefer to be called Dani if you don't mind...'Dani said calmly to the brunette who kept flashing her a perfect smile.

'Alright then Dani..."The pretty girl said and Dani soon noticed everyone was looking at them now...but not with the same excitement and hushed whispers as earlier.

"Anyway, the reason I am here is because I wanted to invite you to my table..."Lilly said as she gestured to a table across the cafeteria by the windows.

Dani noticed there was already a bunch of other kids there as well, all of them wearing expensive looking clothes and looking excited. Dani also noticed that there 6 kids in total at the table...and the other kids were all keeping their distance.

Suddenly a memory flashed in her mind, from her brief time infiltrating Casper High when she was under Vlad;s orders. She recalled a similar table with a bunch of teenagers who looked like older version of those kids.

Dani knew these kids were the next generation of A-Listers...and that apparently they were here in elementary school as well.

' _Great...'_ Dani thought sarcastically as she recalled her older brother's constant complaints about this group. While Dani knew it wasn't right to be quick to judge...sometimes it's best to trust your instincts. And they were telling her that these were the kind of friends she did _not_ want.

Before Dani could answer, she soon found herself being dragged by the surprisingly strong little girl and found herself at the popular kids table.

"Dani, I would like to introduce you to everyone..."Lilly said to the dark hair guest….'Everyone, this is Danielle Phantom, or Dani as she likes to be called...'Lilly said and everyone looked even more interested in the hesitant ghost girl.

Lilly pointed to a dark haired boy with tan skin and blue eyes, who was wearing a baseball hat...'This is Mitch Brown, he's the star player of the school's little league baseball team, last year he brought the team to the championship...Mitch, this is Danielle...'Lilly said and Mitchell flashed a grin towards Dani.

'Charmed…."Mitch said and shook hands with Dani.

"Uh...Sure..."Dani said awkwardly.

Lilly then pointed towards the rest of the kids. She pointed to two boys that just had to be twins, they both had black hair, green eyes and fair skin.

"These two boys are Josh and Doug, Josh is the one in red while Doug is the one in blue and they are both the president and vice president of the journalism club…."Lilly answered to the identical boys.

"Good afternoon Ms. Fenton...I'm Josh and I'm the president of the Journalism club..."Josh said with a talk show host smile.

"I'm Doug and I'm the vice president, my brother and I were hoping to interview you about your first day here in good old Amity Elementary..."Dough said a little _too_ close to the ghost girl.

Fortunately Lilly stepped in between them...'That's enough you two, I just said that Dani doesn't need a paparazzi right now..."Lilly said to the two boys who retracted.

"This here is Richie and his father is the Superintendent and he is also the MVP on the school's soccer team..."Lilly said smiling to a blonde boy with gray eyes.

'It's a pleasure to meet you Dani, I hope you enjoy your time here in our humble little school..."Richie said smoothly and Dani merely nodded.

"Uh...Thanks..."Dani said.

"You know, my team practices every Tuesday and Thursday...You're free to come watch us whenever you want..."Richie said in a friendly tone of voice.

"Uh...Sure...maybe...'Dani answered and tried to ignore the way he was looking at her. It reminded her of how some of her brother's _less_ insane fans would stare at him from a distance.

'And of course you have already met Carly and the girl on her right is Daisy..."Lilly said as she pointed to the blonde chatterbox who was still star struck by the ghostly pre-teen and a red hair girl with green eyes and a blue dress.

"Like, It's so awesome to be talking to you again Dani! I hope you like Amity Elementary….Carly said in her usual chatty way while Daisy seemed to be a little more reserved.

"Hello Dani…."Was all she said and Dani figured that was it.

"Anyway Dani dear, the reason I brought you here is that me and my friends would like to invite you to join our club, the junior A-Lists..."Lilly said towards the little ghost girl.

" _She doesn't wait around does she?..."_ Dani thought with a raised eyebrow.

She just met them and while Jazz told her to keep an open mind, she learned a long time ago to tell when a person was genuinely interested in you...or if they were only interested in what you had. It was obvious from the start that these kids were just a bunch of spoiled, popular kids and only wanted her for her fame...or her brother's fame more specifically. There was no way she was going to there...These brats weren't friend material...for her at least.

...Still she figured she might as well see what this girl would say.

"A club, huh?...And what is this club about?..."Dani asked in a faux interested voice which the other kids failed to noticed.

'The A-Lists is an exclusive club for the best and most popular students in all the school, we are the _in_ crowd..."Lilly said in a proud voice.

"As a member you get a lot of perks once you join, you get a geek to do your own homework, the hall monitor will know to leave you alone even if you don't have a hall pass, you also get a seat on the student council and you're automatically invited to all the parties hosted by us..."Richie said as he eyed the dark haired girl appreciatively. Despite the fact that he was 11...He liked girls, at least the cute ones and the other kids knew better than to tease him about it.

He knew that this Danielle girl was very pleasing.

"By joining our club, you have an automatic invitation to the annual super slumber party hosted by Lilly here..."Carly said pointed to the obvious leader of the group.

'You also don't have to wait in line for any of the playground equipment, the lunch line and toys..."Mitch explained to their new initiative.

"And why...are you offering this to me?..."Dani asked with a raised eyebrow.

She knew the reason why...They obviously wanted her because of her brother but she was interested in seeing what they would say.

'Well Duh, You're Danny Phantom's adoptive sister, that alone makes you cool enough to join..."Lilly explained like it was obvious and Dani didn't bother hiding her frown.

The brat didn't even tried to hide it….if anything she sounded like she was supposed to be flattered by this. Dani now knew she didn't like these kids….especially their little "princess".

'Thank you for your offer...Lilly, is it?...But I don't think I'm an A-list kind of girl..."Dani said calmly before getting up and leaving, though she tried not to laugh at the shock look on Lilly's face.

It was obvious she wasn't expecting a no from her. However it didn't last long as Lilly somehow broke out of it.

"But...Of course your A-List material..."Lilly insisted and Dani was starting to lose her patience with her.

"No...I don't think I am..."Dani said before grabbing her lunch box and leaving the cafeteria. She even went invisible which unfortunately caused a small commotion in the cafeteria as they all apparently broke whatever hold Lilly had on them and were now in search for the new girl.

"I've only been here for half a day and I already faced nothing but stupid fans and phony wanna-be friends….Still..."Dani thought semi-bitterly but tried to be optimistic.

She felt a little silly about her earlier thoughts...That she would join class, where it would be a fun adventure and everyone would want to be her friend.

Well, everyone did seem to want to be friends with her….but for the wrong reasons.

Dani soon found herself in the playground and decided to eat her lunch under a tree. There were a few other kids outside as well, while the majority of them were inside in the cafeteria, either eating lunch or searching for the school's celebrity.

Suddenly Dani heard a scream and turned around, still invisible to see a girl on the ground clutching a book that was currently all muddy.

"No...Oh No...This is not good...Agnes is expecting this tomorrow..."The girl said in a dismayed voice.

Dani noticed none of the other kids were doing anything...she also noticed the girl looked very upset...Obviously the book meant a lot to her...and to whoever this 'Agnes" girl is.

"Mom and dad did say to be good today...'Dani thought with a smile as she made her way to the other girl.

The girl in question was Lucille "Lucy" Maslow and she was _not_ having a nice time today. While she was grateful that at least Lilly was too preoccupied with the new girl to try and bother her, everyone was a buzz about "Dani Phantom" and it had gotten really annoying, she could barely concentrate during class time with everyone gawking at the girl and whispering about how cool she was.

She admitted that the ghost power were pretty cool...but she was sure that at this point she was already being invited by Lilly to join her little posse and would officially be consumed by the drama of being _"pretty and popular"_ and suddenly start acting like she owned the school.

She didn't want to see that happen and she knew that everyone would be in the cafeteria worshiping the new girl and witnessing her joining her new entourage and she didn't want to see that, which was why she decided to eat lunch outside and finish reading her book.

Unfortunately before she could get to a nice, shady spot, one of the boys who were playing kickball nearby messed up a shot and unfortunately knocked Lucy down and her book fell in a mud puddle.

"This can't get any worse..."Lucy muttered under her breath as she saw the mud all over the covers and on some of the pages.

She had to be careful, there was maybe a chance to clean if off before the mud did any permanent damage but she knew she was going to get an earful from the librarian for this.

"Hey….Do you need any help?..."A voice said and Lucy looked up but was shocked.

It was the new girl….Danny Phantom's adoptive sister was looking at her concernedly….Like she actually seemed to care about the misfortune of an unpopular student.

" _Huh?_..."Was all that came to Lucy's mind.

" _What is she doing here?...Isn't she suppose to be with the A-Listers?...'_ Lucy thought in confusion,

She would have figured that this girl would be with Lilly at this point, doing what they usually do by acting like spoiled little princess and making fun of the other kids.

"Are you alright?...She asked once more and Lucy suddenly found her voice.

"Um...Yes...I'm alright..."Lucy answered and the girl offered her hand which she hesitantly took.

Lucy eyed the girl carefully and discreetly looked around….This wouldn't be the first time a popular girl helped her only to make things worse for her….as part of some depraved joke orchestrated for the school princess's jollies.

She was surprised to see that with the exception of them, the boys who were still obliviously playing and some younger kids playing in the sandbox...There was no one else here, there was no Lilly or one of her minions.

"Your book?..."Dani asked pointing to the muddy piece and Lucy was brought out of it.

She tried to hide her panic as she saw the condition her book was in. Hopefully Agnes would understand and she might be able to do something to replace it.

"It's a library book..."Lucy said and hoped that would answer her previous scream.

The truth was that she wasn't just upset because it was a library book. _The three Musketeers_ was a personal favorite of hers and to see such a good book get ruined like that hurt her.

Not that anyone would understand anyway.

"Can I see it?..."The girl asked and Lucy hesitated...but then realize the damage was done and the girl likely couldn't make things worse.

Lucy handed the book to the girl who gave a quick look to it before something happened that Lucy knew she would never forget.

She saw the girls hands on the book, and suddenly a small glow appeared which made it disappearfor second.

Lucy has lived in Amity Park for over a year now and she _has_ witness the occasional ghostly activity either on the news or by being one of the bystanders...but this was the first time she saw it up close.

Suddenly the girl handed the book back and Lucy checked it and was shocked to see the mud was gone and it was as good as new...It was as if it never got dirty in the first place.

"Oh...my...gosh..."Was all Lucy could mustered as she was still so taken with this.

Her book was alright and Agnes wouldn't scold her.

All thanks to this... _ghost_ girl

"So how is it now?..."The girls voice suddenly broke Lucy out of her mini trance and she realized she asked her a question.

"Oh...It's perfect….Thank you..."Was all Lucy could say to her.

"You're welcome..."The ghost girl said with a kind smile and extended her hand.

"My names is Danielle Fenton...but I prefer to be called Dani..."She said and for a brief second Lucy wondered why she was still talking to her.

Wasn't she an A-List girl or something? A-Listers don't bother with book worms, or at least that's what Lilly's policy stated anyway.

Still she realized she at least owned the girl an introduction.

"I'm Lucille Maslow...but I prefer Lucy..."She said shyly to the little ghost girl.

She didn't know why but she was feeling a bit self-conscious right now...slightly worried that Lilly would suddenly pop out and start dissing her and the girl would join in….but it never came.

Dani looked at this girl, she seemed familiar...Then it dawned on her...She was from her last class...and the one before that as well...She thinks...So many kids were all over her it was hard to keep track of them...but Dani knew she had seen her before.

"Hey...You're in my home room right?..."Dani said in a way that resembled a question and Lucy nodded.

"Yes I am...Mr. Harrington's homeroom...I actually sit right next to you..."Lucy said flatly to the blinking ghost girl.

She spent all of homeroom trying to focus of the teacher and filter out Carly's chattering and shallow flattery along with the other kid's eyeing her like she was an exotic bird in a cage.

"Oh...Right..."Dani said awkwardly.

Dani just looked at the girl who still held her book possessively and looked like she didn't know what to say now...and Dani realized she didn't either. She never realized how hard small talk could be.

"Uh...Thank you again for...whatever it is that you did that fixed my book..."Lucy said quickly.

"It was no trouble..."Dani said to the girl.

She seemed to be on the shy side...and strangely enough she was the first person who didn't rush to her and made questions about her brother….even after she said her name.

If anything the girl almost looked intimidated by her...though maybe it was a normal reaction. She did use her powers after all.

Suddenly a loud grumbling noise was heard and both girls realize it was Dani's stomach. Dani clutched her tummy and realized with all the drama she's faced today, she hasn't had lunch yet.

Realizing she left her lunchbox by the tree, Dani needed to get back to it before she died of starvation.

'Anyway, it was nice meeting you Lucy...See ya..."Dani said as she walked back to the tree where she was sitting at.

Lucy just stood there as she looked at both her book and the girl who fixed it...Why did she bother helping her out?...Maybe she was lucky and Lilly hadn't had the chance to corrupt her yet or something.

Lucy decided not to over-think it, the girl did her a favor but she seemed busy now and Lunch time was going to be over in twenty minutes...she might as well finish her book before she has to give it back tomorrow morning.

Back at the tree, Dani wasted no time in inhaling the food, devouring the delicious PB&J sandwich, fruit salad, and grape juice her mother packed her this morning as she reflected the events so far.

All the other students were over her because she was famous, she already had the A-Listers after her but at least the teachers weren't treating any different….but so far she hasn't made a _real_ friend yet...and apparently the few students who weren't trying to schmooze her are too shy to approach her or something.

" _Some first day..._ "Dani thought ruefully.

This wasn't how she imagined it would have been like, but she reminded herself it was just the first day of school and she was sure the worse was behind her. She knew that once the hype died down, everyone would get used to her, and she was certain after a while, she would find some friends that liked her for her and not for her fame, her powers and most especially not her big brother.

Right?

 ** _-To be continued-_**

 _Next time on_ _Dani Fenton: School Daze_

 ** ** _Dani's debut_****

 ** ** _REPLIES_**** ** _to my_** ** _loyal_** ** _reviewers_**

 ** **LooneyAces:**** I'm glad :)

 ** **Rogue Deity Master**** **:** I suppose….

 ** **DragoonSense**** **i:** I guess we will just have to wait and see ;)

 ** **Joggerwriting:**** Thanks, but I can't take all the credit...Dani is just a lovable cutie all her own ^-^

 ** **SheWolfCass**** **:** My guess….not long LOL

 ** **Christina370**** **:** Thank you

 ** ** _:) Till next time beautiful people_** ** _and don't forget to review_** ** _:)_****


	6. Dani's Debut

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

…

 **Dani Fenton: School Daze**

 _ **Chapter 6: Dani's Debut**_

 _Amity Elementary_

 _Friday, 3:00pm_

The following Friday couldn't have come soon enough as Dani finally understood why people seemed to love the weekends so much….it meant two full days of freedom from school work. But to young Ms. Danielle Fenton, it also meant two full days of freedom from her grade school paparazzi, her annoying wanna-be friends known as the A-Listers and about everyone looking at her like she was an exotic bird in a cage just because she was related to the world hero and had powers like him.

Danielle was very pleased to hear the final bell ring, signaling the end of the school week and the start of some much deserve privacy, rest and relaxation.

" _Finally...I thought the weekend would never come..."_ Dani said as she went to her locker to get her things...all the while ignoring her fan club who apparently followed her everywhere she went and asked constant questions about herself and her big brother.

"Hey Dani, you're big brother has the power to reach into solid objects, can't you do that?..."Christy, the girl who invited her for Mani-pedi's asked to the ghostly pre-teen girl.

Dani sighed and shook her head, this was literally the hundredth time someone asked her about her powers, which one's she had and didn't have compared to her brother and half the time her fans demanded a demonstration.

At first she indulged them since she figured it was just from star-struck curiosity but now it was really bothersome since they would ask her things like _"Why are you walking since you can float?… "_ _I saw you're brother make his own ice, can you do that?…._ And so forth.

It's called intangibility and yes, I have that power..."Dani said in an annoyed tone which the mini army of phans failed to notice.

"Then why are you opening you're locker instead of using that intangi-...intanga….uh...whatever you called it?..."Reggie, a red haired boy with glasses asked and Dani tried to hold back a scream.

She saw so sick and tired of these kids always badgering her and demanding to see her powers...she was _not_ some circus act to them.

"Because I don't feel like it..."Dani hissed and went back to gather her belongings, wondering why she was so excited to be here again…

Oh yeah….for the chance to be like a normal girl and make friends of her own, something that she has yet to experience in her short time at Amity Elementary.

She was still hoping it wouldn't always be like that….

Once Dani had everything she turned invisible and as always her paparazzi freak out and ran looking for her, she smirked as she regained visibility. It was one of her brother's favorite escape tactics and it worked each time.

She waited till the majority of her school mates boarded the bus and made her way to the front of the school while she waited for her parents to pick her up, she knew she could easily fly to Fenton Works but her mother insisted on dropping her off and picking her up and Dani honestly didn't mind, she liked riding in the Assault vehicle and it made her happy to know she had parents who truly wanted to spend time with her and not use her.

Unlike some people she had the displeasure of knowing.

Dani was so preoccupied by her thoughts that she failed to notice she ran into someone as she exited the door.

"Oh my gosh...I'm so sorry, are you alright?..."The person asked and Dani got herself up.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine..."Dani said as she noticed this kid, it was a boy around her age with dark brown hair and green eyes and judging from his fancy clothes, he was likely an A-Lister...though she didn't recall seeing him with Lilly's group.

"Again, forgive me...I forgot my notebook in the science lab and I have to get there before they lock up...Are you sure you're okay?..."The boy asked again and Dani noticed he seemed to be a bit nervous.

"Hey, it's alright...just be happy you ran into me and not the hall monitor...No one wants to risk Saturday detention..."Dani said and the boy chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, Kevin can be a big pain..."The boy said with a chuckle and Dani noticed he had a nice smile.

She wondered why she hadn't seen him before.

"I remember this one time he tried to give a kid detention just for _"walking too fast"_ on the way to the gym"...The boy said and Dani raised an eyebrow at that.

"Are you serious?.."Dani asked in disbelief, while she knew running was against the rules, but _"walking too fast"?…_ Not to mention it seems the hall monitor suppose to be a buddy of the A-Listers...

"Is that even a thing?..."Dani asked and the boy shrugged his arms.

"According to him and his manual, it is..."The boy said.

"Oh...I'm sorry, here I am blabbing and I haven't even introduced myself yet..."The boy said as he scratched the back of his head.

"My name is Sebastian Hayward..."The boy, Sebastian said while extending his hand and Dani blinked.

Did he...Did he really not recognize her?

"I'm Dani..."Was all Dani said as she shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Dani, anyway I gotta run before they lock up the lab, I got a quiz on Monday and if I fail that, my father will lose it...see ya..."Sebastian said as he entered the school, leaving Dani dumbfounded.

This was the second time she came across someone who didn't make a big fuss about who she was and who her brother was...she only had to introduce herself to her class on the first day before everyone from the kindergarten kids to the sixth graders knew her name and wanted to hang out with her.

Either Sebastian didn't care who she was...or more likely he just didn't know who she was yet...Dani glanced at her watched and realized she should probably be outside right now.

Across the hall, Sebastian was relieved he managed to beat the clock as he picked up his notebook and was relieved everything was there.

"Alright..."Was all Sebastian said as he placed everything in his backpack.

He was relieved, if he managed to ace the quiz, his father promised to let him go to the aquarium next weekend, and he really wanted to see the new baby Beluga whale they rescued.

Sebastian exited the school as he waited for his nanny to pick him up, once outside he saw that girl...Dani and it looked like she was waiting for a ride as well.

He half expected her to fly home or something….but maybe she wasn't allowed to fly by herself...after all his parents wouldn't even let him leave the house without his nanny Hilda hovering over him, so maybe it was the same for her.

Sebastian was brought out of his thoughts as he saw a town car pull up and saw Hilda exiting.

"Good afternoon master Sebastian, I apologize for the delay...apparently there is some ghost activity down town and the traffic has become a nightmare..."Hilda said to the young child.

Hilda was a plump, middle aged blonde woman in her 40's. She's been Sebastian's caregiver since he was a baby and she was the epitome of what a nanny should be, living only to take care of her young charge and her skills were nothing short of excellence.

"It's alright Hilda, I didn't wait long..."Sebastian said to his nanny….He knew Hilda was a very punctual woman and if she was late...it was only because something major happened.

"Anyhow come along, if we hurry we might make it in time for you're french lesson…"Hilda said as she guided the young child into the car.

Sebastian rolled his eyes but said nothing as he as the car drove off, neither were aware that someone had overheard there conversation...at least the part that involved ghosts.

" _A ghost?! Down town?! No way!..."_ Was all Dani thought as she soon found herself transforming and taking to the skies.

She's been waiting forever for this! She's been itching for the chance to kick some ghost butt and she knew her brother was probably already there hogging all of the action.

" _Not for long..."_ Dani thought with a mischievous smile.

" _Watch out everybody...Dani Phantom has arrived..."_ Dani thought as she flew towards down town where her first real team up with her brother would soon begin.

 _Down Town, Amity Park_

 _3:17pm_

Danny was busy fighting Skulker once again, this is the fifth time since the Disasteroid that the manic hunter was after him. He knew Skulker vowed to never stop hunting him but it hasn't even been a week since they're last encounter.

Apparently him being _"a much more valuable pray"_ motivated Skulker even more.

"Really Skulker, just how many times do we have to go through this? Aren't you tired of me always kicking you're butt?..."Danny said as he dodged one of Skulker's missiles.

"Mark my words whelp! You're pelt will be mounted on the foot of my bed!...'Skulker growled as he barely dodged an ice beam.

"No matter how many times you say that, it's still gross..."Danny said as dodged one of his fists.

He had just gotten out of school and was looking forward to seeing a movie with Sam after class but then Skulker just had to try and ambush him again.

Danny was considering just ending things when a ghost ray hit Skulker from behind...a ray he _didn't_ send.

"What the-?..."Danny asked as he looked in the direction where the beam was shot and saw it was Dani in her ghost form with a triumphant smirk.

"Got him!..."Dani said with a big smile and Danny couldn't believe she was here.

"DANI! What are you doing here?!..."Danny yelped in shock.

"Do you wanna ask questions or do you wanna kick some butt?..."Dani said her famous line and both noticed Skulker was up and about.

"What's this? A female whelp? Interesting, maybe she'll make a nice addition to my collection after I get rid of you..."Skulker said as as he prepared one of his missiles but Danny didn't waste any time as he shot him with another blast.

It was bad enough he was on Skulker's list but he was _not_ going to let him hunt Dani.

"You will _not_ touch her..."Danny yelled as he kept up his offense.

"Go home Dani, it's not safe for you here..."Danny demanded to his little sister, who frowned and crossed her arms.

"And it's safe for you?..."Dani said sarcastically as she put her hands on her hips.

While she was happy that Danny cared about her safety, she was _not_ a helpless little girl and she was _not_ going to let him treat her like one.

"Darn it Dani, I know what I'm doing..."Danny said only for Skulker to sucker punch him.

"You were saying..."Dani said sarcastically as she saw and opening and blasted Skulker square on the chest, sending him flying a few feat and leaving some noticeable damage.

" _ **Ahhh!.**_.."Skulker yelped while he tried to regain his balance.

"Two or two thousand! I will still have you're pelt...both of your pelts..."Skulker said as he descended on the two halfas who were still arguing while they easily dodged him.

"Dani, I'm telling you to go home!...'Danny ordered to the younger girl who was being defiant.

"And I'm telling you that I can handle this chump!..."Dani said snidely to her older brother and Skulker heard her.

"CHUMP?! I am Skulker! The ghost Zone's greatest hunter and you will refer to me as such..."Skulker sneered and Danny rolled his eyes at that.

"Uhh!...Alright Dani, you can help...but after this we need a talk..."Danny said to his little sister who was giving him the _"I win smirk"._

"Whatever you say bro..."Dani said as she turned her attention toward Skulker.

"I'll take him on the left, you take him on the right..."Danny ordered to the little ghost girl who nodded and soon they descended on Skulker.

Now Skulker prided himself on being the Ghost Zone's _"greatest hunter"_ , though his losing streak against the halfa boy had started to make some people question his abilities but he was determined to defeat that whelp and claim his prize.

The halfa was the rarest and now he was considered one of the most powerful ghosts in the zone...and only Skulker would be the one to bring him down...though he didn't consider the possibility of him recruiting _another_ halfa to his little team...a younger female at that who looked all to eager for a fight.

In less than five minutes Skulker found his suit tore apart, the little whelpette was apparently very excited for the fight and the older whelp apparently just wanted to end things for good.

Danny soon looked at the remains of Skulker's suit and lifted up the little green blob that was the real Skulker and Dani found herself guffawing at the sight of him.

"No way! That's what he really looks like?!..."Dani said in between her giggles while Skulker waives his arms as he struggled to get out of Danny's grasp and salvage his dignity.

"I am the greatest hunter in the entire Ghost Zone! You _WILL_ fear me..."Skulker yelled in his real, high pitch voice which only made Dani laugh even more.

"I guess there aren't that many hunter's in the Ghost Zone...'Dani said with a giggle while Skulker flailed around once more at the insult.

Danny rolled his eyes and pulled his thermos out and sucked the ghost inside. Danny turned to his adoptive little sister and was about to give her an earful when as if on cue, the press showed up and surrounded them.

"DANNY! DANNY! Is it true that you and you're adoptive sister are a team now?..."A reporter from the Amity Park times asked.

"You betcha!..."Dani yelled before Danny could answer which made the press even more wild.

"What?!..."Danny yelled but everyone was focusing on the little ghost girl now.

"How does it feel after you're first ghost fight?..."A female reporter asked and Dani smiled widely.

"That chump never stood a chance and why would he? He faced both Phantom's at once…."Dani said with pride in her voice.

"Will this be a recurring thing?..."Another reporter asked and Dani was about to answer them when Danny beat her to it.

"No comment and now lets go Danielle..."Danny said as he quickly grabbed Dani and disappeared from the press who groaned and tried to find the two ghost kids.

"Hey! What was that for?!..."Dani said in dismay as Danny dragged her back home.

"What the heck were you thinking?! Do you even realize you could have gotten hurt?!..."Danny yelled to his little sister who had her arms crossed.

"I'm not fragile Danny, I can take care of my self, I'm strong and I'm tough and I can handle those ghosts..."Dani told her older brother who still looked unconvinced.

"Dani Fenton, I am only going to say this once and it's for you're own good, leave the fights to me okay..."Danny said and Dani looked at him in disbelief.

"You can't leave me out, face it Danny, I'm as much a part of this as you are..."Dani argued back.

She couldn't believe he was doing this, she's was so excited for their first real team up as a brother sister duo but he was practically ordering her to stay on the sidelines.

Danny was about to keep arguing with her when his cell phone rang and he saw it was his mother.

"Yeah..."Was all Danny said as he suddenly heard his agitated mother's voice.

" _Danny, have you seen you're sister Danielle? I went to pick her up at school but she wasn't there..._ "Maddie said in a distressed voice to her only son.

"Don't worry mom, she's here with me..."Danny told his mother.

" _Thank goodness..."_ Maddie said as she calmed down a bit.

"I'll put her on..."Danny told her.

"It's mom..."Danny told his little sister who eyes widened.

She was so excited for the chance to kick ghost butt that she just up and left the school...she completely forgot that she was suppose to wait for her mother to pick her up. Dani hesitantly reached for the phone and prepared herself for the possible scolding.

"Hey mom..."Dani said in a soft voice.

" _Danielle Fenton! What are earth were you doing? You know you were not suppose to leave the school until I picked you up, we agreed on that..._ "Maddie chastised her adopted daughter who cringed a bit.

"I'm sorry mom, I heard that there was some ghost trouble happening and I needed to help Danny..."Dani said while she ignore her brother's frown.

Dani felt bad for making her mother worry for her like that, she didn't have a cell phone yet and she couldn't just call and give them a heads up if she was going to save the day. She knew she messed up today.

" _Danielle, we'll talk about this once we're home, now put you're brother on..._ "Maddie ordered to her youngest child who complied.

"Yeah mom?..."Danny asked to his mother.

" _Could you please bring you're sister home Danny?_ _I'm on my way there right now_ _..."_ Maddie asked to her oldest son.

"Alright mom, but I have to call Sam first..."Danny said to his mother who soon hung up.

"Mom wants you home...Now!..."Danny said as he dialed his girlfriend's number.

After a few moments of ringing, Sam answered.

" _Danny, where are you? The preview's are starting..."_ Sam said over the line.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news Sam but I'm going to be late..."Danny said to his girlfriend.

"What happened? Ghost trouble?.." Sam asked to her ghostly boyfriend.

"Something like that….Had a fight with Skulker and Dani came in, now my mom wants me to bring her home..."Danny answered while Dani was still pouting.

She admitted she felt bad for making Maddie worry about her but she didn't regret fighting Skulker. She and Danny _were_ a good team together.

Why can't he see that?

Dani sighed and kept quiet on the flight back to Fenton Works...Apparently as she just discovered, Friday may have been the end of the school week, but it _didn't_ mean it was the end of the drama.

Not in the slightest.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

 _Next time on_ _Dani Fenton: School Daze_

 ** ** _Partners_****

 ** ** _A/N:_**** _I would like to hereby apologize but taking so long to update, I'm sorry for the long wait but I had a combination of writer's block, a ton of homework, real life and other stories that needed my attention. I can only hope this chapter makes up for the long wait._

 ** ** _REPLIES_**** ** _to my_** ** _loyal_** ** _and totally awesome_** ** _reviewers_**

 ** **LooneyAces:**** Thank you and I hope this chapter s just as pleasing.

 ** **Rogue Deity Master, moonmunirah97,feral creature**** and ****Like a Pro:**** Thank you all, you're praise and comments are very much apreciated.

 ** **wiseguy2415:**** I predict so as well but to what extent...will just have to wait and see…. **  
** ** **DragoonSensei:**** I guess will just have to wait and see ;)

 ** **SheWolfCass:**** I'm glad you think so :)

 ** ** _:) Till next time beautiful people_** ** _and don't forget to review_** ** _:)_****


	7. Partners

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Dani Fenton: School Daze**

 _ **Chapter 7: Partners**_

Dani was staring blankly out of the window of the Assault Vehicle while her father was driving and her mother was in the passenger seat, making sure her father didn't end up getting another ticket for his _"unique"_ driving skills.

Danny and Jazz weren't there since Jazz had a car of her own and Danny was flying to school to deal with their own drama….For Jazz, it was graduation coming up and preparing to go to Yale next semester and she didn't even had to explain what Danny was about to go through again once he got to school.

The life of a celebrity was very overrated in her opinion….including the life of a celebrity's sister.

It was Monday morning as she was on her way to Amity Elementary for another five days of being stalked by her fan club and being harassed by Lilly and her followers…so she wasn't in a good mood.

Also the fact that she spent the entire weekend grounded didn't help either. After her little hero stunt on Friday...and leaving the school without adult supervision, her mother scolded her and said she couldn't go out _or_ use her powers for the entire weekend….leaving her dying of boredom those two days.

The going out part didn't bother Dani as much as it might have for other kids...It was because she didn't have any friends, so she didn't exactly have anyone to hang out with and she rather spend time home than risk the paparazzi hounding her for details on her life as _"Danny Phantom's little sister"._

But she was bummed that she couldn't go out for a flight or even practice her powers all weekended...even if she tried to sneak in some training in her room, her mother somehow caught her and would chastised her again. However, after the first time she didn't even bother anymore, leaving her with almost nothing to do but read, sleep and wait for the time to pass.

Not to mention she and Danny weren't on speaking terms. She tried to convince him that she was good enough to fight ghosts and she demanded that he give her the chance to prove herself but he was very stubborn and he wouldn't budge.

" _Stupid stubborn brother...'_ Dani thought in annoyance as she replayed they're last fight in her mind….a fight which resulted in her getting grounded

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **Friday 4:30pm**_

" _Danielle Fenton, you really had me worried...'Maddie said with her hands on her hips while her son stood next to her with his arms crossed while her father and sister just stood by._

" _You can't just leave the school by yourself, especially since you promised me that you would stay put...'Maddie said in the worried mother tone._

" _Not to mention you can't just jump into my ghost's fights the way you did, do you know how dangerous and reckless that was?..."Danny said frowning at his little sister who rolled her eyes._

 _They were getting TOO overprotected as far as she was concerned._

" _Mom...look I'm sorry I left you hanging like that...I shouldn't have just left but there was a ghost and I had to do something...I'm not going to stand on the sidelines while there is trouble..."Dani said seriously and ignored Danny's glare._

 _Danny was about to argue but Dani beat him to it._

 _"I'm **not** a weak little girl Danny! You saw what happened, that ghost never stood a chance!...'Dani pointed out but he was still unconvinced._

" _You could have gotten hurt!...'Danny said firmly to the angry little ghost girl._

" _So could you!..."Dani argued back to the taller Fenton child._

" _Look everyone, I understand you're worry about Danielle but you have to face facts, she did a pretty good job taking care of that robot ghost...uh..."Jack looked at his son who understood the unspoken question._

" _Ghost X..."Jazz answered quickly and Danny rolled his eyes at her obsession with that name._

" _His name is Skulker, he shouts his name almost as much as the Box Ghost does..."Danny said annoyed to his sister who muttered something of her choice being better._

 _Jack ignored that little outburst and tried to continue._

" _Yeah...Skulker….She did a pretty good job handling him..."Jack said while Dani smiled proudly._

 _Jack had been home working on the Fenton Stun Gun when the news came on about another ghost fight involving Danny Phantom and Jack excitedly watched it. He always watched the news when it involved his amazing son following his footsteps and hunting ghosts...and he was pleasantly surprised to see Dani joining in the action and wasn't surprise to see it was a short fight ending with the ghost being sucked in by the Fenton Thermos._

 _Jack could almost shed tears of joy at seeing another child of his taking on the family business and he was going to congratulate Dani only for his wife and son to come home angri and tell him everything, with Jazz joining in soon after all the yelling and door slamming._

" _Yeah, you really gave ghost X...I mean "Skulker"...a run for his money..."Jazz said to her adoptive little sister...while secretly trying to hide her depression._

 _It was her fight ghost fight and Dani not only managed to catch the ghost but she was totally in sync with Danny the whole time while Jazz recalled her first time on the field ending with her sucking her brother into the thermos….many, many times._

 _She was once again faced with the fact that she was the only sibling that didn't have powers...and soon she would be leaving for college and she wouldn't be able to help out with Team Phantom anymore since she was heading for Yale next semester._

" _Don't encourage her!..."Danny growled to his older sister who looked shocked at his outburst._

" _Daniel Fenton! You do not use that tone of voice with family..."Maddie scolded her only son who cringed a bit._

" _Sorry mom..."Danny mumbled quietly while Dani smirked a bit._

" _Face it Danny! You know I'm a good ghost hunter….You know I can take care of myself..."Dani said to her brother who wasn't going to budge anytime soon._

" _I'm sorry Dani, but my decision is final...You're not ready for fights yet..."Danny said stubbornly leaving Dani agape at how he was acting._

" _Also it doesn't matter how strong you are Danielle...you're still a twelve year old little girl and you can't just go places without adult supervision..." Maddie said to her youngest child who still looked confused._

" _I'm sorry Danielle but you broke you're promise to me and the penalty for that is two days in a major time out..."Maddie said sternly to the shocked pre teen girl._

" _What?..."Dani yelped in shock._

" _You heard me young lady, for the next two days: No going out, No fighting and no powers at all..."Maddie ordered._

 _Maddie knew that maybe she was being a bit harsh...but ever since she learned the truth of Dani's past and how she's been on her own, going from place to place...Not only did she spend months at risk of melting due to her former friends horrible actions, she was well aware that there were a lot of bad people and all the dangerous situations that a young, lonely, impressionable young girl could wind up in._

 _It was a real miracle that the girl was still alive after being on her own for so long...Maddie felt she had to do something to make sure her new child was safe and protected...which was why she felt she had to do this._

 _Dani was staring at her feet, trying to keep herself for yelling at them._

" _This sucks..."Dani muttered under her breath while the rest of her family left the living room and the little ghost girl who was thinking they were being unfair._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

Dani was still peeved on how her brother was ignoring her potential and trying to coddle her and her mother was basically was encouraging him! During the entire weekend she gave Danny the cold shoulder after he showed he wasn't going to listen to her...and it looked like he was going to stay that way.

Dani sighed, she _knew_ they could be amazing partners together but why couldn't he see that?

Why did he treat her like she was made of glass or something?

Dani sighed and shook her head, she was at least happy that her sentence was over yesterday and she was allowed to use her powers once more...though she knew now that she had to be more careful with her mother from now on.

Soon Amity Elementary came up and Dani knew this was her stop.

"Have a nice day, sweetie..."Maddie said in a chipper voice, as if the fiasco this weekend never happened.

"We'll see you later Dani-girl..."Jack said before driving off, leaving Dani alone.

Soon the other students swarmed around her and was asking her questions like she was a celebrity at a world premiere...only it was more annoying and troublesome.

"Dani, I saw you're fight on TV and you were amazing..."A blonde third grader said in an awestruck voice.

"You and your big brother totally kicked that ghost's butt!..."Christy said while imitating some fighting poses.

Dani rolled her eyes but on the inside felt some pride….She didn't like the attention...but she was pleased to see that other people knew she and her brother would make a great team.

So why couldn't he?

Dani tried to forget it and get her school day over with, she entered the building while her mini-army followed her.

Soon a fancy town car pulled up to the school and Sebastian came out of it.

"Don't forget that you have you're piano lessons this afternoon and you're mother is expecting to have tea with you soon after..."Hilda said as she handed the boy his backpack and other supplies.

"Yes, Nanny Hilda..."Sebastian said as he double checked to make sure his things were in order.

Soon his nanny left and he sighed, but put a determined face as he was about to take his science quiz and he knew he was going to ace it.

"Another day, another straight A..."Sebastian said optimistically as he entered the school, on his way to Ms. Phillips homeroom….which was across the hall from Mr. Harrington's class.

 _Mr. Harrington's class_

Dani got to her desk and pulled out her notebook, she was a few minutes early and the teacher had yet to arrive but a few other kids were already there...including Lilly and Carly who were approaching the half ghost girl.

" _Terrific...This is the last thing I needed..._ "Dani thought in annoyance as the school princess and her lady-in-waiting were now in front of her.

"Hello Dani, had a nice weekend?..."Lilly asked with a polite smile and Dani tried hard not to roll her eyes. It was obvious she saw the news and wanted to try and recruit her again.

"We saw you on the news and the _amazing_ team up you did with you're brother..."Lilly said with a smile.

"I'll say...You were totally awesome! You brother was like all _"pow pow"_ and you were like all _"bam bam bam"_ and that ghost was like all _"ow ow ow"._.."Carly said giddily.

"I wanted to ask you if you could reconsider joining the A-Listers, I really think you would fit right in with my group..."Lilly said to the dark haired girl.

" _Bingo..._ "Dani thought as Lilly was doing exactly what she predicted.

"My answered hasn't changed during the weekend Lilly, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to decline again..."Dani said and smirked as she saw the frustrated look on the school's princess face.

It was obvious she wasn't used to rejection.

Whatever Lilly was going to say now was cut short as the bell rang and Mr. Harrington was entering the classroom, signaling all the students to get to there desks. Lilly and Carly both left to there desks and Dani went back to her business, unaware that someone had witness the entire exchange...since she was literally sitting right next to them,.

" _No way!...She...She rejected Lilly?!..._ "Lucy thought in disbelief as she witness the exchange between the most popular girl in class and the school's new celebrity.

Lucy had assumed that once Lilly and Dani met, she would have joined the A-Listers and become one of Lilly's army of zombie followers..she never expected to see her outright reject her...and to her face.

Lucy was going to contemplate more but class was starting.

'Good morning students, I hope that everyone here had a nice weekend..."Mr. Harrington said to his students who only gave him moans or half hearted replies.

It was obvious they were experiencing the Monday blues. Mr. Harrington soon went on with the lesson,, unaware of the tension happening between three of his female students and that the newest edition was the center of it all.

The rest of the day passed by with Dani trying to ignore her fans, Lilly acting like she owned the place and Lucy spent her time either reading or trying to avoid any drama and just focus on her school work...which was easier said than done.

It was obvious Lilly was peeved that her best chance of meeting Danny Phantom was rejecting her and Lucy knew that an upset Lilly was _not_ a pretty sight. After what felt like an eternity, it was final either period, the last class of the day.

 _Science._

"Now students, for next Friday, you will be presenting a demonstration on chemical reactions..."Mr. Harrington said to his already bored class.

The entire class was spent with him talking about physical and chemical reactions and a bunch of other things that was boring Dani and the other children to death.

"You all will be divided in groups of two and follow what we studied today on chemical reactions, each group will be presenting an experiment called _"Calcium Chloride: A reaction in a bag_ ", which involves a chemical reaction involving a color change, the formation of a gas and heat changes from hot to cold..."Mr. Harrington continued.

"You will need the following ingredients which are: calcium chloride, baking soda, an acid-base of indicator any kind, clean sandwich bags, spoons and graduated cylinder…."Mr. Harrington listed off as his students wrote down the instructions.

"Based on your experiment and the results obtained, you will also answer the following questions: _Why does the bag inflate?, Does the reaction get hot or cold initially?, Does the reaction get hot or cold after 1 minute?,What observations did you make that tell you a chemical reaction is taking place?,_ and _Was this experiment a physical or chemical reaction?..."_ Mr. Harrington explained

Lilly soon raised her hand and soon all eyes were on her...though the reason varied.

"Excuse me Mr. Harrington, you said this was a group project, so should we tell you who are partners will be?.."Lilly asked with a sweet smile and Dani rolled her eyes at her phoniness...it was obvious she was hoping to use this as a chance to latch onto her and for the chance to go to Fenton Works to meet her brother.

" _Fat chance..._ "Dani thought as she already knew she didn't like the annoying brat.

"Actually Ms. Dubious, I will be assigning you're partners..."Mr. Harrington answered and didn't notice the smile on Lilly's face being replaced with a pout.

Soon Mr. Harrington listed off the partners and much to Dani's relief, he paired Lilly off with Carly and smirked as she saw both girls upset...though Dani figured that for Lilly it was her missed chance and for Carly she was obviously going to be stuck with all the work.

The teacher continued until it was Dani's turn.

"Ms. Fenton...You will be doing the assignment with Ms. Maslow..."Mr. Harrington said and Dani blinked.

Now where has she heard that name before?

"Loos like were partners..."Was what Dani heard and she turned around to see it was that girl, Lucy, the one she helped with her book last week.

"Oh...uh...yeah...Looks like it..."Dani answered to the bespectacled girl.

Soon the final bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"I cannot believe that bookworm got to be her partner...Why does that geek get the chance to hang out with _my_ hero's little sister..."Lilly said as she tried to keep herself from throwing a tantrum.

She has always been a fan of Danny Phantom...though it was putting it mildly. She was _in love_ with him! He was amazing, tall, strong, handsome, heroic...He was like a Prince Charming and Lilly wanted him. She didn't care if he was older than her…

Love was not aged after all.

She was hoping that by becoming friends with Dani, she would get the chance to meet her and watch nature take it's course. And Lilly _always_ got what she wanted in the end.

"Like yeah, it's totally unfair..."Carly agreed.

Lilly's eyes were on the two girls who were leaving the classroom, she glanced at her only ticket to meet her hero and at the one who was getting the chance to meet him. It was Lucy Maslow, a total geek and little weirdo who always had her nose in a book and barely talked to anyone. She was a boring bookworm that wasn't cool enough to meet Danny Phantom.

Lilly didn't like it at all.

"This just won't do..."Lilly said in a low voice but Carly heard her loud and clear.

"So what do you plan to do?..."Carly asked.

Lilly soon exited the class and saw the bookworm geek in question closing her locker and taking a book out while she walked.

Who reads while they walk?

Lilly however noticed that Lucy had no trouble avoiding obstacles and moving out of the way, almost as if she had another pair of eyes or something. However Lilly noticed the trashcans nearby...and Lucy was two feet away from them. The perfect opportunity for an _"accident"._

Meanwhile across the hall, Lucy was engrossed with reading Mary Shelly's Frankenstine, a book she brought from home. She didn't really like science all that much but she was a sucker for science fiction novels.

Especially the classics.

Spending an hour listening to Mr. Harrington's science lesson made her hungry for the only real science she was interested….that of Dr. Victor Frankenstein.

" _Poor misunderstood creature..."_ Lucy thought as she referred to the monster in the tale….while she knew his actions were inexcusable such as killing the Dr. Frakensteins brother, best friend and later his wife...she felt that if the doctor hadn't abandon the creature, perhaps he wouldn't have become so bitter.

Maybe if he had a real friend...He wouldn't have become the very monster it was accused of being

Lucy was an avid reader and sometimes she couldn't put a book down if she could help it, she also had a habit of reading while walking but she was careful enough to watch were she was going and look at what was in front of her.

" _I enjoyed this scene; and yet my enjoyment was embittered both by the memory of the past, and the anticipation of the future. I was formed for peaceful happiness. During my youthful days discontent never visited my mind; and if I was ever overcome by ennui, the sight of what is beautiful in nature, or the study of what is excellent and sublime in the productions of man, could always interest my heart, and communicate elasticity to my spirits..."_ Lucy read quietly, truly enjoying the classic book.

However the enjoyment was cut short as she felt something shoved her...and directly in front of the trashcans.

 _ **Cling….Clack…**_

" **Ah!**...Lucy yelped as she found herself covered with garbage.

She looked up to see it was Lilly.

"Oh my...I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going..."Lilly said in a faux apologetic voice and Lucy knew she did it on purpose.

Soon all the other kids were pointing and laughing at her and Lucy's tried to fight the embarrassed blush forming on her face.

She didn't want to cry today.

" _ **That wasn't funny..**_."Was suddenly shouted and Lucy turned around to see her project partner approaching the grade school queen bee.

"I saw what you did Lilly, you did that on purpose...'Dani accused to the spoiled brat who tried to look innocent.

"I didn't do it on purpose, it was an accident...ask anybody..."Lilly said trying hard to look like an innocent little girl but Dani wasn't fooled.

"You're about as innocent as a fat cat in a canary cage!..."Dani growled.

"Lucy, did she-...Lucy.?…:Dani blinked as the girl she was defending suddenly disappeared….and she noticed her book was still on the ground.

"What a crybaby...It was just a little accident, besides she actually looked better with the garbage in her hair..."Lilly said snidely while her little minions laughed, causing Dani's blood to boil. She might not know Lucy all that well...but she knew that what Lilly did was very mean.

"Even with garbage, she still looks better than you do..."Dani quipped and suddenly the hall was silent.

"Excuse me..What did you say?..."Lilly said slowly in the _"I dare you to say that again"_ tone.

"You heard me..."Dani challenged to the uppity girl.

The entire hallway was silent as they witness the stare off between the school's most popular girl and the sister of the world hero….They could almost see fire in both eyes.

"What are you all doing? Class is over and the buses are waiting!..." Kevin, the hall monitor said, causing everyone to realize he was right and they promptly left.

Lilly however continue to glare at the dark haired ghost girl...Her earlier sentiments were gone now.

"You know what...I think you're right...You're not A-lister material..."Lilly said before turning around.

"I'm glad you finally see it my way..."Dani said, getting the last word. She soon picked up the dirty book and used intangibility to clean it...She had to find Lucy.

"Now where could she have gone?..."Dani muttered as she tried to find her project partner.

Dani hoped she hadn't gone home yet...she was about to check outside when she saw a banana peal outside the girls bathroom door and she quickly put two and two together. She entered and saw the girl cleaning herself up, trying to get the garbage out of her hair and clothes.

"There you are..."Dani said but Lucy didn't say anything, it was obvious she was still embarrassed.

Dani noticed her dirty clothes and it brought back some bad memories of her life on the streets, she had been tempted a few times to steal some clothes but she couldn't bring herself to do so. Food was one thing but she had inherited Danny's knowledge of right and wrong.,,,she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Here...Let me help..."Dani said as she approached the quiet girl.

Dani's hand glowed and Lucy jumped back a bit.

"Don't worry, it's alright, I'm just gonna clean you up..."Dani said gently to the nervous looking girl...who after a moment approached her.

"Hold still..."Dani said as she placed her hand on the girl, causing her to become intangible and all the garbage on her fell off.

" **W-What th** -…:Lucy said in a bewildered tone, feeling a strange sensation all over her body.

Soon it stopped and Lucy looked at the mirror and was amazed that all the garbage and junk was off her, like she never got dirty at all.

"Relax, It's called intangibility... it's to help reach in through solid objects.."Dani explained as she pulled something out of her backpack.

"I think this belongs to you..."Dani said as she presented the book.

"My book..."Lucy said in shock.

"You left it behind there..."Dani explained, while Lucy still looked like she was in shock

This was the second time the new girl helped her out and not only did she reject Lilly's invitation to join the A-Listers...she actually stood up to her.

Just to help a bookworm she didn't even known.

"Thank you…."Was all Lucy could think to say as she looked down.

"No problem..."Dani said kindly.

"We should head to the office and report this to the principal…."Dani told her.

"They won't listen..."Lucy said semi-bitterly.

"What do you mean?..."Dani asked.

"Lilly's parents are the biggest benefactors at this school, all the teachers jump through hoops for her since her daddy always donates half a million each semester…"Lucy explained and Dani's jaw nearly dropped.

"Are you serious?..."Dani asked in disbelief, while she suspected that Lilly was a spoiled little rich girl, she couldn't believe her parents were practically bribing the school into letting her act like the queen of mean.

"That's so unfair, she can't just treat people like that..."Dani said angrily.

She hated the idea of a person being able to treat others like garbage and getting away scot-free just because they had enough money to bride the people that _should_ have done something to stop it. It reminded her too much of Vlad and how he managed to fool the entire world into thinking he was an upstanding citizen all the while he did so many horrible atrocities.

Dani turned to Lucy who was making her way to the door.

"I have to get home….Do you think tomorrow we could...we could work on our assignment?..."Lucy asked shyly to the blinking raven haired girl.

"Uh...Yeah sure...We could meet in the library and after school and work on it..."Dani answered and she noticed Lucy had a small smile on her face.

It was the first one she's seen on the relatively quiet girl's face.

"That works...and Dani...Thanks again..."Lucy said as she exited the restroom, leaving Dani by herself.

" _I hate people like Lilly but...but she's not like her.._."Both girls thought in sync as they both left the school and went back to there respective homes.

Both unaware of what the future truly had in store for them.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

 _Next time on_ _Dani Fenton: School Daze_

 _ ** **Meeting with** **Lucy****_

* * *

 ** ** _REPLIES_**** _to my_ _loyal_ _and totally awesome_ _reviewers_

 ** **DragoonSensei, SheWolfCass**** **and** ** **mikaela2015:**** I wanted the fight to be one of those _"neither are wrong or right"_ kinda fight, both mean well and care greatly about the other...like real siblings. Also both Phantom's are very headstrong and independent, which I believe would lead to some clashes here and there.

 ** **LooneyAces:**** Tada!

 ** **Kimera20**** **and** ** **PokeTennyson25:**** Thank you very much, I really enjoy writing this fic.

 ** **Rogue Deity Master:**** I know, but Maddie is a mother, no matter how strong her children are, it's only natural for her to get protected, especially since she _knows_ her children are more involved with ghost fighting than she originally thought.

 ** ** _:) Till next time beautiful people_** ** _and don't forget to review_** ** _:)_****


	8. Meeting with Lucy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Dani Fenton: School Daze**

 _ **Chapter 8: Meeting with Lucy**_

The next morning was eerily identical to the previous. Maddie was busy making breakfast and trying to make sure it no ectoplasm contaminated the food, Jack was busy tinkering with the weapons, Jazz was reading one of her psychology books and Dani was giving her brother the cold shoulder, which he returned.

" _She can pout all she wants, I'm doing this for her own good….'_ Danny thought stubbornly as he looked at his little sister who was still refusing to speak to him.

He knew he was doing the right thing, ghost fighting was not easy and he faced _a lot_ of close calls over the years. He knew it was very dangerous and while Danielle was strong in her own way, she was still a child. He didn't want to take that away from her.

He was thrust into this lifestyle when he was 14 and it wasn't easy with all the fighting, lying, keeping secret and making a lot of strong enemies. Sure things were different know with his secret being out and his family accepting him but the fact remained the same. He didn't want to see Dani risking her life on a daily bases, especially after all the trouble she's been through in her short life. He still remember the day when Vlad tried to melt her and how he was too close to losing her, had it not been for the ecto-dejecto.

" _Danielle? Are you okay? You look awful. What happened to you? Last time I saw you, you flew off kinda dramatically..." Danny said to the younger hybrid._

" _Do you know how hard it is to fly off dramatically?! That plus our last battle with Vlad left me really wiped out. As much as I've tried to save my strength since then, I keep getting weaker! I needed your help to see if you can make me stay whole!..."She said desperately as he saw part of her side that was already melting into green goop._

Danny snapped out of his unwanted flashback and his eyes were back on the pouting girl who still refused to speak to him. She still didn't understand how much she meant to him and that he only wanted her to be safe and happy. Dani didn't deserve to go through all of the trouble he faced when he still had his secret, she deserved to have a carefree life, having fun, making friends and just being a happy, normal kid.

" _You'll understand someday Dani….This is for the best..."_ Danny thought to himself as he placed his empty plate in the sink and transformed into his ghost form.

"Have a nice day at school sweetie..."Maddie said from the kitchen.

"I will..."Danny waved to his family, and sighed when Dani pretended not to notice. Ignoring it, he took to the skies and was on his way to Casper High to deal with his own school issues

* * *

 _Later that morning_

 _Amity Elementary_

It was 7:50am at good old Amity Elementary and most of the young students were either on their way to class, goofing around or chatting with their friends. However, a young girl and her lowly follower were keeping their eyes out for a certain half ghost girl they needed to get on their good side.

"I can't believe your actually going to apologize…"Carly said in disbelief.

"Shut up, I just need to calm Danielle down and get her to reconsider joining our group…."Lilly whispered to her subordinate who nodded.

Lilly didn't understand why Danielle got so angry yesterday but Lilly regretted losing her temper, she needed to stay on that girls good side if she wanted to meet her brother, she couldn't _afford_ to have her hanging out with losers and being upset with her for whatever reason.

"Do you really think you'll be able to get her to come to the slumber party and then to your birthday party?..."Carly asked to the school princess.

"I am Lilly Dubois and I _always_ get what I want… A girl only turns 12 once and I already have my wish planned out…"Lilly said as she looked into her hand held mirror and applied more lip gloss.

"What are you going to wish for?..."Carly asked curiously.

"I can't tell you because then I might not come true…but I can say this is the year I'm going to get what I want most…all thanks to our darling little Danielle…"Lilly smirked.

She knew what her birthday wish was: To meet The Ghost boy and she was determined to make it come true, but she needed Danielle's help in order to make it become a reality. She _wanted_ to meet Danny Phantom and she _needed_ Danielle for that to happen. That girl _belonged_ with the A-Listers and Lilly was going to make sure she joins by any means.

Anything else she wanted, her parents could easily buy it for her and her followers already received her _"_ _wish list"_ of pre-approved gifts they could give her, and along with the outfits she told them to wear. No matter what, no one would dare wear the same outfit she would.

All in all, everything was all set for the perfect party…the only thing left was her wish.

"All I have to do is get on her good side, hopefully being invited to my annual slumber party will help her see just how much she's better off as a A-List girl…"Lilly told her minion.

"There she is…"Carly pointed to Danielle who was once again swarmed by her adoring public.

"Let's get this over with…"Lilly said, not liking the idea of swallowing her pride but reminded herself it was for a good cause: Her.

* * *

Danielle finally managed to lose her fans once more, she was almost getting used to being bombarded only to turn invisible to escape them.

"Don't they have anything better to do?..."Dani mumbled in annoyance, tired of her " _fans"_ not giving her any personal space.

"I don't believe so, but you can't blame the commoners for idolizing the elite, now can we?..."A snobby voice said and Dani turned around to see Lilly giving her a syrup sweet smile.

" _Not her again…"_ Dani thought in annoyance.

"What do you want Lilly?..."Dani said in a hostile tone to the spoiled girl who still had that phony smile on her face.

"Now…Now Danielle…Let's be civil, I just came here to apologize about what happened yesterday…"Lilly said with a guilty look on her face.

" _She's apologizing?...What game is she playing this time?..."_ Dani thought suspiciously, still not convinced.

"You…are apologizing?..."Dani said slowly to the girl who looked like she was about to shed tears.

"I shouldn't have done it…It was wrong and I am very sorry…"Lilly said in a soft voice, though Dani still didn't believe it.

"So you apologized to Lucy already?..."Dani asked to the spoiled brat and smirked when she saw her flinch.

"Uh…I plan to later today…'Lilly said hesitantly and Dani now knew what was happening.

"I find it strange that you would apologize to me _before_ you gave one to Lucy…given that you pushed her into the trashcans…'Dani said coldly.

"I told you it was an accident!...'Lilly yelled only to cover her mouth at her own outburst.

" _Spoiled little faker!..._ "Dani thought, feeling disgusted about Lilly's attempts at deceptiveness.

"I…What I mean is…I haven't seen her yet…"Lilly said uncertainly as Dani smirked.

"Well…Now's your chance…"Dani said as she pointed behind her. Lilly turned around to see Lucy getting her books out of her locker.

"Well…What are you waiting for?..."Dani asked smugly as Lilly started to glower a bit.

It was obvious Lilly didn't feel the least bit sorry about yesterday but for whatever reason, she wanted to make Dani like her and was trying to manipulate her.

" _Stupid girl…You're still too green to pull one over me…_ "Dani thought proudly as she watched Lilly being forced to swallow her pride as she marched over to Lucy to _"_ _apologize"…_ Dani knew it wasn't enough to make up for yesterday, but she also knew that there was nothing more crippling to an egomaniac's pride then being told to apologize… with everyone watching it.

* * *

Lucy was getting all her books from her locker, she was happy that she managed to beat the clock and still had some time to spare before class started.

" _I wonder how Dani will want to do the project later?..."_ She thought in regards to her project partner. She was still thinking about the events from yesterday, about how Dani defended her against Lilly and even helped cleaned her up with that _"_ _intangibility"_ power of hers.

She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts as she felt someone tap her shoulder, turning around she flinched when she saw it was Lilly, and judging by the look on her face, she wasn't in a good mood.

"L-Lilly?..."Lucy stuttered.

"I'm sorry…."Was said in a rushed voice.

Time seemed to stand still for the bespectacled bookworm…She was sure her ears were still in shock.

"I'm sorry…What?..."Lucy managed to say once of out her shocked state.

" _Remember it's for the ghost boy…"_ Lilly reminded herself.

"You heard me…I said sorry...for yesterday…"She said, hating that everyone was staring at the interaction between the school princess and the book worm.

"Well bye…"Lilly quickly left, still hearing the whispers from the on-lookers.

"Did that seriously just happened? Lilly apologized?..."A 4th grader asked out loud.

"I dunno, maybe I'm dreaming…or your dreaming?...'His friend answered and many other children were thinking the same way.

Lucy however was still terribly confused by what happened….."What the heck just happened?...'She asked out loud.

"Just the school princess being forced to swallow her overgrown pride…and judging by what happened…she didn't like it…"Lucy turned around to see Dani approaching her with a grin.

"What?..."Lucy said once more in shock.

"That stuck up brat tried to butter me up again…She said she was " _sorry"_ about what she did to you yesterday…though I know she just wanted to get me to stop being mad at her…'Dani said with her arms crossed.

"But how did-…"Lucy was cut off by Dani's hand wave.

"I told her that if she really felt sorry…she needed to actually apologize to the person she wronged…"Dani said smirking and Lucy realized what happened and started smirking as well. Lilly was an extremely proud girl and never apologized unless it was one of her manipulation tactics…but this time _Lilly_ was the one being manipulated and she got to see it up close.

"I'm impressed…'Lucy said to the little ghost girl.

"Don't be…I had a lot of experience with those kinds of people…"Dani said offhandedly, causing Lucy to blink.

" _Huh?...She's dealt with more Lilly's before?.._.'Lucy wondered. She was about to asked her what she meant only for Dani to cut her off once more.

"We better get to class…It's almost time…"Dani said as she pointed to the clock which read 7:58am.

"Oh man, you're right!...'Lucy exclaimed and she soon found herself rushing to Mr. Harrington's home room ,with Dani right behind her.

* * *

Class flew by for both girls and soon it was free period and both girls were on the way to the library to work on their project.

"So how are we supposed to do this again?...'Dani wondered to her project partner.

"According to Mr. Harrington's instructions, we have to study chemical reactions…"Lucy read her notes…."First we need to we fill a plastic bag with calcium chloride and some other ingredients and document the many changes and see if we can make a chemical reaction between two solids to create a gas to fill up the bag and we have to answer the following questions…."She said as she pointed to her notebook.

"Sounds like tons-o-fun…"Dani said sarcastically, already feeling bored.

"Yeah, like watching paint dry…"Lucy said in the same tone, earning a chuckle from Dani.

"What's the point of this project again?..."Dani muttered.

"The point is to do it or else we'll get an F…"Lucy answered.

"Yeah…Yeah…So what do we need again?…"Dani asked.

"Calcium chloride, baking soda, sandwich bags, spoons…."Lucy listed off.

"Well I already brought so stuff, the sandwich bags and baking soda but I couldn't find any calcium chloride…"Dani said to the bookworm.

"Don't worry, I brought some…but Agnes won't let us practice in here, we better get outside..."Lucy told her.

"Who's Agnes?...'Dani asked, though the name seemed familiar to her for some reason.

"Oh…Uh…Mrs. Langley…The librarian…"Lucy said as she pointed out to the elderly librarian who was busy doing her work.

"Oh…'Dani said.

" _Now I remember, she said that name when her book got dirty the other day…"_ Dani thought as she and the bespectacled girl soon left the library together.

Soon both girls left the library and headed to the playground where they could do their experiment in peace.

* * *

Outside on the playground, another student was enjoying himself as he was taking pictures of the playgrounds flora and fauna.

" _Wow…"_ He said as he zoomed up to see a bluebird's nest, with the momma bird feeding her babies.

The boy was young Mr. Sebastian Hayward who was doing his favorite pastime: _photography._ He was overjoyed that he managed to get an A on his quiz and that this weekend his father was going to take him to the Aquarium, he really wanted to take a pic of the new beluga whale.

"Come on…Move a little…I can't see…."He muttered as he tried to get a decent shot of a squirrel who was munching on an acorn but was obscured by some leaves.

Frustrated, he ran around the tree to see if he could get a better angle only to bump into someone.

" _ **Ahh…"**_ Was yelped simultaneously and Sebastian saw that he ran into someone.

"Oh man…I'm sorry…"He immediately got up and offered his hand.

"It's okay…No biggie…"He heard and Sebastian soon recognized it as that girl he ran into the other day.

"Hey…It's you…The boy from the hallway….Dani said as she pointed to the boy.

"Hey you're Dani…Uh…Sorry for bumping into you…again…"He said awkwardly to the ghostly girl.

"It's alright, no damage has been done…but where was the fire anyway?...'Dani asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was taking pictures and I was trying to get a good angle of that squirrel up there…"Sebastian explained as he pointed up the tree and even gestured to his camera.

"Photography huh?...'Dani said in a curious voice.

"Yeah…It's kind of a hobby…"Sebastian said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Can I see?...'She asked suddenly and Sebastian blinked a bit.

"Uh…Sure…"He said as he presented her the camera and the pictures he managed to get today alone, about the flowers, birds, insects and even some of the clouds that were having interesting shapes.

"These are pretty good…"Dani said honestly.

"You think…Most kids find the idea of taking pictures as boring and would rather play video games or watch funny videos online..."Sebastian said, somewhat surprised.

"Well what do you think?...'She asked cheekily to him and noticed he light up a bit.

"Me, I think it's awesome… The world is filled with beautiful, unique moments that we tend to overlook or take for granted…but with this baby, I can make them last forever…"He said passionately, surprising Dani a bit in the process.

"That's pretty poetic…"Dani said giggling.

"Not really, Mother Nature is the artist and I'm just preserving her work…"Sebastian said to her.

"Hey Dani, I managed to get some plastic spoons from the cafeteria we could use…"Lucy ran up to the ghost girl and was surprised to see she had some company.

"Oh…Great, anyway it was nice talking to you again Sebastian but me and Lucy have some work to do…"Dani said to the dark hair boy.

"Oh…The chemical reaction bag project huh?...Me and my group are doing it too…Good luck…"Sebastian said before bidding adieu to the two girls.

"I didn't know you knew Sebastian Hayward…"Lucy said in a surprised voice.

"I ran into him in the hall the other day, and just now when he was trying to get pics of a squirrel…"Dani said. Lucy raised an eyebrow at that response but chose not to question it.

* * *

Soon both girls were experimenting with their chosen ingredients, analyzing and documenting the different changes and answering the questions the best they could do.

"The next question is: _Does the get hot or cold after one minute?..."_ Lucy read to her project partner.

"Let me check…"Dani said as she picked up the bag filled with the unique contents, only to accidentally let it slip from her hands and onto the ground.

"Oh no!..."Lucy said in dismay as she watched their experiment become a slimy mess on the ground.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"Dani said quickly, feeling guilty she managed to destroy 15 minutes of research in less than 15 seconds!

"It's…It's alright…Accident's happen…but it looks like we need a new bag…"Lucy said pointing to the remains of their assignment.

"I got it…"Dani said as she picked up the slimy bag that busted open upon impact.

'Eww…"Dani said as she could feel the slimy content on her fingers. Only she froze as a memory came to her mind about slime…her own slime to be honest.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Several weeks before the Disasteroid Crises._

 _She was in Vlad's mansion, tied to an infernal device as Vlad was trying to deliberately melt her just so he could study the remains in order to further his own plots. She could see Danny and Valerie fighting off Vlad who being a complete sneak, used duplication and changed back before Valerie got there just so he could pull the victim card._

 _During the entire time, she felt such excruciating pain as she felt her toes, feet, ankles and shins melt away into nothing but a slimy puddle as Danny desperately tried to free her._

" _I can't break them, Danielle. There's only one more thing to try. Feeling brave?"…He asked quickly to the girl that was slowly melting away into nothing but a puddle._

" _A…A little…weak in the knees, actually. And I don't even have knees anymore!..."She exclaimed as she could feel more and more of herself dissolving into nothing._

" _Well, then, I hope my dad didn't mend this Achilles's heel!..."He said desperately as he sprayed the ecto-dejecto all over her in desperate hope that it could do something…anything to save her._

 _But all Dani could feel was the rest of her body was about to give in, she no longer had the strength to keep herself together._

" _I... I… think it's too late… Bye, Danny… Thanks for…She wasn't even able to finish what might have been her last sentence as what remained of her dissolved into a vat of green goop that once was Danielle "Dani" Phantom._

" _Oh, no!...No!...No! Dani… I… I failed you… I'm so sorry…."Danny said as he felt his heart breaking in two._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

' _ **DANI!..."**_ Was said loudly, bring Danielle out of her horrible flashback.

The little ghost girl turned to see Lucy giving her a confused and concerned look on her face.

"Are you alright? You zoned out for a bit and started shaking like you saw a ghost….or something you and your family aren't used to fighting…"She backpedaled a bit once she realized her choice of words.

"I'm…It's nothing…Sorry for spacing out like that…"Dani said in a casual tone, surprising Lucy.

"I'm going to get another sandwich bag from the cafeteria, the sooner we get this experiment done with, the better…'Dani said as she left to the cafeteria, leaving Lucy alone with her thoughts.

" _It's strange…It's almost like she was a scared of something…_ 'Lucy thought as she noticed the behavior of the retreating halfa girl that was continuing to peak her curiosity.

* * *

Later they managed to successfully recreate the experiment and managed to answer 3 out of 5 of Mr. Harrington's questions. Just in time for the next class to start.

"I think we made some great progress today…"Dani said to Lucy who was smiling shyly.

"Yeah, it's the second day and I'm pretty sure we're ahead of the rest of the class…"Lucy said as she pointed to their classmates who were busy goofing off.

"Better for us…"Dani said chuckling.

Unknown to the two girls, Lilly was sending them a heated glare and nearly snapped her pencil in two as she saw how close they were being.

' _What does that loser bookworm have that I don't?! She's just a geek and I'm the most popular girl in school, why the heck would Danielle bother with her?..."_ Lilly wondered as she kept glaring at the two girls who were laughing at something.

"Anyway, Lucy, I was thinking that after school we could meet up and finish the remaining questions…'Dani said, surprising Lucy once more today.

" _She's really taking this seriously…_ "Lucy thought, before nodding.

"If you want, we could…We could go to my house and finish there…"Lucy said, feeling a little shy once more but smile when Dani nodded.

"Sounds like a plan, but I better call my mom and let her know first…"Dani said, not wanting to repeat what happened last Friday.

Lucy nodded and soon the teacher arrived and class was in session. The rest of the day was spent trying to pay attention, not die of boredom and in Dani's case, ignore her fans and Lilly as well. However, during final period, Mr. Harrington had to leave to make a phone call and Lilly took advantage of the opportunity to pester Dani once more.

"Excuse me Danielle, but I really need to talk to you…"Lilly said to the ghost girl who was clearly annoyed.

"Do you mind, we were having a private conversation…"Dani said annoyed while Lucy just remained quiet.

"It's just very important, please Danielle…"Lilly insisted and Dani soon found herself being dragged to the other side of the classroom away from Lucy.

"Hey! What's your deal?...'Dani demanded, her patience with the brunette brat was wearing very thin.

"Danielle, my dear friend, I know you're new here…but I believe it's my obligation to warn you about some things…'Lilly said seriously to the dark haired halfa.

"What are you going on about?...'Dani asked annoyed, wanting to get back to Lucy and away from her nuisance.

"Listen, I know you're obligated to do your project with that bookworm but I think you should be careful when outside of class…'Lilly said dramatically.

"What?..."Dani said not liking where this was going.

"I'm saying if you spend too much time with that bookworm, people will start to think you actually like hanging out with her…:"Lilly said snobbishly and failed to notice the glare Dani was sending.

"And what's wrong with that?...'Dani demanded and Lilly blinked, like she was confused by her question.

"Because of " _Unpopularity by association"…_ It's the polar opposite of " _Popular by association"_ …"Lilly said it like it was obvious.

"What are you talking about?..."Dani said, starting to get a headache b her.

" _Popularity by association"_ is a good thing, when a student's hangs out with someone with a decent social standing, it will improve your PR, but if you hang out with a loser, your own status will dwindle…which is why it's called " _Unpopularity by association"…_ Lilly said in a no-nonsense voice.

'And what does any of that have to do with Lucy?...;Dani demanded, but she knew what Lilly was trying to do.

"She's a loser with no friends and who always has her nose stuck in a book, and you're Danny Phantom's little sister, you're both from completely different worlds and shouldn't be interacting unless it's necessary, if not, your risking a major drop in popularity.…"Lilly said with her arms crossed.

Dani stood there agape, though she felt her blood boiling. She couldn't believe Lilly was flat out _ordering_ her not to hang out with Lucy just because she's a so called " _loser"._

" _Who does she think she is?..."_ Dani internally growled.

"You…stupid…shallow…brat!..."Dani hissed at the uppity girl.

"Excuse me?!..."Lilly said in a scandalized voice.

"Who do you think you are telling me who I can and can't hang out with? If I want to hang out with Lucy outside of class then I'll do it…Why? Because I think she's a nice girl and I don't give _a darn_ what you think!..."Dani said angrily at the uppity brat who only stood there agape, completely shock at what was happening.

"B-But Danielle…"Lilly started only to be cut off.

"And don't call me " _Danielle",_ it's Dani!..."Dani sneered before she felt the shell shocked wanna-be princess.

* * *

Dani soon marched back to her desk, just in time to see Mr. Harrington re-enter.

"Ms. Dubois, what are you doing out of your desk?..."He asked and Lilly was soon out of her stupor and quickly went back to her desk.

"What happened? What did Lilly say?..."Lucy whispered to Dani who was still angry about her encounter with the arrogant girl.

"Trust me…you don't want to know, she was just being stupid again…"Dani said before turning her attention to the rest of Mr. Harrington's lesson.

However Lucy occasionally kept casting glances at her project partner. She was absolutely _nothing_ like how she thought she would be. Dani wasn't like that spoiled, snobby celebrity sister she imagined she be when she heard that the world hero's sister would join their class.

If anything, Dani actually seemed…nice.

" _I think I really misjudged her…_ 'Lucy thought to herself before turning her attention back to the lesson.

She didn't know why but she was really looking forward for later this afternoon.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Dani Fenton: School Daze_

 _ **Friends?**_

* * *

 **A/N:** _Also remember, don't be afraid to PM me if you have any questions or suggestions, I love being in touch with my readers ;)_

 _ **REPLIES**_ to my loyal and totally awesome reviewer's

 **Danifan3000:** I agree it would be stupid of her, so that's why I tried to make her as manipulative as possible in this chapter…not that Dani is fooled.

 **TheMemeKing:** We all experience that at some point.

 **Rogue Deity Master:** Well whatever his comment is…it's welcome here.

 **LooneyAces:** Thank you

 **PokeTennyson25** : Don't worry, I will…

 **Guest:** No there not related…It's just a coincidence that they are both spoiled, vain rich girls who like Danny and think they're entitle to everything they want.

 **DragoonSensei:** Thank you, I try to make my OC's original with their own personalities.

Kimera20: Awe, your making me blush.

 **Alex:** I guess you'll find out next chapter.

 **Christina730:** She will in time…Remember that no matter what, Dani is a child and still has a lot to learn about life.

 **SheWolfCass:** Dani's a smart kid…and she also has the Fenton stubbornness…She'll find a way but I can't say how or why just yet.

 _ **Till next time beautiful people, don't forget to review and see you next time**_


	9. Friends?

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Dani Fenton: School Daze**

 _ **Chapter 9: Friends?**_

The rest of the school day seemed to fly by and before anyone knew it, it was 3 o clock and everyone was getting up and going home, including a young little half ghost girl and her project partner.

"Anyway, I talked to my mom and she said I could study at your house but I gotta be back by dinner time..."Dani said as she was getting her books from her locker.

"That's great..."Lucy said with a small smile.

She was happy that things seem to be in order and that it looked like there project would be done without a huff. Unknown to the two little pre teen girls, someone was watching there interactions with very jealous eyes.

"I cannot believe she said that to me….How the heck am I going to get through to her?..."Lilly asked out loud while Carly was getting her books from her locker.

"You'll find a way Lilly, you always do…."Carly said, not really paying attention.

However Lilly's eyes were still on her meal ticket who was being unbelievably stubborn, Lilly was truly lost with her reaction. She's never had such trouble trying to recruit someone into the junior A-Listers, if anything, people jump for the chance to join her group but Danielle was a real challenge.

" _There's gotta be something...She has gotta have a weakness or something..._ "Lilly thought, however her eyes winded as she witness what happened next.

She saw Sebastian walk up and greet the two girls and Lilly was surprised to see Dani smiling at him.

" _Oh...What have we here?..."_ Lilly thought in interest as she viewed the interaction between the three kids, she couldn't exactly hear what they were saying from that distance but she could see that Sebastian seemed to be sweet on the two, especially Danielle.

" _Interesting...Looks like Sebastian might finally be of some used to me..._ 'Lilly thought deviously as she mentally thought of ways she could take advantage of this.

* * *

Meanwhile across the hall and away from the spoiled girl's foul intention, Sebastian had just gotten out of science class and was about to go home, only to see Dani and Lucy close by and he decided to chat.

"Hey Dani...Lucy…."He said in a friendly voice as he greeted the two girls.

"Oh, Hi Sebastian..."Dani greeted while Lucy looked shy once more.

"Hello Sebastian..."Lucy said, feeling a little conscious around him.

"So how was class for you guys?...'He asked the two girls.

"Good, we're about to go to Lucy's house to work on our assignment..."Dani said with a shrug.

"Good luck with the bag project..."He said nicely.

"Thank you..."Lucy said politely though she still seemed a little nervous though Dani wondered why.

" _She must be shyer than I thought she was.._."Dani theorized before turning her attention to Sebastian.

'Good luck to you too, so anyway Sebastian, where ya heading?..'Dani asked to the boy.

"I got piano lessons this afternoon..."He said with a sigh, showing he really wasn't looking forward to it.

"Piano huh?..."Dani said with a raised eyebrow, wondering why that was something to be bummed out by.

" _Then again...It's probably is a little boring.._ "Dani thought as she watched Sebastian's behavior before he smiled brightly.

'Anyway I gotta be going, Hilda is probably waiting right now…See ya..."He waved at the two girls as he left to join his nanny.

"Later..."Dani waved back, feeling somewhat refreshed after having a normal conversation with one of her schoolmates..one that didn't seem to care about her powers or her fame!

" _He seems really nice..."_ She thought fondly before turning her attention to Lucy who was getting the rest of her books from her locker.

Dani looked at the shy girl and felt the same kind of peace around her, true Lucy didn't talk much and seemed very shy but Dani could tell she was a nice girl and so far she was the only other kid she's met here that didn't seem to freak out over her relationship to Danny Phantom.

It...It was nice.

"So where do you live again Lucy?..."Dani asked to the bespectacled girl.

"101 East Cheery Wood Street, it's actually 2 blocks from here...We could walk there..."Lucy answered.

"Yeah we could do that…. _Or_..."Dani said with a sly look on her face.

"W-What?..."Lucy asked and started to feel nervous as she saw the kind of gleam in Dani's eyes.

* * *

 _5 Minutes later_

" _ **AHHHH!..**_."Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs as she clung to Dani for dear life as she kept flying high in the skies of Amity Park.

Though Dani could tell that despite the initial fear, she could see Lucy was amazed as well.

"So how you feel about flying?..."Dani asked calmly to the girl who was still clinging to her.

"I-It's….It's both thrilling….and _terrifying_..."Lucy stuttered out, feeling a mixture of fear and excitement and she watched the earth from way up high.

"Don't worry, a person gets used to this kind stuff..."She said smiling to the still shaking girl in her arms.

Dani made sure to stay high and use invisibility as well since she didn't want the press to find her again and start bugging her, especially since she was going to be a guest at Lucy's house today.

After a few more minutes, they finally arrived to East Cherry Wood Street.

"So which one is yours?..."Dani asked.

"It's that one, the big apartment building on the left..."Lucy explained while she was still holding onto Dani.

"Which floor?..."She quickly asked.

"The second floor..but wh-..."Lucy was cut off as Dani held held tight and soon fazed into the building and soon appeared on the second floor.

Once Dani let go of Lucy, she saw the shell shock look on her face.

" _Maybe I was too fast with her?.._."She thought in concern as she watched Lucy's behavior.

"Lucy?..."Dani asked as she reached out to the still shaking girl who looked like she was about to faint or something.

Suddenly Lucy seemed to stop shaking and regained some of her senses.

"T-That... _ **That was awesome**_!..."She exclaimed, surprising Dani in the process.

"You….You think so?..."She asked and smiled when she saw Lucy nod eagerly.

"Flying is amazing...I..I never experienced anything like it...It...It..."She couldn't even form a full sentence at this point.

Dani giggled as she enjoyed the enthusiasm from the usually shy and quiet girl.

"And you get to travel like that all the time?..."Lucy asked in amazement.

"Whenever I can..."Dani said proudly, normally she didn't like it when people asked her about what she did with her powers, but Lucy was different, she could tell it was genuine interest and not shallow stat struck interest.

" _Wow.._."Was all the bespectacled girl could say at this point.

Once Lucy calmed down, she guided Dani to her apartment, 2B and welcomed her inside.

"Welcome to my humble home..."Lucy said as she showed Dani around.

It was a very large apartment and Dani could see a lot of nice paintings and furniture around the place.

"Nice place..."She said as she placed her backpack down.

Suddenly she saw a note on the table and picked it up.

"Hey Lucy...I think this is for you..."Dani said as she handed the piece of paper to her project partner.

" _Dear Lucy, Your dad and I just got called to handle a big case so we'll be working late today, feel free to order anything for dinner, we should be back around 8 tonight...Love mom..._ "Lucy read the note out loud.

"Looks like it's just us..."Lucy said to her guest as she placed the note down.

"What did she mean by a case?.."Dani asked, mostly out of curiosity.

"Oh...My parents are both lawyers, my dad has his own practice while my mom is in corporate law..."She explained.

"Oh wow...Lawyers..."Dani said impressed. She knew that was a very high profile profession and it would certainly explain the nice digs around here.

"Probably not as exciting as the kind of work your family does though..."Lucy said as she brought out some snacks for her guest.

"No...Being a lawyer is a pretty cool job, after all you get be in on big court cases and make sure criminals get the sentences they deserve right..."Dani said honestly as she snacked on some chocolate chip cookies Lucy gave her.

"Yeah but don't your folks help catch those crooks so we could prosecute them?..."Lucy pointed out.

"That's just my brother and mostly he and my family just focus on ghost attacks..."Dani said though she tried to sound chipper.

She was still upset that her brother was leaving her out of it.

" _Why can't he just accept that I'm good enough to fight? That I don't need him to baby me? ._.."Dani thought angrily as she thought about her stubborn, stubborn brother.

"So...Dani...Shouldn't we get started on our work?...'Lucy said, though she noticed the upset look on Dani's face.

"Are you alright Dani?…"She asked and she noticed Dani snap out of whatever thoughts she was having.

"Huh...Oh yeah, I'm fine...Anyway, let's get to work..."Dani said, seemingly back to normal but Lucy wasn't convinced.

" _What's with her?.."_ She thought in concern but before she knew it, they were re-testing there experiment and answering the remaining questions.

* * *

After almost half an hour, both girls had most of the work done and were on their final question.

"The final question is.. _."Was this experiment a physical or chemical reaction_?..."Lucy read out to her partner.

"Physical ...duh...Since the calcium chloride reacts to both the baking soda and the other stuff..."Dani pointed out and Lucy thought it also made sense.

"I guess that covers it….Now all that's left is to do this on Friday, read out our answers and get an A..."Lucy said proudly.

"Yeah...Dani said, feeling happy to get that out of the way, though she couldn't help but feel bummed that it ended so soon.

She honestly enjoyed hanging out with Lucy once she stopped acting so shy. She wasn't like all the other kids at that school who were so spoiled and only cared about the fact that she had a famous older brother...No...Lucy was different.

She actually made an interest in getting to know her...and Dani found that she liked getting to know the book loving girl as well.

Dani's eyes looked around the apartment once more, wanting to make some more casual talk with the girl. Her eyes soon landed on a large book shelf that was full of many books.

"I see ya have quiet the little library Lucy..."Dani said as she eyed the books and saw that there was a lot of classic books such as _Tom Sawyer, Tarzan, Romeo and Juliet, Of mice and men_ and even some Charles Dickens books as well.

"Thank you..."She said smiling as she pulled one of them out.

"This one is my all time favorite...'She said proudly as she held out _Matilda_ by Roald Dahl.

'Matilda...I saw the movie but I never got the chance to read the book...'Dani said as she looked at the book.

"You would be surprised how many changes they made in the movie..."Lucy said offhandedly as she flipped through some of the pages.

"What do you mean?..."Dani asked curiously.

"In the book Matilda practices her telekinesis by trying to lift up her father's cigars but it tires her out and it takes her days to get the hang of it while in the movie all she has to do is think about how badly her father treated her and she quickly becomes a pro..."Lucy said to the little ghost girl who blinked.

"Really?..."Dani asked, she honestly didn't know that.

"And that's not even the start of it...Don't get me wrong, I liked the movie and I though it was amazing but I'm just pointing out that they sometimes make changes..."Lucy said honestly.

"Do you think the library has it available?...I'd like to give it a read one of these days...'Dani asked to Lucy, surprising her in the process.

Dani blinked as she saw Lucy pause for a bit, like she was having some sort of internal debate. However Lucy seemed to end it and was now smiling at her.

"If...If you want..You can borrow this one..."Lucy offered, surprising Dani in the process.

"You mean it?..."Dani asked in amazement as Lucy handed her the book.

"Y-Yeah...Just...Just give it back once you are done with it..."The glasses wearing girl said as she watched Dani gleeful look at the book.

"Thanks Lucy, this is really nice of you..."Dani said in a truly appreciating tone, making Lucy blush a bit.

"D-Don't mention it..."Was all that she could say.

* * *

Despite the fact that they had all the work done, Dani still had a lot of time before she had to go home and Lucy soon found herself spending the rest of the afternoon with the little ghost girl, who was now listening to some songs with her.

"I gotta say you were right, Dumpty Humpty does rock..."Lucy said as she listened to the song that was normally meant for older kids.

"I can't believe this is the first you hear of it..."Dani asked in an incredulous voice, though she didn't mean anything by it.

She knew Lucy was in elementary school like she was and that most kids listen to _"child friendly"_ bands at this age, she was different since she had full access to her brother's CD's.

"It's my mom mostly, she's pretty strict when it comes to this kind of music..."Lucy said after one of the songs was finished.

"Moms….Am I right?..."Dani said in annoyance as she knew what Lucy was referring to.

She still couldn't believed the kind of restrictions Madde placed on her just because she was still a pre-teen. She was still annoyed that she was forbidden to watch Dead Teacher 5 since it was PG-13 while Danny and Jazz could watch it.

" _Sometimes it's a bust being the youngest..."_ She thought bitterly, but shook it off.

She knew that in her own misguided way, her mom was looking out for her, but that didn't mean Dani had to like it.

Unknown to Dani, Lucy was staring at her with a look of comprehension. She knew now more than ever that Dani definitely wasn't like Lilly or all the other spoiled princess that followed her...Dani even seemed interested when she talked about books instead of growing bored and calling her a nerd.

It...It was nice.

Lucy couldn't help but let out a muffled giggle as she realized all her previous thoughts on the girl before her was wrong.

Dani noticed her giggling.

"What?...What's so funny?..."Dani asked when she saw Lucy's grin.

"Oh...It's nothing...Nothing really..."Lucy said seriously.

"Come on...Tell me..."Dani insisted and Lucy gave in.

"It's...It's just...I'm realizing just how wrong I was about you Dani..."Lucy said looking, confusing Dani in the process.

"What? Wrong about me?..."Dani said in a confused tone of voice.

"I have a confession to make Dani, when I first learned that you coming to our school, I thought you were going to be a snobby, spoiled, celebrity sister who thought she was better than everyone else...basically another Lilly…."Lucy said with some shame in her tone.

"W-What? I'm-..."Dani was cut off when Lucy raised her hand to silence her.

"But I was wrong...I made a quick judgment without getting to know you and I'm very sorry..."Lucy said honestly and Dani could tell she meant it.

" _So...That's why she didn't jump on me the first day..._ "Dani thought as she realized Lucy's previous behavior around her.

It wasn't because she was just shy...Lucy was _afraid_ that she might have been like Lilly due to the fact that she was famous...Dani didn't like being compared to a spoiled brat like that but Lucy said she made a mistake and she seemed genuinely sorry for thinking that she was like that.

"It...It's okay Lucy...I think I get it..."Dani said shaking off that feeling.

"No it's not okay!.."Lucy exclaimed, surprising Dani in the process.

"I judged you without getting to know you and there is no excuse for that.."Lucy said, looking like she was actually disgusted with her actions.

Dani blinked, before a smile wound up on her face.

"It's alright Lucy...I'm not mad… You made a mistake...but you are wrong about one thing...You did make an effort to get to know me and I really appreciate it...you're not at all like all the other kids at school..."Dani said looking down.

"What do you mean?..'Lucy asked curiously.

"I mean, you never once made a big deal over the fact that I'm related to the world hero, and you didn't try to use me in hopes of meeting my brother like Lilly and the others did...and you don't follow me around gushing over _"The world heroes little sister"._.."Dani said in a depressed tone as she thought about her other classmates who only loved the idea of her.

Lucy looked amaze as she was realizing more and more about the girl before her.

"You...You don't like the attention do you?..'Lucy asked and felt pity when Dani nodded.

"Yeah, at first I tolerated it because...well...I dunno...I thought it would wear off soon enough...but now it's really bothersome….I wish that they would just leave me alone..."Dani sighed.

"I'm sorry about that Dani..."Lucy said, feeling some pity for the famous girl.

It seems being famous...or being related to someone famous wasn't as easy or as glamorous as she thought it was.

"Don't be...If anything I should thank you...You actually made me feel normal for once..."Dani said kindly to the girl.

Lucy looked down to her shoes, feeling strange but happy and Dani was too.

"You're welcome Dani...and...Thank you again for what you did to Lilly..and for helping me with my library book..."Lucy said.

"Anytime...Lilly is a brat and she deserved someone bruising that over inflated ego of hers..."Dani said, earning a chuckle from her.

"You got that right..."Lucy said in between her giggles.

" _Is...Is this is what having a friend is suppose to be like?..._ 'Dani whispered but soon realized she was talking out loud and Lucy heard her loud and clear but thankfully she smiled.

"Yes...I think so..."Lucy said smiling, feeling happy for once.

"Are...Are friends?..."Lucy asked to Dani who blinked in surprised before smiling once more.

"Yeah..I think we are...I mean we both hate Lilly...We both love chocolate chip cookies, we both like Dumpty Humpty music and both like reading, right?..."Dani said while Lucy kept nodding.

"Then I think that's enough of a base for a friendship…."Dani said slyly while Lucy looked very happy.

Dani extended her hand before Lucy, who looked at her in confusion.

"Friends?...'Dani asked and Lucy finally got it.

Smiling at the little ghost girl, Lucy took her hand in a quick but firm shake.

"Friends..."Was all that she said.

Dani soon went home, feeling a great weight lifted from her shoulders at the fact that she finally made her first real friend and unknown to her, Lucy was feeling the exact same way.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

 _Next time on Dani Fenton: School Daze_

 _ **Sebastian**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry that it''s been a while, but I was on a DannyxEmber fanfic kick for the last few weeks and it's been my main focus, such as my newly completed story _"Cupid's Wrath", but_ I'm back and working on this and my other fics as well.

Anyway, I'm back with this story and those who are wondering, what was Lilly talking about and why did Lucy seem nervous around Sebastian, well wait and see because more of Lilly and Sebastian's relationship will be explained in the upcoming chapters, as well Dani and Lucy's new found growing friendhsip will be fleshed out as well.

Also remember, don't be afraid to PM me if you have any questions or suggestions, I love being in touch with my readers ;)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers.

 **Rogue Deity Master:** Sad as it seems but mean, spoiled, snobby kids like that are a dime a dozen...They can be found anywhere really...though the best thing to do is just try and ignore them like Dani is doing with Lilly.

 **Wiseguy2415:** Don't worry, but spoiled brat or not, I think that Lilly is a little more _"_ _tamed"_ than Paulina but I'll leave that up to your own interpretations.

 **Guest** : Thank you and just remember , all reviews are good and acceptable in my book, the fact that you care enough about my story to actually review it means something to me.

 **LooneyAces:** I couldn't have said it any better myself.

 **Spectre kid:** Remember that while I'm trying to give Dani her own identity, I can't deny that the desire to be a hero runs deep in her and remember that she is a free spirit, I think what upsets her more is the fact that Dani is denying her potential here.

 **DragoonSensei:** Yep…

 **Kimera20 and Poofy:** Thank you once more for your kind words :)

 **Mazamba:** That's alright, though my main focus for this fic is friendship instead of romance but I suppose we just have to wait and see what the future has for us.

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people and don't forget to review**_ ** _:)_**


	10. Sebastian

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Dani Fenton: School Daze**

 _ **Chapter 10: Sebastian**_

 _That same afternoon_

 _The local Park_

Sebastian had gotten out of the limousine and took a stroll through the park with his nanny Hilda who also served as his bodyguard. He had a long day of school, lessons and trying to avoid an obnoxious brat who he will not be thinking about at all right now.

He wanted some peace and quiet as well as a chance to relax.

He had just finished his piano lessons and he wanted some fresh air and a chance to take more pictures. He could always count of photography to help him unwind and so far he managed to get some great ones about a family of squirrels and even a humming bird among the flowers.

" _A little closer...Got it..."_ He whispered as he managed to get a snap shot of the hummingbird sitting on a daisy.

"Sebastian...Would you care to sit down, I believe it's snack time..."Hilda called out as she took out his favorite PB&J sandwich and grape juice for her purse.

"Good idea Hilda..."Sebastian said as he sat next to her on the bench.

"Managed to get anything good?..."Hilda asked and Sebastian showed her all the pictures he managed to get today, mostly about small animals and plants.

"These are very nice Sebastian, you are a regular little Andy Rouse..."Hilda said proudly to her young charge who was smiling widely.

"Not really, I think my style is more similar to Joel Sartore than good old Andy..."Sebastian pointed out to his grinning caretaker.

"Regardless, I think you give it more justice than they do..."Hilda said to the boy.

"Thanks but these are nothing compared to the pics I'm going to get of the beluga whale with dad this Saturday...'Sebastian said happily but got confused when Hilda had a troubled expression on her face.

"Um..Sebastian darling...about that?..."She started out nervously and Sebastian had a sinking suspicion he knew what was happening thought he hoped otherwise.

"What?..."He asked his nanny.

"I'm afraid your father won't be available this Saturday, apparently his conference got moved to this Saturday so he won't be able to make it..."Hilda said sadly, as this was something she was used to telling him and she hated seeing the disappointment on the child's face.

"Oh..."Was all Sebastian said.

"I'm sorry Sebastian..."Hilda said only for Sebastian to shake his head.

"It's okay, I get it, he's busy and all I really care about is getting that picture really..."Sebastian said with a smile before going back to taking pictures around the park.

He didn't want to make his nanny feel worse but he was kinda upset that his dad bailed on him but he knew it wasn't his fault, he was a really important business man and he had a busy schedule but he did try and spend time with him as much as he could during his time off. He even attended his piano recital two weeks ago and watched his fencing match last Friday and despite coming in second place, his father congratulated him for his hard work and even said he was a regular musketeer.

" _Dad..."_ He thought to himself as he tried to find something worth taking a picture of.

The Hayward family was a very rich and important family and as the first born son, he was expected to follow his father's footsteps and join the family business one day.

Sebastian honestly didn't mind so much, he was a straight A student, and he did like playing piano and fencing but the lessons and etiquette was what bothered him the most as well as his pre-planned destiny, which included countless lessons and expectations for him to uphold, which includes doing well in school, taking a boat load of extracurricular activities and so much more.

He loved his dad but sometimes he really hated being his son, especially when he was grooming him into taking on the family business known as The Hayward corporation, a large computer company that was ever expanding.

He wasn't sure if he wanted what was planned for him but he decided not to think about it so much as he went back to taking pictures and just enjoying his brief moment of freedom.

" _Nature really is a beautiful model..._ "He thought to himself as he snapped away.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _At Fenton Works_

Danny Fenton a.k.a. Danny Phantom had arrived home after enjoying a nice afternoon with his girlfriend Sam, despite the occasional ghost fight and the annoying fan. However, once home, he ran across his adoptive little sister who was still refusing to speak to him.

It's been days since this started and he was sick of it, he wanted to see her smiling and talking to him again but she was totally stubborn.

" _This has got to stop..."_ Danny thought as he watched the little ghost girl continue to act like he wasn't there.

He sighed, he had to stop this, it was killing him.

"Hey Dani….Do you ever plan on talking to me again?...'Danny asked to the little girl who was still blatantly ignoring him.

"Come on Dani, it's been over 4 days..."Danny insisted but groaned when Dani still didn't say anything.

"Come on….Let's go on a flight together and I'll buy you some ice cream….'Danny offered to the little ghost girl who still didn't budge.

Okay….Dani loved sweets almost as much as his dad loved fudge and that was saying something, especially since she _somehow_ inherited his big appetite.

" _Man...She must really be mad if she's passing up the chance for free ice cream...'_ Danny thought before sighing.

He knew why she was so angry, it was because he was leaving her out of his ghost battles but he just couldn't let her take that risk, ghost hunting was a very dangerous and stressful lifestyle and she's already been through too much of that.

"I'm sorry Dani, I really am but you have to understand that...how hard it is for me to see you in danger..."He said softly to the little girl who still pretended not to listen.

But he knew otherwise.

"Dani...It's not because I think you're weak...I know you are a strong girl...It's just...I've been living this lifestyle for nearly two years and it's not easy..."Danny said looking down and Dani was looking at him now but still not speaking.

"I know you probably think this is all fine with the weapons and the ghost powers...but you don't understand yet how hard it was for me to do this...The secret identity, the constant attacks and keeping a double life and that's nothing compared to all the close calls I've been through…."He continued.

"I don't regret what I do….It's my duty to protect the city as much as I can but I was thrust into this life when I was 14...and you...you've already been through so much...I just don't want to risk you getting hurt. _..again._..."He said looking down and Dani realized what he was talking about.

It seems she wasn't the only one who couldn't forget about _that_ day...and it seems that Danny wasn't done talking yet.

"Please...for me...just try looking at it from my point of view...You're not ready for the ghost fight yet...and neither am I..."He said in a pleading tone and now Dani was directly staring at him.

She hated feeling this way, a part of her was still angry he forbade her from the fights...but she could see the sincerity of his eyes...She knew he meant each of his words.

"Danny...You….These powers are a part of who I am...I want to do something good with them..."Dani said, finally directly speaking to him after 4 days of deliberate silence.

Dani sighed as she rubbed her arm and tried to ignore the bothersome feelings she was experiencing right now.

She didn't like thinking about her origin, that she was a mistake from the start and was only meant to be used by a manipulative monster who didn't care about her at all and only treated her like a tool and would have destroyed her as soon as it was convenient. However, fate gave her a chance to escape all that when Danny came into her life and showed her the truth, that Vlad was nothing more than a lying monster and that she _did_ matter to the people that cared about her.

Now she was free...She was finally her own person, away from that monster and she could finally have the life she always wanted. She now had a home, a family and a _friend_ as well...The thought abut Lucy made her smile briefly, she was really happy that she finally managed to find a friend in the well read girl.

True, none of it was exactly how she imagined it would be. but her new life was still precious to her.

She had a family, a friend, a home and her entire life ahead of her, the only thing that was left was her powers...If she couldn't use them to save people and help her brother out on his duties, she might as well not have them...but they were a part of who she was.

"If I can't use my powers to be a hero...then what can I be?...'Dani asked, more to herself than anybody.

Danny blinked when he heard her voice and was staring at her now.

"You'll be my little sister..."He said with a smile to the little girl who still refused eye contact with him.

"Dani...Please...I know you think I might be acting a little crazy but...someday you'll understand why I'm doing this..."Danny said honestly to the little girl who was no longer glaring.

" _Danny..._ "She muttered to the boy.

She wanted to argue with him more...but she was just so tired about this...Danny was really stubborn….but he was also the person who cared about her the most. She wanted to please him but she still wanted to do something with her life.

She wanted to do something _good._

"Can you at least stop hating me?...'He asked the little girl who finally let go of her frown who was giving him a cheeky grin.

"I could never hate you Danny..."She said, with the first smile he had seen all week on her cute little face.

"But we're not done talking about this big brother..."Dani explained to the boy who sighed.

"I figured but I'm just glad you're talking to me again..."The ghost boy said to the little girl who rolled her eyes but smiled as well.

"So...About that ice cream…."Dani said with a sly grin and now it was Danny's turn to roll his eyes.

* * *

 _20 minutes later_

 _At an ice cream shop_

Danny and Dani were now sitting enjoying their ice cream, they had managed to come at a good time since the shop was having a slow day which meant that his fans and the press weren't bothering them and the staff was kind enough not to make a big deal about them there after their initial shock that the world hero and his sister were patrons.

Now Danny was still enjoying his strawberry cone while his little sister was inhaling her treats with much gusto.

" _Where does she put it all?…_."Danny thought to himself as Dani wolfed down the ice cream like there was no tomorrow.

He still couldn't could comprehend how such a little girl could rival his dad's fearsome appetite for anything sweet.

Once done, Dani sighed and rubbed her belly after eating her third ice cream sundae, her lips were covers with whip cream and chocolate syrup and she even let out a small burp much to her brother's annoyance.

"Hey, you forgetting something?...'Danny teased to the his sister who gave him a cheeky grin.

"Oh yeah, _"excuse me"_...There happy..."Dani said dryly to her brother who chuckled a bit.

"Yeah...So...Now that you're not stuffing your little face, can you tell me how's school's been for you lately?...'Danny asked as he took a sip of from his water bottle.

He really was curious on how things have been going for her since she started, he knew and predicted that her first week wouldn't be fun and he feared the same had happened as well this week.

Danny blinked a bit when he saw a small smile grow on her face.

"I made a friend..."Dani said softly.

"Really?...That's wonderful..."Danny said happily while his little sister.

"Who is it? Come on, don't leave me hanging?..."He asked to his younger sister.

"Her name is Lucy...She's in my class and she's the only girl in the whole school who wasn't star struck by me or made a big deal about me being related to you..."Dani said happily, though her brother blinked a bit at her last words.

" _Has..Has she really had trouble making friends...because of me?..._ "He thought guiltily but Dani sense this and moved her hands a bit.

"It's not your fault Danny, it's just that a lot of those kids at my school are spoiled brats who only care about what's the hottest topic...some more than others…." She muttered as she recalled Lilly and her stupid posse.

"What do you mean?..."Danny asked though he had a sinking suspicion.

"It's nothing, just some stupid, spoiled kids who think there too good for everybody and want me to be just like them…"She said with some disdain in her voice and Danny knew his suspicious was correct.

"A-Lister's right?...'He guessed.

Dani nodded and he groaned a bit.

"So there also there..."He said in annoyance though he should have suspected that.

That apparently snobbery and arrogance had no age limit.

"It doesn't matter, I want nothing to do with those phonies, they aren't worth it…."Dani said with her arms crossed.

Danny smiled, she really was smarter than he was at that age.

"You're definitely wiser than I was at that age, it took me till a while before the Disasteroid to learn that trying to impress a bunch of popular kids who don't care about you isn't worth it..."He said to her.

"So...Tell me about Lucy?..."Danny asked her.

Dani soon explained about the last few days, about meeting Lucy, getting paired up with her and dealing with the stupidity of the A-Listers...of Lilly who flat out ordered her that she wasn't allowed to play with Lucy due to that stupid _"Unpopular by association"_ rule they made up only for her to blow up and ignore them.

She even told him about what went down when she was at her house and how it ended in them becoming friends and all Danny could do was smile at this point.

He was really happy that she seemed to have managed to find a person that seemed genuine.

"I'm glad to hear all this Dani...Lucy sound really nice..."He said smiling.

"She is..."Dani said warmly to her older brother.

Soon Dani ordered another round of sundae's and Danny was surprised she was still hungry.

* * *

Ten minutes have passed and Dani was still enjoying her ice cream while Danny was full after two ice cream cones.

"I'm getting thirsty..."Dani said as she wiped her lips with a napkin.

"Here...Go buy another bottle of water but no more ice cream, I think you had more than enough..."He said seriously to her and Dani rolled her eyes at that.

"Fine...Fine...geez, you can be as bad as mom sometimes..."She said as she took the dollar bill and went to get her drink.

Suddenly she heard a jingle at the door and Dani turned around, worried that the fans might have found them, only to see Sebastian with his nanny.

"Hey Sebastian..."Dani greeted to the brunette boy who smiled as soon as he saw her.

"Hey Dani, what's up?..."He said nicely while Hilda went to get a table.

"Nothing much….Just enjoying some ice cream and about to get some water..."She said casually to the boy.

"You?..."She asked to the brunette boy who shrugged.

"About to do the same? Wanna join us?..."He asked her.

"I'd like to but we're about to leave, and according to my brother, I had _"more than enough"_ ice cream for the day...'She said with air quotes.

"He's here?..."He asked but Dani noticed his tone. It wasn't an excited or star struck tone that most others would get, it was more _"curious"_ than anything.

"Yes...Over there...Though I imagine he's invisible now since he heard the door open..."She said with an eye roll when the booth looked deserted.

"Oh... _Okay_..."He said awkwardly before getting his order while Dani still chatted with him.

* * *

Across the room, at the same booth, an invisible Danny was wondering what was taking his little sister too long, however he heard the door open and he quickly turned invisible since he didn't want to risk his fans annoying him again.

However, he soon turned around to see what was taking Dani so long in getting her water...only for his jaw to drop when he saw her talking to...to a _BOY?!_

" _What the?...What's she doing?..._ "He thought as he saw her continue to chat with the boy.

He couldn't hear what they were saying but he noticed the look on Dani's face….she seemed to be getting a little friendly….and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

" _Dani..._ "He thought, feeling his protective side acting up only a tad.

* * *

Meanwhile with the two pre-teens, Sebastian received his ice cream and Dani bought her water bottle.

"So how's the assignment going?..."He asked her.

"Pretty well, we already finished and all that's left is give a rocking presentation..."Dani said before taking a sip of her water.

"That's good...I hope it all goes well..."Sebastian said to the dark haired girl.

"Thanks..."She said with that pretty smile of hers.

"Anyway, my brother is waiting...See ya Sebastian..."She said to the boy who waved.

"Bye Dani..."He said before joining his nanny who was sitting by the window.

Dani soon joined her brother who was no longer invisible.

"So, ya ready to go?...'She asked slyly only to blink when she saw Danny's expression on his face.

"I'm ready...but….who were you talking to?..."He asked, trying hard to sound casual and not like a crazy protective brother.

"Sebastian...He's a kid at my school..."Dani said with a raised eyebrow at his behavior.

"Just a kid?...'He pressed, trying hard to sound normal.

"Uh..Yeah...What's with you?..."She asked with her arms crossed.

"Huh...Oh...nothing...So...Let's head home..."He said quickly, surprising Dani in the process.

Dani kept sending him weird glances as they left the establishment and went home.

As she flown home, Dani at least felt a little better as she considered today a good day….She managed to make her first real friend since she joined Amity Elementary and she got to eat a boatload of ice cream and she and her brother are finally talking once more.

If only she could convince him that he didn't need to fear for her safety.

* * *

Meanwhile far away from the city...at a high level security prison just near the state line, a certain prisoner with a severe case of anemia was watching the news thanks to the brief TV time that the law permitted him and the other prisoners to have.

He was a man called Frederick Isaac Showenhower but he much preferred his alias of Freakshow.

He growled when he saw that it was another news report about that loathsome half ghost brat Danny Phantom and how the entire world was worshiping that little nuisance.

" _Bah_...Just because he has ghost powers and saved the world, they are treating him like he's a darn king or something..."Freakshow muttered as he laid in his cold prison cell, refusing to acknowledge any jealousy.

He wasn't jealous of a ghost...and most especially not a half ghost child who was basically the biggest cheater against death itself.

All he felt was hatred and a desire for vengeance against that idiotic little Phantom for sending him to this prison in the first place….Yes...He hated him and he wanted his revenge.

" _There has to be something I could do….That brat has to have a weakness...but I can't leave this place without_ _something_ _..."_ He thought to himself as he tried to form a plan.

He already had a means of escape since he never used his one phone call but he couldn't leave here without a plan at hand, to not only ensure his escape but to ensure his revenge against that half ghost child who ruined him.

" _How can I ruin you?..."_ He thought to himself, only to see the news giving another segment about Phantom and his adoptive sister.

" _It's that girl again..._ "Freakshow thought as he studied her features.

Freakshow was surprised to find the existence of _another_ half ghost brat in the world, especially one so young and that looked so much like Phantom to the point that they could essentially blood siblings instead of adoptive siblings. He knew Phantom was hiding something big when he refused to divulge any information about the girl, other than the fact that she's now his adoptive sister.

Wait….Maybe that could be it...Maybe that was what he needed.

" _Hmmm….Perhaps...The girl might be of some use to me….'_ He thought with an evil smirk as ideas began to form in his sinister mind.

Half ghost or not, he could see from a mile away that she was a naive child and Phantom seemed to be completely concerned about her as if he was actually her only real family.

It was sickening...but it might be the weakness he was looking for.

"Oh guards..."Freakshow said in a false cheerful voice much to the annoyance of said guard.

"What do you want Showenhower?..."The guard barked at the prisoner who sent him an innocent smile.

"I do believe I have the right to a phone call?...'He said innocently, while on the inside he grinned at how close him freedom and his vengeance was.

No matter what, Danny Phantom was going to pay and little Danielle Phantom was going to help him one way or the other.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

 _Next time on_ _Dani Fenton: School Daze_

 _ ** **Lies from a grade school drama queen****_

* * *

 **A/N:** Things have just gotten a little dark, now that Freakshow has designs on Dani….

But I'm glad Danny and Dani made up but their situation is still not over yet and they both realize it. Danny wants her safe while Dani wants to give her powers (and more importantly her _existence)_ a purpose which is why they still aren't done yet but at least made nice for now.

Also, for those of you who are wondering _Andy Rouse_ and _Joel Sartore_ are both real life pro photographers. Rouse is best known for his television appearances, especially on Discovery Channel's _Wildlife Photographer_ _TV series._ Sartore is a famous photographer who for 20 years, has contributed to __National Geographic__ _magazine._

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers.

 ** **Kimera20**** **and** ** **DragoonSensei:**** Thank you :)

 ** **Rogue Deity Master:**** With Freakshow showing his ugly face, it might be sooner than we think.

 ** **Christina730:**** This chapter at least covers one of them.

 ** **LooneyAces:**** Next chapter will involve more Lilly drama, be sure of that.

 ** **Poofy:**** My main focus at this point is friendship and family but don't worry, I'll explain more about Sebastian and why Lucy seemed nervous around him soon enough.

 ** _ **:) Till next time beautiful people**_** ** _ **and don't forget to review**_** ** _ **:)**_**


	11. Lies from a Grade School Drama Queen

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Dani Fenton: School Daze**

 ** _Chapter 11: Lies from a Grade School Drama Queen_**

The following day soon came by as Dani was getting ready to head for school. The little ghost girl was currently in her room getting dressed and ready for her day.

"A little more…and there…"She said as she pulled her long dark hair into her signature ponytail. Dani smiled as she checked her reflection and was pleased with the outfit she had used. She was wearing a cute denim jacket, a black top, torn jeans and a pair of black sneakers she had bought the other day.

Needless to say, she liked what she saw.

 _'_ _Perfect~…_ 'She winked at her reflection before placing her hairbrush down.

Once done, she rushed down stairs where she was met with the smell of fresh waffles and immediately saw a large stack of them on the kitchen table.

"Alright! Waffles!...'She exclaimed as she immediately grabbed more than half of the large pile and soon started wolfing them down.

She was already starting her second waffle when Jazz walked in….."HEY! Leave some for the rest of us!...'Jazz shouted as she saw that her sister took basically the lion share of their breakfast.

"You snooze you lose sis…'She said as she poured more syrup on them.

"Do I smell waffles?..."Danny said as he entered the room and frowned when he watched the scene before him…"Hey what about the rest of us?...'He complained just in time for their parents to walk in.

"Danielle…"Maddie's warning tone came as she walked into the room, along with Jack who looked extra hungry.

"What?...'She asked innocently to her adoptive mother who was unfazed.

"I left about 2 dozen waffles on the table for everyone, so why do I see most of them on your plate?..."Maddie asked with a raise eyebrow to the little girl.

"Uh…Bad timing?..."She said sheepishly and then pouted when Maddie took the large plate and soon started serving the rest of the family.

 _"_ _Usually its Jack who I have to keep an eye on about this…_ 'Maddie shook her head before laughing to herself while Dani still pouted as she was forced to settle for 4 pieces, counting the two she had crammed down her throat before her mother came in.

Anyway, Dani continued eating while Jack and Danny were wolfing them down much to Jazz's annoyance and Maddie was peacefully eating her own breakfast.

"So you three, any plans for this afternoon?..."Maddie asked her children.

"Not really, I gotta study for my exams and finish working on my thesis…."Jazz said to her mother.

"How's it coming along princess?..."Jack asked once he already finished his waffles, which didn't surprise anyone since he usually the first to finish eating.

"So far, so good…It's quite a challenge since it is likely the first of its kind…."Jazz said proudly before taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Yeah, a complete thesis focusing on ghost envy and how bad it could get…"Danny teased, finding the entire thing ironic.

He knew that just a few years ago at most, if someone had told Jazz that she would _ever_ express any interest in their family's ghost fighting career, enough to intergrade it in her college application, she would have likely denied and blew a gasket over the whole thing but things were different, not just with Jazz but with the whole family. His secret being out and being accepted, his parent's agreement to be more rational and Danielle's adoption were just the cherry on top that there family has changed and that it was for the better.

"What's ghost envy?..."Dani asked, turning her attention to Jazz.

"Oh…It's a state of emotional jealousy, anger, anguish or flat out envy that a person may have against ghosts…'Jazz explained.

"Envy towards ghosts?..."Dani asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My thesis is about known and potential cases were people have expressed envy for whatever reason towards ghost, like their powers, the potential they seem to possess, basically they desire to be like them or even to _be_ them…"Jazz continued, surprising the little ghost girl.

Maddie however looked like she swallowed something sour when her eldest daughter said the last part since it didn't really sit well with her….."Honestly, what sane person would actually want to _be_ a ghost…"Maddie muttered under her breath but soon realized her children had heard her.

'What's wrong with being a ghost mom?..."Danielle asked curiously to her adoptive mother.

While she knew that they were ghost hunters, she didn't necessarily like that tone of voice when her mother said that. After all she and Danny were half ghost, true they didn't ask to be like that, especially in her case but she loved her powers and she didn't see much of a difference between her two forms, they were still a part of her no matter what.

"I…What I meant to say that it's practically suicide! Unlike with Danielle and Danny, people usually have to be dead in order to be a ghost…"Maddie explained hurriedly after noticing the glares from her elder children.

"You'd be surprised mom…."Danny muttered as he recalled a certain event involving a gauntlet and a crazed ring master who was thankfully locked up.

"It's not suicide…and it's not ridiculous…"Jazz muttered under her breath.

"I didn't say that it was ridiculous Jasmine, I 'm proud that you are embracing the family business and I find the topic interesting…"Maddie said honestly to her eldest child.

"Whatever…Later…'She muttered before leaving to go to school not wanting to be there anymore.

She knew that her mother didn't mean anything by that but she didn't like the way she dismissed a person with ghost envy to be unstable…True, it was sometimes an unhealthy state and could become critical but with all the good press her brother has been getting since the Disasteroid, more and more people have expressed interests in ghosts as a whole and as such, the possibility of ghost envy was increasing and she was one of them.

But she wasn't insane and she was definitely not suicidal; she just sometimes wondered what it was like to have ghost powers as well, to be able to fly, walk through walls and basically…basically….she just wanted to be special like her brother was.

She knew that it was rational that she would feel this way given all the amazing things her brother has done over the years…not to mention the newest little addition to the family who has become the object of adoration not only in the house, but practically all of Amity Park, especially since she revealed that she possessed powers as well.

 _"_ _I gotta get to school…The best way to overcome envy is by being reminded of all the things I should be grateful for, like my perfect GPA…"_ Jazz thought as she rushed out the door.

'What's with her?...'Dani asked curiously.

"I wish I knew…"Danny said before turning back to his breakfast.

Soon the rest of the family were done with school, Danny had left for Casper High and Dani hopped in the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle with her parents who would soon drop her off at Amity Elementary for another day or learning and socializing with her peers. But Dani was only interested in socializing with one person, a shy bookworm who was kind enough to let her borrow her favorite book, a book she had finished reading last night.

She couldn't wait to talk to her about it.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At Amity Elementary_

Principal Elmer Marmel had just arrived to his school, it was early in the morning and the buses were just starting to arrive but it would still be a bit before homeroom would start and some students were coming in to get their stuff from their lockers or go to the cafeteria for a late breakfast.

"Good morning Principal Marmel…"Some students greeted the aged man.

"Good morning students…"He said kindly to the children who went back to their daily business.

Elmer Marmel had been principal of this school for almost 9 years but he had been working as a math teacher for almost 10 years before his big promotion. He had always loved his school, he loved teaching and he loved his job as they principal. Overall, he was content with his position but lately the order has been whack since the arrival of Miss Danielle Fenton. It wasn't that the girl had caused any trouble, but it's been a few weeks and many of the students still flock around the girl, all excited of having the sister of the world hero as a classmate but Elmer knew that the attention just made the poor girl uncomfortable. He had at one point asked if she was having any problems with her classmates but the girl said that there was no problem and said that her classmates were just excited.

Elmer decided to let it slide but Miss Fenton seemed to be a sharp girl and if she was truly being overwhelmed by her peers, he would pick it up.

Speaking of which, the man turned around to seeing his newest student in question walk into the school in the company of another girl whom he recognized as Miss Maslow. Deciding that there was no problem, he realized that he should probably get back to work and soon his receptionist.

"Good morning Principal Marmel…"A plump middle aged woman said.

"Good morning Mrs. Wexler…'He greeted before entering his office.

Once behind the desk, he started his usual morning duties such as the morning announcements, paper work and making sure was in order in the facility he has given half his life to. He still couldn't shake the feeling he's been getting around Miss Fenton, perhaps it was her ghost powers but he couldn't help but feel that something unusual was happening around here.

 _"_ _I'm being paranoid, this is just an elementary school and just how dramatic can these kids become anyway_?...'He thought as he went back to his work.

He completely unaware of the kind of jinx he had just made.

* * *

 _Back in the hall_

"So how's the reading coming along?..."Lucy asked.

"I finished it last night…"Dani said happily, surprising the other girl.

"Finished already?...'Lucy asked, feeling pleasantly surprised.

"Oh, I couldn't put it down…"She said smiling… "I can see why it's your favorite Lucy…Matilda is a girl after my own heart…'She said with a smirk.

"Did you read the part where she glued her father's hat to his head and later bleached his hair?...'She asked with a giggle.

"I couldn't stop laughing at that part but I think my favorite was when _"Magnus_ " got payback on the Trunchbull…"Dani said with air quotes and couldn't stop giggling.

"I know what you mean…She had that long coming…"Lucy said to her friend. She felt very happy, she had a friend and she had someone she could take to about books, a person who wouldn't think she was a boring nerd and was actually taking an interest.

It was nice.

As the two girls get chatting about the book, they started to notice that many students' eyes were on them. Dani ignored them since it was likely out of fan interest once more, but Lucy felt a little self-conscious.

"They are staring at us…"Lucy whispered to the dark haired girl.

"Just do what I do and ignore them, it's actually preferable than-…"She was soon cut off when a bunch of students suddenly surrounded them…."This…"She said flatly as she tried to ignore their stares.

'Dani, is it true?..."Christy asked the ghostly girl.

"What?...'She asked in confusion.

"Is it true that you and Sebastian Hayward are a thing?...'Another girl asked her, startling the little ghost girl in the process.

 ** _WHAT?!_**

"W-What are you all talking about?..."Dani asked with a red face.

"You aren't really dating that boy are you?...'Richie, one of the junior A-Listers asked her in a jealous tone.

"No I'm not, what makes you guys think that…"Dani demanded the other students.

"Isn't it true that you and him went to get ice cream yesterday?...'Another student asked and Dani blinked. She suddenly realized what was happening.

It was the curse of the rumor mill.

"We didn't get ice cream together, I was with my brother and we happened to run into Sebastian who was with his nanny, we only talked for like a minute before leaving…"Dani explained to the students, some looked disappointed, others looked like they didn't believe her and, to her surprised, a few seemed relieved.

'So you guys aren't dating?..."A short girl with pigtails asked and smiled when Dani shook her head.

" _Looks like she has a crush on him…"_ Dani thought with a raised eyebrow but snapped out of it when she suddenly felt an arm around her and turned to see Richie

"Well that's a relief…because I was planning on asking if we could get some ice cream after school together…"Richie said rather flirtatiously, much to Dani's annoyance.

Ever since she got here, she noticed the way he looked at her and he would often make a pass, something she tried to discourage as much as possible, especially when the rest of the hall's eyes were on that. Dani was aware that Richie was flirting with her…and she didn't like it.

"Sorry but I don't think I can….Maybe next time…"Dani said not so gently as she tried to shake her pre-teen paparazzi, not caring about the weird smile on the spoiled bpy's face when she left.

" _I love a girl that plays hard to get…"_ Richie thought with interest as he watched Dani walk away.

Sooner or later, she would be his girlfriend. He was almost 12 and he wanted a girlfriend and he wanted the cutest girl to be it. That position was held by Dani, despite Lilly's title, he could see that the new girl beat her by a long shot in the looks department, the only thing that didn't make it obvious was their styles. Lilly was pretty but it depended a lot on her fancy clothes and make up that made her stand out, Danielle on the other hand basically dressed up like a tomboy but her sparkly blue eyes and long, shiny black hair and pretty smile made her look lovely, all it would take was a dress and some lip-gloss and she would totally be a knock out. There was also the subject of her ghost powers and even her ghost form was cute as well, the long white hair and green eyes were very cool and he actually liked the idea of a girlfriend that could fly and change her looks whenever she felt like it.

Needless to say, Dani was cute and her powers were cool and he wanted her, she was single and she confirmed that the rumor about her and Sebastian was false.

 _"_ _I knew Lilly didn't know what she was talking about…Dani is so going to be mine…_ "He thought as he went to his own home room, Ms. Phillips homeroom to be precise.

* * *

 _Later_

 _During Lunch time_

Dani was getting sick of all of this, all day she had people rushing to her asking if she and Sebastian were dating and she kept telling them that no, that it was a misunderstanding and she would have the displeasure of having some weird boy either her age or young trying to hit on her.

Just how creepy can these kids get?! We were supposed to be elementary school students?!

"I don't know how much more of this I can take…"Dani muttered under her breath but Lucy heard her.

"How do you think that stupid rumor got started?…'Lucy asked.

"I don't know…Maybe someone saw us talking at the ice cream place and assumed the worst…"She said with a sigh, trying to think back.

She didn't recall seeing anyone from school when she and Danny went to get ice cream, the parlor was mostly empty with the exception of her, her brother, Sebastian and his nanny, and also the employees but that goes without saying.

Just who the heck spread that rumor?

"I'm sorry Dani…"Lucy said to her friend who sighed.

"It's just one of the downsides of being famous, people are always going to be making up stories about you…"She said as she recalled the tabloids and all the crazy things they were making up.

She also remembered also having a panic attack when they mentioned cloning only to discover that no one seemed to believe it and she recalled hearing some lady say _"HA! What hogwash will they make up next_ "…before tossing it away, and she noticed that no one else seemed to be taking it seriously.

Her brother said it was the " _crazy truth"_ as he so eloquently put it. When the things you have done or experienced are so outrageous, no one would actually believe that they had actually happened and would believe it to be made up. He even flat out mention it was a major factor in keeping his secret for all those years. He told her not to worry about it and as long as she didn't flat out tell them that she was actually a clone, no one would think that rumor was true.

"This will blow over soon enough…"Dani muttered under her breath but Lucy heard her loud and clear.

"I'll be back in a minute Dani, I got to make a quick at the bathroom…"Lucy said as she left the spot.

Dani stood there, trying hard to ignore her peer. As the little ghost girl had gone to her locker to get her lunch, she noticed something from the end of the hall. She saw that it was Sebastian and he was talking to Lilly.

 _"_ _What?..._ 'Dani thought in confusion.

They were too far away from her to hear what they were saying but they seemed to be in a deep conversation and Sebastian looked serious about something. After a moment he apparently said something and saw Lilly nodding her head before the boy left, and Dani could see the smirk on her face.

 _"_ _Huh? What was that about?..._ 'Dani thought in confusion.

Dani narrowed her eyes and soon became invisible, she had a bad feeling about this but she knew that if Lilly was involved, something unpleasant was just around the corner and she wanted to know what it was. The invisible girl sneaked up the grade school drama queen and saw her gossiping with her little followers who were giggling and nodding like idiots at whatever Lilly said.

"Is it true that Sebastian and Dani like each other?...'Some brunette girl asked her leader.

 _"_ _DUH!_ Bastie has never exactly been discreet and it's obvious he has designs on dear Danielle…"Lilly said to her followers.

" _What?..._ 'Dani yelped but immediately shut up, however the group of girls looked around after hearing that noise but since she was still invisible, they were stumped.

'Did you hear something?...'Carly asked as she looked around before shrugging it off.

"Heh…Must have been some loser or whatever…"Lilly said with a shrug before turning back to her minions.

"Are you sure Lilly? I heard Dani say that she doesn't even like Sebastian like that…"Daisy said to the brunette who shrugged.

" _Puh-lease_ …I like to believe that I know Bastie more than anyone…And I know that he and Danielle will be close soon enough…which means I will be close also…"She said to her minions who nodded.

"What do you mean?..."A girl named Debbie asked her.

"I mean that Sebastian and Danielle are in the same social caste, like me, he is rich and privileged and Danielle is famous and hopefully being around that influence will help her see where she belongs…which is with our kind…."Lilly said as if it was obvious, not that her minions understood but they just kept nodding.

They had been unaware that said ghostly girl had listened to the entire conversation and angrily marched away, feeling a mixture of anger and betrayal. She couldn't believe it!

Sebastian was working with Lilly?! He made the rumor that they were dating?! What the heck?!

But she could see it, the first person who would know about the Ice cream parlor would have been Sebastian, but she just couldn't believe that he would flat out lie and say they were a thing just for the status of being " _hooked up"_ with the world hero's sister!

"I can't believe this! And just when I thought he was a nice guy but he's just a phony fanboy like the rest of them!...'Dani growled as she became visible once more and soon reunited with Lucy who was looking for her.

"Dani, where did you go? What happened?...'She asked when she noticed the sour look on her face.

"Let's just say I found out something that pissed me off…"She muttered angrily. She was about to march away when she noticed Sebastian walk up to her.

"Dani! Hey!..."He said to the girl but was surprised to see the nasty glare.

"What?...'She said hostile-like to the boy much to his confusion.

"Look, I'm not sure if you know but there is some crazy rumor-…'He started but was cut off by the angry ghost girl.

"Oh, I know all about that…No thanks to you…"She hissed.

"Dani…"Lucy exclaimed in shocked, surprised to see Dani act so angry at the boy.

"But Dani, I didn't start that rumor…"He insisted but Dani wouldn't listen.

"Stop lying, I saw you talking to the school princess and I know about your " _designs_ " on me " _Bastie",_ I can't believe I thought you might have been different…"She spat, feeling so angry and hurt by the deception.

Sebastian's eyes widened when he heard that nickname….'Dani, you don't understand I-…"He was ignored as Dani soon became invisible and suddenly Lucy disappeared as well, leaving the dismayed Sebastian all alone in the hall, unable to comprehend what just happened.

"B-B-But I didn't do anything…I was trying to undo the damage caused by that spoiled brat…"He said in a sad voice, upset that Dani just blew him off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _At the Prison_

Freakshow was sitting idly in his dingy little prison cell, ignoring his prison mates and the guards that were routinely checking each cell as he waited patiently for his ride to arrive. His idiotic brute of a cell mate was taking a nap and Freakshow was wise enough not to get on his bad side by waking him up. It's been exactly 24 hours since he had made his one phone call to an old _friend_ that he hope to come and visit him soon and now all he could do was wait.

Suddenly the former ring master felt something land on his shoulder and noticed it looked like a green little ghost bat and he knew it was one of Lydia's.

"It's good to see you…"He whispered to the little create who gave a tiny screech…."It's time to get away from here…Far, far away..."He whispered and the little bat nodded as it understood it's orders and flew away. Freakshow waited and almost five minutes have passed when he heard some sort of commotion and saw the guards running somewhere, possibly to end some stupid fight but he already knew what happening was really.

With his cellmate still sleeping and the guards no longer watching him like a hawk, he turned around to see Lydia enter his cell with that smile on her face.

"Aren't I glad to see you…"He said to the robbed ghost who only sent him a smile, before she wrapped her arms around him and turned him invisible. Freakshow grinned as he finally managed to escape that wretched jail and turned his attention to his loyal partner.

The plan had been very simple, Lydia who help him escape first by distracting the guards by overshadowing some brutes into a fight which they would try and breakup and in the midst of all the confusion, she would sneak him away before they had even noticed.

It had worked and now he was high in the skies and laughed, relishing the escape.

"Well done Lydia…"He said to his partner who only nodded her head.

"Now my dear…How should we celebrate my new found freedom?… Dinner?...Dancing… Exacting my revenge on that Phantom brat who caused us so much trouble?..."He said rhetorically and grinned widely when he saw an evil grin form on her face as soon as he mentioned their enemies name.

Lydia didn't talk much…even when she was still alive but he could always figure out what she was thinking and lucky for him, they always seemed to be in sync, like right now for instance.

"Ah…So exacting our revenge it is…And I do believe I have a plan that will be able to accomplish it…"Freakshow said as he pulled out a piece of paper from his prison jumpsuit, it was a newspaper clipping he had managed to sneak in. He showed it to Lydia, who raised an eyebrow at it.

It was a picture of a small child, a young girl that looked no older than 12 at most, who was smiling cutely to the camera as she stood next to the ghost boy and Lydia noticed there was something of a resemblance between the two.

"This girl goes by the name of Danielle Fenton…Also known as Danielle Phantom…According to the news, she's that accursed Phantom's adoptive sister…and she is also half ghost like he is…"Freakshow explained to his partner who looked surprised of the existence of another halfa.

"I'm not sure how this child came to possess her powers but it doesn't matter to us…if we play our cards right…She will be our new little pawn…The perfect tool to be used _against_ that irksome ghost boy…."He said darkly and notice an evil smile forming on Lydia's face, confirming that she liked this possibility.

"Now my dear, let us fly off dramatically so that we may commence with our new plot…'Freakshow said and soon started laughing as he and Lydia flew far away to a new location

One thing that was for sure, Amity Park's newest halfa was in for a rude awakening in the near future.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

 _Next time on Dani Fenton: School Daze_

 ** _Plots and Revelations_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Uh OH, Freakshow just bust out and Dani is mad at Sebastian. Things are really tensing up here. Also for those who were wondering about Maddie's comment, remember that while she and Jack accept Dani and Danny, years of prejudice doesn't disappear overnight and it's likely it will take them time to get used to _other_ ghosts that aren't their own blood.

Also the Lilly-Sebastian thing will be further explained next chapter and Dani will be facing more drama than she imagined.

Stay tuned everyone.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers.

 **Kimera20** and **DragooonSensei:** Thanks, I've wanted to use him for some time and couldn't resist

 **PokeTennyson25** and **Rogue Deity Master:** I can't promise anything but I can say to stay tune…

 **Guest:** Thanks

 **LooneyAces:** Not originally since Danny believes they aren't worth the trouble and he knows that Dani wouldn't want him to fight her battles for her…unless she requests it.

 **FowlFanKid13:** Thank you very much; I truly enjoy doing this whenever I can…

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people and don't forget to review :)**_


	12. Plots and Revelations

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Dani Fenton: School Daze**

 ** _Chapter 12: Plots and Revelations_**

Dani, still invisible and intangible, carried a shell shocked Lucy as she phased to the one place she knew neither of their _idiotic_ peers would find them and they could finally have some form of privacy.

 _The roof._

Once there, Dani dropped the invisibility and let go of Lucy who still looked like a little uneasy.

"Wow…Give me a warning before you do that…"Lucy said as she rubbed her head, trying to undo the sudden dizziness. However she stopped when she noticed the look on her friends face. Dani look furious but Lucy couldn't help but see that she was more sad than angry and was trying to use the later as a cover up.

"Dani, what's going on? What happened back there with you and Sebastian?..."Lucy asked the dark hair girl.

"There is _nothing_ between me and Sebastian…He's nothing but a big phony…"Dani muttered under her breath.

"What are you talking about?...'Lucy asked feeling genuinely confused.

"I'm talking about the fact that he started that _stupid_ rumor…."She exclaimed.

"What?..."Lucy asked in disbelief.

"I saw him talking to Lilly and it turns out Sebastian has designs on me like all the other A-listers…"She said semi-bitterly.

 _"_ _What?...Sebastian did that?_ …"Lucy thought in disbelief. While she didn't know Sebastian very well, she's been attending this school for over a year now and she knew Sebastian didn't trend with the other A-Listers, he mostly kept to himself when he wasn't busy with his own thing such as photography or his lessons.

He didn't seem like the kind to pull a stunt like that.

As the two girls decided to eat the rest of their packed lunches on the roof, Lucy kept pressing for details about the situation….Something just didn't seem to add up at all…Since when was Sebastian willing to be in the _same room_ as Lilly, let alone go along one of her crazy plots?

"Are you positive about that Dani? It doesn't seem like Sebastian…"Lucy said to the frowning ghost girl.

"Oh! I'm positive alright…I overheard Lilly chuckling about it to her minions about it all, she said that as soon as Sebastian is " _close",_ that she'll be close to….and before that I saw them talking together….It was just a stupid plan to get to me…"She said in between her bites of her peanut butter sandwich, feeling so many emotions right now.

She was very much hoping that she might have found another friend in the brunette boy but he only seemed interested in her fame like the others and he was nothing more than another of Lilly's little lackey boys who only cared about pleasing their little _"princess"._

It was sickening.

"How else could Lilly have found out about the ice cream parlor and started spreading that stupid rumor…"She muttered angrily, feeling so angry as she mentally visualize the two together gossiping about her behind her back and trying to manipulate her like she was some kind of puppet.

Ever since she got to this school, Sebastian was the only other person besides Lucy who didn't go bonkers because of her fame but it seems she misjudged him. She wanted to be angry and annoyed, she wanted to yell at Sebastian and Lilly for trying to trick and use her but she ultimately just felt angry at herself for falling for it. She had believed that Sebastian was a nice, honest guy but he was just a jerk who just wanted to use her for whatever selfish reason he had….

Just like another man who has been dead to her for a long time…Since the day he proved that he never once loved or cared about her, that he always just wanted to use her for his own benefit and would destroy her the moment it was convenient to him.

Sebastian, Lilly and those A-Listers were not to different… She was nothing more to them but a tool for whatever stupid thing they want but she wasn't going to be used.

She was _no one's_ toy.

"How could Sebastian do this to me?…How could he lie and use me to help Lilly out?..."Dani muttered as she put down her sandwich, no longer feeling any desire to eat but she did however pull out her fruit punch and took some big gulps of it.

She was feeling so angry and disgusted by those two phonies who were likely still spreading that dumb rumor and coming up with new ones as well. However, she noticed the confused look on Lucy's face almost immediately when she heard the last part.

"I'm more confused by the idea that Sebastian was even talking to his sister by his own free will...'She said and flinched when Dani suddenly did a classic spit take and was coughing up as a result.

She…She did _not_ just hear that just now, right?

"Are you alright Dani?..."Lucy asked in concern but flinched when Dani turned to her with an alarmed expression on her face.

"What?...H-His SISTER?!..."Dani managed to get out once she managed to stop coughing the excess liquid from her throat.

"I…I thought he already told you…Sebastian is Lilly's twin brother…"Lucy said hesitantly and noticed Dani's jaw drop.

"Twins?!..."She muttered out in disbelief and Lucy was almost worried the other girl was going to keel over any minute.

Dani only stood there in shock as the information finally sunk in. She just couldn't believe it…Sebastian and Lilly were siblings?! But…But it didn't seem possible…

 _"_ _Wait…Now that I think about it…They both have both have dark brown hair and green eyes…and they both dress pretty fancy like…but…"_ Dani started getting a migraine from this little discovery.

The more she thought about it, the more she was forced to realize the physical similarities between the two kids as they had the same hair, eye and skin color and both seem to come from well-to-do families…but looks aside they were nothing alike!

Lilly was a spoiled, condescending brat who liked to show off her wealth and push others around, as well as suck up to anyone she wanted to manipulate and control and Sebastian seemed to be almost the opposite.

"They don't even have the same last name!..."Dani said in an exasperated tone.

"Their parents are divorced and Lilly lives with their mother who remarried while Sebastian lives with their dad…"Lucy explained and was surprised that Dani didn't already know that.

"He…He really didn't tell you did he?…"She said, finally realizing the whole misunderstanding.

"Oh my gosh…I…I thought he was one of her little boy toys…"Dani explained and noticed Lucy's surprised and outright disgusted expression.

 ** _"_** ** _EW!_** Of course not…Of all people, Lilly is the one person Sebastian actively tries to avoid being around at school…Those two get along as well as cats and dogs for crying out loud… "Lucy said almost instantly to the black haired girl….."Why do you think he's in Ms. Phillips class instead of ours?..."She pointed out only to notice guilty, sad look on the other girls face.

As Dani tried the recall the previous event, she recalled the sad look in Sebastian eyes before she disappeared and how he desperately tried to tell her that he had nothing to do with the rumor….

"I'm such an idiot…Why couldn't I see that he was just trying to warn me about the rumor?...'Dani said with a sigh…

Before the two girls could talk any further, they were startled when they heard a loud scream about now.

" ** _LILLY!..."_** Was shouted loudly and almost seemed to echo…It was loud enough to even reach the roof where the two girls were.

"What the-?..."Lucy asked in disbelief and soon noticed Dani grabbed her arm. The two were now invisible once more and fazed through the room once more.

"What are-…"Lucy was cut off when Dani shushed her.

The two invisible girls stood in the hall when they discovered the source of the screams…One very angry looking Sebastian Hayward who was marching to a very smug looking Lilly Dubois. For the more experienced students in the hall, they were expressing interest in what they hoped to be a fight as they knew that soon, sparks would be flying between the two.

* * *

 _10 minutes earlier_

 _Main Hall way_

Sebastian was still rooted to the spot where he had been snubbed by an understandably mad Danielle Phantom despite his best efforts to explain the situation. It all started yesterday when he got home from the ice cream parlor. His mother had come to visit in order to congratulate him for getting an _A_ on his science test and he was fine with that only to discover that he brought _her._

The very bane of his existence the day he was born: _His sister._

The girl known as Liliana Rose Hayward-Dubois or just plain Lilly Dubois since the day their parents finally signed the papers when they were little….but to him she would always be evil incarnate. Yesterday he was forced to play nice to her while his mother did one of her visit as per agreement with his father who was also entitled to see Lilly as well, needless to say he didn't enjoy being forced to be civil to the spoiled brat that had both of their parents fooled with her " _sweet, innocent act"_ and had both of them, especially their father wrapped around her dainty little finger.

Anyway, his mother had asked him the usual stuff she always asks during her visits such as his grades, how his lessons and afterschool activities were going and he mentioned that everything had been going well lately, that he was still getting straight A's, that his fencing was coming along great as for his other lessons and basically the usual.

Unfortunately things went south when he mentioned he had just gotten back from getting ice cream and he accidentally mentioned Dani with Lilly within earshot. When his father had to attend a call and his mother left to talk to Hilda about something, Lilly cornered him and demanded to know about what was going on between me and the new girl and he denied there was anything at all, that he only came across her but that was it.

He should have figured Lilly wasn't going to let it go.

When he first got to school, he immediately went to his locker to get his things but noticed some kids whispering and looking at him much to his confusion. It went on for the rest of the day and he starting to get annoyed, before he could flat out demand them to spill about what was up, something kids walked up to him and demanded to know if he was actually in a relationship with the world heroes little sister. He was shocked and denied but somehow they all knew about the ice cream parlor and then he realized what had happened.

Lilly had opened her big mouth yet again.

He angrily confronted her about her stupid gossip but she denied having said anything that _wasn't_ true. Sebastian was furious since he and his sister had made an agreement to never speak or be near each other during school hours, something Lilly was more than willing to agree to. He angrily demanded her to leave him alone, to tell everyone that whatever she said or did was nothing but a lie and to go back to acting like they were only children like they had agree since the start of the school year and all Lilly did was give that smug smile of hers and nodding her head while she said " _Oh Bastie, you are always so dramatic"_

She knew that he hated that stupid nickname.

He was on his way to try and undo the rumor when he saw Dani at the end of the hall, not thinking twice, he rushed to her and tried to explain what was happening but she then started yelling at him and blaming him for the rumor.

Then he heard her call him " _Bastie"_ and he now knew that Lilly's rumor had already done more damage that he thought and Dani thought he was involved with it. She was so angry she flat out _disappeared_ before he could explain the misunderstanding.

Needless to say, Dani was mad…and so was he.

The angry boy searched all over the halls and soon found who he was looking for. Just 5 yards away wearing an overpriced pink dress and too much make up for her age was his spoiled sister who was going to pay.

 ** _"_** ** _LILLY!..."_** He yelled, earning the attention of everyone in the hallway…is including his sister who turned around in annoyance.

"Ugh…Excuse me girls…"Lilly said to her little minions who soon scooted, leaving Lilly alone with one ticked off Sebastian.

"What is it this time _Bastie_? I was busy…"She said in a bored tone.

"We need to talk _Liliana_ …"He quipped, earning an angry glare from the brat.

"Don't call me that stupid name! It's Lilly _only_ …"She hissed to her twin brother.

"Don't call me _Bastie…"_ He snapped back…"Because of your stupid rumor, Dani thinks I was being dishonest with her and won't even speak to me…"Sebastian said angrily to his twin sister who suddenly smirked.

" _Aw~…_ Bastie is upset that his girlfriend won't talk to him…"She teased and Sebastian's face turned red…but it wasn't from blushing.

"She's ** _not_** my girlfriend and thanks to you, she doesn't even want to be friends with me now…"He said and noticed her smug smirk drop almost instantly.

"What do you mean?..."Lilly asked in confusion.

"You totally embarrassed her and now she thinks I was in on it….She even blew me off when I tried to explain things but thanks to you, she pretty much hates me now…"Sebastian continued.

"So….She… _doesn't_ want to date you?..."Lilly asked in an almost confused voice and Sebastian looked like he wanted to pull his hair out.

"Have you been listening to anything I just said?! Dani thinks I was lying about her and now she won't even look at me!..."He shouted.

 _"_ _Darn it…"_ Lilly thought in frustration, realizing that she probably just blew her best chance at meeting the ghost boy further away.

She _had_ been counting on Danielle gaining a crush on her brother and if they got close, she could get Sebastian to invite her to their birthday party and she could use that to convince the ghostly girl to invite her super hottie brother to attend as well…She also could tell that Sebastian liked her but it seems that maybe she acted a tad too premature…

"I already told you a million times yesterday that we just ran into each other at the ice cream shop and that's it! …"Sebastian continued yelling at his stupid sister.

"Well…How was I to know that nothing _actually_ happened?...'She retorted but Sebastian only looked angrier.

"Listen here Lilly, you are going to tell everyone that your dumb rumor about us is untrue and you're going to apologize to Dani for embarrassing her like that…"He demanded, much to the spoiled girls shock.

"It…It was only a little misunderstanding brother dear…Next time you shouldn't be so vague…."Lilly insisted, not wanting to believe that this really was her fault.

"How on earth is _"Nanny Hilda was taking me to get some ice cream and I ran into Dani who was just heading out and we talked for like a second_ " vague?!…"He asked rhetorically and Lilly only pouted.

"Oh very well, I'll tell the girls that there was a little misunderstanding and that should undo it…."Lilly conceded, only in hopes of keeping a link to Danielle and thus, the ghost boy as well.

"And what about apologizing to Dani?..."He pressed on.

"I will the next time I see her…"Lilly grumbled, not liking the idea of apologizing but having no choice.

It was bad enough that Danielle was still being so difficult with her but she really couldn't afford her shutting down Sebastian as well!...Then she would literally have _no_ chance of convincing her to come to her party which would pretty much ruin her birthday wish.

"Well…I'm waiting…"A voice said and the two twins turned around to a very peeved Danielle Fenton standing there with a nervous Lucy.

"Dani…"Sebastian said.

"Oh Danielle…There you are…Sebastian and I were just about to look for you…"Lilly said nervously to the glaring girl.

"I know you started the rumor Dubois…"Dani said flatly, while her eyes look apologetically to Sebastian who noticed.

"Oh…Well…I…Uh…I apologize for the big misunderstanding, I…I shouldn't have mentioned this to Carly and Daisy who in turn spread it around…"She said quickly, hoping to shift some of the blame off of her but Dani wasn't fooled.

"So I take it that you are going to tell _everyone,_ including your little followers that you were wrong and that there is absolutely _nothing_ going on with me and Sebastian…"Dani pressed and smirked when Lilly reluctantly nodded.

 _"_ _Oh poo…Why does this always have to happen to me?..."_ Lilly internally whined, hating this entire situation more and more.

* * *

As Lilly was forced to undo the rumor by telling everyone that it was _a "misunderstanding",_ Dani, Lucy and Sebastian remained in the same spot as they watched the school princess have to undo her handiwork.

 ** _"_** ** _Ugh_** …I would say that hopefully this might teach her not to stick her nose where it doesn't belong, but I don't want any false hope…"Sebastian sighed, still feeling a bit of a headache from this entire day.

Dani blinked and turned her attention to the boy, feeling very guilty for her earlier accusations, this proved that he was just as much of a victim of Lilly's antics as she was…and she didn't even take the time to hear his side of the story…

"I'm sorry…"Dani said to the boy.

"What?..."Sebastian asked in disbelief, wondering if he heard her right.

"I said I'm sorry…for yelling at you earlier and…for thinking that you were like Lilly…"Dani confessed, much to Sebastian's surprised. He couldn't believe this, if anything _he_ should have been the one asking for forgiveness!

"Dani, you have nothing to be sorry for, you had every right to be mad because of that stupid rumor…."Sebastian said, feeling even worse about this whole stupid thing…."And…It's still my fault, yesterday she was at my house and I accidentally mentioned that I ran into you at the ice cream shop and being the _ever dramatic, gossip hungry blabbermouth_ that she is…she had to spread it around to her stupid friends and make it as fake as possible…"He said in an ashamed tone of voice, feeling so very embarrassed by the one he was forced to call his sister.

"This wouldn't have happened if I remembered how crazy she is…I'm sorry…"He said to the little ghost girl who looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"So she's actually your sister?...'Dani asked the green eyed boy who sighed.

"Unfortunately yes…"He grumbled a bit.

"Ouch…"Dani said sympathetically to the boy…." I…I still owe you an apology Sebastian…I…I actually thought you might have been one of her little boy toy minions…"Dani confessed, earning a horrified look from the boy.

" _ **OH GROSS**_! Not even in my worst nightmares!..."He shuttered and his face became a little green.

"I guess this all clear things up…." Lucy said to the other two who were still in their apologies.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you…"Dani said one more time.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble Lilly causes you…"He said looking down.

"Heh…It's not your fault…It's not like you chose to be her twin brother…"Dani said with some humor in her voice.

"Believe me…If I _had_ the choice, I would have happily been an only child…"He said, earning a chuckle from Dani and Lucy.

"I still find it hard to believe that you guys are even related, you're both are nothing alike…"Dani said to the boy.

"I'll consider that as a compliment Miss Fenton…"He said slyly, earning another chuckle from both girls.

"Still…Sebastian…Me and Lucy were going to the library afterschool…If you want, you could tag along, providing that's alright with you Lucy?..."Dani said to her friend who nodded.

"Sure, I don't mind…"Lucy said to the two.

"I'd love to but I got fencing lessons after class and my French lessons right after…'Sebastian said with a sigh…" Could we take a rain check?..."He asked the two girls.

"Oh sure, whenever you're ready…."Dani said, trying to hide her disappointment.

She was _hoping_ that now that all this nasty business was dealt with, that maybe she could go back to trying to be friends with Sebastian. However, the little ghost girls eye widen when she notice a smile form on his face as if he recalled something.

"Say…Uh…Dani and Lucy…I'm not sure if you both are into this but…This Saturday I'm going to the Aquarium…There's a new exhibit involving the baby beluga whale that was recently rescued…."Sebastian started.

"I read about that in the paper, it was all about how marine biologists found a poor baby beluga washed up at the shore and how he's being taken care of right now at the local aquarium until he's strong enough to rejoin his own kind…"Lucy said with interest.

"Well my nanny is taking me this Saturday at noon and I'm planning on taking as many pictures as possible of the new baby whale….If you guys want, you can come…'He offered kindly to the two girls.

"An aquarium…Sure that's sound likes fun…"Dani said with a smile. She's been in this town for weeks now and this would be her first trip to the aquarium, so naturally she was excited to go.

"Yes, it does sound nice but I have to ask my parents first…"Lucy said to the two other kids, feeling particularly happy at the idea.

It might be nice going to a lovely aquarium with Dani and hopefully another friend as well…She wanted to do it…even if the other person was the brother of her worse enemy but Sebastian wasn't Lilly and it was clear he disliked his sister very much. It wasn't fair to for her to be nervous and wary of him just because he had the misfortune of being born as Lilly's twin…

.It wasn't nice and he clearly seemed like a well meaning person.

It was time that she stopped being so scared and reached out instead of hiding and whining like she always did before Dani showed up.

"So it's all set, if you guys want my nanny could pick you guys up and we can all go together…."Sebastian offered to the two girls who nodded.

"Sure Sebastian…"Dani said smiling.

"That works…"Lucy said with a shrug.

"Alright, I'll let Hilda know about the arrangements for Saturday…"Sebastian said, feeling much happier to know that he at least will have some company this Saturday other than Hilda.

Suddenly the three children were brought out of their chatting when they suddenly heard the bell ringing, signaling the end of lunch period and the start of class time.

"Oh darn it…Lunch is over…We've been so wrapped up with Lilly's nonsense that we missed it…"Lucy said in dismay, having only ate half of her lunch during this entire situation.

"Darn it…Ugh...Let's go Lucy, maybe if we're lucky we won't be tardy for English…"Dani said to her friend who nodded.

"See you Sebastian….Can't wait for Saturday…'Dani said before leaving with Lucy.

Sebastian smiled and for the first time that day felt a sense of peace that this stupid drama was behind him and that Dani and Lucy didn't hate his guts anymore. Realizing the time, he left for his next class and felt a sense of eagerness for this Saturday.

It still bummed him that he couldn't go to the Aquarium with his dad but at least now he had a chance to have some company in both Dani and Lucy.

He might end up going with some friends instead….

* * *

Unknown to the three pre-teens, a certain spoiled brat was angrily marching on her way to class, her mind still filled with anger due to the blow to her pride she experienced and her still lacking her key to meeting her beloved ghost boy and having all her dreams come true.

 _"_ _Darn it, I was sure that I had that girl…but no matter….I will get my wish this year and no one, not Bastie, not that bookworm and most definitely not Danielle is going to keep me from it…"_ Lilly hissed under her breath as she finally made it to her class.

Her eyes landed on the two girls, one geeky bookworm that was a total nobody as far as she was concern and the snotty little ghost girl who thought she was too good for the A-Listers.

 _"_ _It doesn't matter, I am Lilly Dubois and I always get my way in the end…"_ She thought as she sat at her desk, her eyes still on the two girls.

She was the princess of Amity Elementary and no matter what Danielle would concede to her in the end, she would make sure of it.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

 _Next time on Dani Fenton: School Daze_

 ** _Family, Friends and Foes_**

* * *

 **A/N:** For those who were wondering, I've been hinting that Sebastian and Lilly were related in some of my previous chapters and this was _not_ a sudden, random move on my part.

As I stated, both Sebastian and Lilly are green eyed brunettes and they both come from rich families also in _chapter 10,_ Sebastian mentioned trying to avoid " _an obnoxious brat_ " and in _chapter 9,_ Lilly clearly knows Sebastian personally and was eager to use him for her own gain. Also Lucy clearly seemed nervous around Sebastian whenever she had interacted with him in the previous chapters; it's _because of_ his relation to Lilly, despite being aware of Sebastian's dislike for her, he is _still_ her regular bully's brother and Lucy is/was a naturally shy, nervous girl in the first few chapters.

Sebastian and Lilly are fraternal twins but they don't get along well, Sebastian is well meaning but Lilly is a brat and their personalities always end up clashing.

I hope this explains a bit of it.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers.

 **FowlFanKid13:** I know right, I hope this chapter lives up to that expectation.

 **AstroGravity Phan, Wiseguy2415** and **Mikaela2015:** Thanks.

 **LooneyAces:** Heh, a lot of kids at 11-12 do start having small crushes on each other but Richie mostly just wants Dani because he thinks she is pretty and he is obviously taken in by her fame, so it's a shallow crush if any.

 **DragoonSensei:** No kidding….

 **Rogue Deity Master:** I know what you mean, he's nasty but that's what makes him an effective villain.

 **Guest:** Well envy will be mentioned several times, especially with Freakshow as shown here…

 **Jolecksek:** Thanks for the kind words but so far no, all of my stories will be independent, separate fics but will have similar elements every now and again.

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people and don't forget to review :)**_


	13. Family, Friends and Foes

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Dani Fenton: School Daze**

 ** _Chapter 13:_** ** _Family, Friends and Foes_**

 _After School_

Dani was currently flying home, she already spent a few hours with Lucy at the library, where the pre-teen bibliophile wasted no time in showing her all her favorites that the grand building of knowledge has to offer, they spent about 2 hours just reading and hanging out before Lucy's mother came to pick her up and the little ghost girl was currently on her way home, feeling positively more upbeat.

Why wouldn't she?

She got to hang out with her best friend, unravel Lilly's stupid plot to use her and also possible found another friend in Sebastian as well, despite all the drama she had with him today. She still couldn't believe that he and Lilly could possibly be siblings, much less twins but they were and she nearly made a horrible mistake over her misunderstanding of his role in Lily's stupid rumor.

But the good thing was that now they were okay and that she also got to look forward to going with both Sebastian and Lucy to the Aquarium this Saturday and she knew that she could hardly wait for it and it was only Wednesday!

"This Saturday is going to rock...'She said giddily as she even did a somersault in the air, just enjoying the fact that she likely made another friend and nothing could spoil this moment.

"I wonder-..."Suddenly a blue mist escaped her mouth and she realized what this meant...

A ghost was around...

"Oh man...'Dani looked around, true she was still trying to convince Danny to let her fight and he was still being too stubborn about it but she realized she was alone and that there was a potential danger around and only she had the power to stop it.

Not even Danny could stop her there...

"Now where is it?...'She muttered as she looked around, in hopes to find the potential spook to fight.

Suddenly she heard a bunch of loud screaming and saw a bunch of people running from a department store and Dani saw a bunch of blasts could be heard in there.

"Bingo...'She muttered as she flew in and saw a bunch of the electronic devices all pilling together with a laughing white haired ghost with shades at the top of it.

" _ **HAHAHA!**_ With these glorious devices at my disposal, I, **_TECHNUS_** , Master of all technology, will rule all!...'He shouted loudly despite the fact that only Dani had been in the area.

"Oh, I don't think so...'Dani shouted as she readied her ghost ray, from what she could see, this guy didn't look to threatening, just annoying and she was certain she could handle it.

"Who dares interrupt me?...'The ghost named Technus bellowed, only to look confused upon seeing her.

"I do, Dani Phantom is the name..."She said proudly only for the tech ghost to look even more baffled.

"Do not take me for a fool, I, _**Technus,**_ master of all-..."He was cut of by Dani who looked annoyed all of a sudden.

"It's short for _Danielle_ and I'm his sister and the person who's going to-..."Dani rant was stopped when she felt a hand on her should, turning around she saw her brother giving her a firm look.

"Going to _safely_ sit on the sidelines while I clean up this mess..."He flat out ordered and ignored the pout that Dani was giving him.

'Big brother..."Dani said unhappily to him while Technus looked confused.

"What's going on here whelp? Don't tell me that you tried duplicating yourself again..."Technus said with a critical eye.

"What's he talking about?...'Dani asked to her brother who shook his head.

"It's not important, just go wait for me Dani while I take this guy down..."He said to his sister who still had a stubborn frown.

"But I-..."She was cut of by her brother.

"I thought I already told you that you aren't ready for fights yet..."He said angrily to the white haired girl who looked just as angry.

'And I thought I told you that we're not done on that subject, not to mention the fact that this guy came out of no where and you haven't showed up yet..."She angrily pointed out.

"Don't give me that, sit now..."He said as he pointed to a corner, far away from where Technus was.

"You can't be serious..."Dani said in an incredulous voice.

"Either do as I say or I'm telling mom and dad..."He said flatly, causing the little ghost girl to look even more unhappy before sighing in defeat.

" _I can't believe this_..."She muttered angrily as she marched to that appointed stop, stomping her feet as well.

Danny sighed before turning his attention to Technus who was glaring down on him hard.

"No matter, one or two don't make any difference to me..."He said as he summonsed all the tech around him to make a big, robotic like suit.

"True, since your going down either way..."Danny quipped to the tech-ghost.

"We'll see about that ghost boy...'Technus sneered before sending a blast to him.

Danny easily dodged it before facing of against Technus in a curb stopped battle. While the teenaged ghost boy fought the technology-obsessed ghost, Dani was angrily sitting on the ground as she witness the fight, feeling absolutely insulted that she couldn't take any part of it. She was forced to watch her brother send numerous ghost rays and ice blasts and dodge whatever Technus threw at him and she was growing more and more bored by her lack of participation.

 _"If he'd just let me fight, that chump would already bee crammed in the thermos right about now_..."She thought as she watched the battle continue.

It just made her so mad that he would do this to her, sure she understood his reasons since he wanted to protect her but this was just too much. It felt as though she was just going to waste like this, she wanted to jump in and take part of the action, she wanted to have some fun and adventure and most of all...she just wanted to do something good with her powers. After what felt like an eternity, Danny had finally managed to destroy Technus's robotic-body and sucked him into the thermos. Once he put on the cap, he rejoined his little sister who still looked absolutely angry.

"Thanks for waiting..."He said with a smile that irritated the little ghost girl to no end.

"Like I had any choice..."She said in a defeated voice which Danny tried not to let get under his skin. He still stood by the belief that he was doing the right thing and he wasn't going to deter just because she didn't like it.

"Let's get home..."He said and the two halfa's flew out before the paparazzi could arrive to hassle them.

Unknown to them both, someone had been watching the entire battle from a distance with a pair of binoculars, though he was more interested in the _lack_ of actions from the little ghost girl and the fact that her so-called big brother was keeping her out of the fight.

 _"Hmmm_...Interesting..."The figure said before putting the binoculars down before he retreated from the area.

An idea was forming in his mind, one that involved the little halfa known as Dani Phantom.

* * *

 _A few days later_

 _Saturday morning_

 _Fenton Works_

The next few days had been almost painfully slow for Dani, between school, dodging Lilly and her posse as well as being forced to sit on the side lines while her brother and even her parents handle the ghost attacks. The only good things that happened were her hanging out with Lucy and occasionally Sebastian when he wasn't busy. However now it was Saturday and she was finally going to the Aquarium with her friends and she couldn't wait for it.

"Now this is what I'm talking about..."Dani said proudly as she admired her reflection. She was wearing a comfortable light blue t-shirt, a pair of white shorts and a pair of blue sneakers. She felt as comfortable as she looked and that was how she liked it.

"You look very cute sweetie, I hope you have a nice time with your friends and promise me that you will behave for Ms. Hilda..."Maddie said to her youngest child who was still doing her hair.

"Don't worry, I will..."Dani said as she put her hair in her signature pony tail.

"Perfect...'She said as she winked at her reflection before going down stares. It was about 10:55 and she knew that Sebastian said that his nanny would pick her up around 11, so they would be here any minute.

"Thanks again for letting me go with Sebastian and Lucy to the Aquarium mom..."Dani said to her mother who placed a backpack in her hands.

"It's alright dear, now promise me that you will stay close by to them and listen to whatever the nanny says..."Maddie said to her daughter.

"I will..."Dani said with an eye roll, having already had this conversation before.

"Also I took the liberty of packing you a lunch, and some money in case you want a souvenir, an umbrella and also a scarf in case you get cold, also be sure not to go to the bathroom or anywhere unaccompanied and-...'Maddie was still speaking and Dani almost cringed as she realized she was getting into " _fussy mother_ " mode once again as she kept repeating her the rules she had to remember just because she was going to hang out with her friends.

"I know...I will...Mom, I'm just going to the Aquarium...I'll be fine..."Dani insisted to her mother. Suddenly some honking was heard from outside and Dani knew her ride had just arrived.

"That must be them, see ya later mom..."Dani said as she ran outside, taking her backpack with her.

"Be sure to call me when your about to go home, alright..."Maddie said to her daughter as she walked outside.

"I will...'She called back as she made it to the car, it was a nice black BMW 2 Series Gran Tourer and she saw Hilda coming down and she could see that Sebastian and Lucy were already in the back seats.

"Hey Dani..."Lucy waved to her friend.

"Hey guys..."Dani said as she climbed inside the vehicle and was even more impressed by the spacious interior.

"Nice van Sebastian...'She remarked to the boy who looked embarrassed for some reason.

"Thanks..."He muttered as he still fiddled a bit with his camera while his nanny was still talking to Dani's mom. Soon Hilda came back the they were now on their way.

"I can't wait until we get there..."Dani said happily as she practically moved in her seat.

"You're really excited to be going to the Aquarium aren't you Dani?...'Lucy noted to her friend who was practically bouncing.

"You bet, I've never been to one before..."Dani said, surprising her two friends and Hilda who said nothing as she was focusing on the road.

"Are you serious, you've never been to one before?...'She asked in a surprised voice, with Sebastian looking just as astonished.

"Huh? Oh yeah well...before I was adopted, I was constantly moving from place to place so I never really had the time to enjoy something like this..."She said, trying to sound as vague and casual as possible.

She liked both Lilly and Sebastian but she still wasn't sure if she could tell them her origin yet. As nice as they were, she felt it was still too soon for such a thing. Also, she didn't want to spoil their day by bringing up her life's story. Thankfully they both chose not to say anything though she wondered what was going through their heads.

" _Poor child..._ Hilda thought in sympathy as she kept driving. She knew about the girl from the news, that she was the adoptive sister of Danny Phantom and that she somehow possessed the same powers as him but the Fenton's refused to divulge any information other than the fact that she was now in their custody.

Hilda honestly didn't want to pry into it, it wasn't any of her business anyway, the only thing is that the girl was a friend of Sebastian and she would now be her responsibility for the afternoon, though she felt her heart sink a bit when she heard how casually the girl mentioned that she's been " _from place to place'_ before being adopted.

She must have been referring to the Foster Care system and from how she said she likely never went to an aquarium and possible other similar places, it must have been that she might have been living in less than financially adequate homes before...though maybe she was looking too much into it. It wasn't any of her business and she wouldn't do anyone favors by jumping to conclusions about the girl's past. Whatever it was, she at least now seemed to have a nice home and Mrs. Fenton, her adoptive mother seemed to be a very kind and doting parent so she really shouldn't be thinking about this.

All she should be thinking about was making sure that the three kids she would be responsible for this afternoon would have a nice, safe and fun time at the Aquarium.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At the Aquarium_

The three children and the nanny were having a lovely time enjoying the sights of the majestic, underwater creatures. Dani and Lucy had enjoyed admiring the stunts of the dolphins and otters while Sebastian was taking a picture of each sea creature he thought was unique as possible, which to him, meant each and every specie the place had to offer. Lucy was particularly liked a family of sea turtles that had swam closer to the glass and Sebastian even took a picture of her with them while Dani insisted they all take a group photo with Sebastian included in it.

Soon, however, they had arrived to the whale exhibit and Sebastian was almost being hyper with excitement as he readied his camera for the picture he wanted to quite a while.

"There she is..."He pointed to the tank and all three of the children with the nanny stood in amazement as they finally saw the animal he wanted to see most of all.

It was a large, pudgy, gray baby beluga who had swam closer to the glass upon seeing them. The creature stayed close and even make some sounds, as Hilda kept reading the information to them.

"Her name is Brook and that she's about 8 months old...According to the Aquarium, she's making a good recovery and should be able to rejoin her own kind when she's old enough to survive on her own... 'Hilda explained but the children were still too taken in by this animal, especially Dani who couldn't look away from it.

She was momentarily stunned once she saw the creature before slowly melting out of it and-

 _'Awwww! She's so cute_ ~...'She squealed and even giggled when she saw the baby whale make funny faces and even blew some bubbles to get their attention.

"Oh man... this is incredible...'Sebastian said excitedly as he kept snapping away to his hearts content..."It stinks that I couldn't bring my professional Nikon camera but I'll take what I can get..."He muttered as he kept taking pictures of the unique animal who almost seemed as if she was actually posing for the pictures.

"Hey there Brook..."Dani said to the baby beluga who responded by blowing a bubble ring much to the girls delight.

"I think she likes you..."Lucy said in between her giggles as she kept admiring the adorable whale.

"You think?..."Dani said as she moved her hand closer and to her amazement, the baby whale moved it's flipper as if it was mimicking her.

"Did you guys see that?..."Dani said excitedly while Lucy and Sebastian looked just as excited.

"That was totally awesome, do it again Dani, I have to take a picture of it..."Sebastian said as he prepared the camera.

"Oh...Okay...'Dani said as she moved her hand and even spun her finger around and to her amazement, the baby whale nearly spun around as well.

"Did you guys see that?..."She asked to her friend who nodded.

"Got it on camera..."Sebastian said proudly as he presented them the picture, a well time snap shot of Dani and Brook in the exact same pose.

"I see you are getting acquainted with Brook..."One of the employee's said to them..."She really enjoys attention which is good since she's become rather popular around here ..."He said, just in time to see said whale keep swimming around them, getting more attention of the Aquarium's patrons...

"She's really amazing..."Dani muttered and ignored the tour guide's facts about whales, as she was still too captivated by the fun, cute creature who kept looking at her with her unique features, it almost looked like Brook was smiling at them.

Soon lunch came by and Dani ate the lunch Maddie packed her while Lucy bought some stuff at the snack bar and Sebastian ate the lunch that Hilda prepared for him. They spent the rest of the day admiring and taking more pictures of the sea creates and even made a stop by the gift shop where Lucy bought a cute stuffed sea turtle and Dani bought a fluffy white stuffed beluga whale plushie and Sebastian, being a boy, just bought a T-shirt that had a cartoony great white shark on it.

Soon it was already nearing 5 and Hilda knew that it was time to be heading out now...

"Now wasn't that a fun day..."Hilda said as she guided the children out of the aquarium who were still in lively spirits.

"I'll say...'Lucy said as she cuddled her toy sea turtle, feeling absolutely invigorated.

"I'm glad we managed to come, I got so many great pictures but my favorites are of Brook, I'll tell you...the camera really loved her...'Sebastian said as he kept checking the photos he managed to obtain about the baby whale.

"Yeah and she really loved the camera too...'Dani joked as she recalled all the cute tricks the whale made.

'Anyway, we should get going, I promise your parents I would bring you all back by 5:30..."Hilda said.

'Can I use your phone Nanny Hilda, I told my mom I'd call her when we were done...'Dani said to the woman who handed her the phone. She dialed her family' home phone number and in less than a minute, her mother had picked up.

" _Hello..."_ Maddie said over the phone.

'Hey mom..."Dani said in a chipper voice.

" _Oh Dani, did you have a nice time today at the Aquarium?..._ 'Maddie asked her daughter.

"You bet, you should have been there, we saw all kinds of amazing fish and sharks and there was this baby beluga named Brook and she was really fun to be around...'Dani said happily into the phone.

 _'Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself dear, so are you heading home now_?...'The mother asked.

"Yes, we're just exiting this place and I should be back home in a bit.

 _'Alright, I'll be waiting, see you in a bit..."_ Maddie said before hanging up.

Soon the group hopped into the vehicle and were driving back to their destinations.

* * *

 _15 minutes later_

 _"Oh, of all the rotten luck..."_ Hilda thought in frustration as she was still stuck in traffic and she still had to bring Dani home.

They had already dropped Lucy home since her address was the closest one and all that was left was to head to Fenton Works, which they should have arrived ages ago had it not been for this monster traffic jam. She wasn't the only one losing patience as Dani was dying of boredom in her seat with Sebastian who was preoccupying himself with his camera.

"I can't believe this..."Dani muttered, wanting to be home right now and eat dinner, as she was starting to feel hungry.

However it didn't look like the traffic was going to let up soon and it was still quite a drive to Fenton Works...though if she had used her flight, it would take her less than five minutes to get there.

"Excuse me Nanny Hilda, could I please call my mom again?...'Dani asked politely to the blonde nanny who handed her the cell phone. After dialing and waiting, she was soon speaking to her mother once more.

"Hey mom...Bad news, looks like I'm going to take a while, we're stuck in traffic..."Dani explained to her mother.

 _"Oh I know sweetie, I'm sorry but earlier your brother had been fighting against some rampaging ghostly bulls that stampede and did a lot of damage on the main road, which is causing the traffic jam._.."Maddie explained and since she was on the phone, she never saw her daughter's bitter look upon hearing that their had been yet another ghost fight she has been left out of.

"A ghost attack huh?...'Dani muttered, not liking this at all..."If that's the case, is it alright, if I just fly home, I don't think it's going to let up for a while..."Dani asked, surprising both Sebastian and Hilda.

"What? But Dani, I promised that I would bring you home..."Hilda said sternly to the child who was still convincing her mother.

 _'Dani, I already told you that I don't like you going to places by yourself_..."Maddie said sternly to her child.

'Mom, I'm just talking about flying home, and I don't see the big deal ,I've flown home from school before..."Dani pointed out to her mother.

" _That's because it's close and you know the way...Not to mention that your brother's school is close there as well..."_ Maddie pointed out as well.

"Mom, I don't really see the big deal and I'm getting hungry, I know how to get home from here..."Dani insisted once more before hearing her mother sighing.

" _Vey well but I want you to come straight home...Put Hilda on the phone right now..._ 'Maddie ordered and Dani quickly handed the cellphone to the child caregiver and Hilda soon found herself conversing with the girl's mother.

" _Hello Ms. Hilda_...'Maddie said to the one she entrusted her child with.

"Yes, Mrs. Fenton?...'The nanny said.

" _Looks like Dani wants to fly home_..."Maddie said with a sigh.

"Are you certain that it's alright?...'Hilda asked the mother who said yes.

 _"Yes, I trust her to fly straight home, and I know that the traffic jam is still going on so I don't want to burden you with an extra stop_...'Maddie said.

"It's no burden at all Mrs. Fenton...'Hilda said before complying to the girl request.

The phone call soon ended and Dani suddenly changed into her ghost form, startling both Hilda and Sebastian by her transformation since this was the first time they have seen it up close.

 _"Awesome..."_ Sebastian said in amazement as he witness the blue rings replace Dani _Fenton_ with Dani _Phantom._

"I had a great time today, thanks for taking me to the Aquarium..."She said to Sebastian who sent her a smile.

"Anytime, I'll see you Monday..."Sebastian said with a wave as Dani fazed out of the car, leaving the two people behind.

"My...She is certainly...something isn't she..."Hilda said as turned her attention back to the road, already knowing to take a left which would lead them to hopefully a less clogged up path to the Hayward mansion.

"You got that right..."Sebastian said as he looked out to window as he saw Dani fly out of his sight.

He felt happy that he got to spend the day with her and Lucy, it still hurt that his dad had to cancel on him due to his conference today but he at least managed to get to see Brook the Beluga whale and he didn't have to do it alone.

All in all, it was a pretty fun day.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _In about 30 feet in the air_

Dani kept flying on the route she knew from that point to her home. She was in particularly high spirits from having a fun day with her friends though a part of her was still bummed to know that there had been another ghost attack and that she had to miss out on it...to the point that her brother hadn't even told her that there even was one today.

" _Why can't he see that I'm not helpless? I can handle any ghost just as well as he can..._ 'She thought stubbornly as she took another left, she was just two streets away from her home when suddenly, she heard some commotion coming from a nearby ally.

" _ **HELP!..."**_ Was shouted loudly and Dani heard some screeches as well.

'Huh? What the-...'She shouted in concern as she flew down to see what the sort of trouble was.

Once there, she saw about three green ghost bats attacking a man with raggy clothes, who was lying on the ground as they were screeching, clawing and even biting him despite his screams.

"Help me! Someone please save me from these little beasts...'He pleaded as the bats kept attacking him.

'Oh no..."Dani yelled as she immediately shot a ghost ray at one of the bats, catching it as well as it's buddies attention away from the man and onto her.

Dani knew that her brother had forbade her from fighting but she couldn't take it anymore. They were just small ghosts and they were hurting some poor man who immediately retreated to the far end of the alley to get away from them. They were hurting him and no one, not even her brother could stop her from doing this.

"Come on you winged rodents...'She growled as she shot more ghost blasts at the bats, agitating them more as they tried to swarm her but she was much bigger and stronger then them. However she didn't have a thermos on her which meant she couldn't just fight and capture them...the best she could do was fight and hopefully scare them away from here.

'Take this! And that!...'She shouted as she managed to hit all three of them at one, causing them to shriek in pain.

 _ **"EEEEHHHGH!..."**_ The ghosts bats let out before flying away from the area.

"Yeah that's right, and don't come back!...'Dani shouted before feeling positively pumped, she actually managed to fight a ghost and saved someone and not even her well meaning but stupidly protective older brother could take this away from her.

The little ghost girl turned around to see the man whom she just saved, still hiding in the shadows, obviously still scared about what had just happened.

"It's alright now, those pests are gone...'Dani said kindly to the man who still hid in the dark.

"That was quite an...experience...thank you very much dear child, for saving my life ..."The man said, and Dani finally got a good look at him.

She saw that he seemed to be a sickly looking man with very pale skin, and his eyes looked red and he seemed to be an albino. He was wearing worn out, dirty clothes that obviously must have been taken from good will and she realized that this man was likely homeless, judging by his appearance and he was giving her a smile with his reddish looking lips.

Needless to say, he seemed to be a rather unfortunate individual.

"It was no trouble at all sir..."Dani said kindly to the man as she approached him, hoping that they didn't hurt him too much.

"Oh my...Aren't you that ghostly girl that had been in the papers recently?..."He asked the child who had saved him.

"Yes, my name is Danielle Phantom but please call me Dani..."She said innocently to the man who was giving her a large grin.

"You, my dear child...can call me Fred..."He said with that same, strange smile on his face to the little ghost girl.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

 _Next time on Dani Fenton: School Daze_

 ** _Stranger Danger_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Uh oh...I think we all might know what ' _Fred'_ is short for here...Stay tune to see how this turns out...

Also on an more positive, unrelated note... Admit it, Beluga whales are total cuties~ :)

The aquarium scene was influenced by one of my own childhood visits to an Aquarium and I got to see a Beluga up close for the first time...and I still think their downright adorable...

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers.

 **Wiseguy2415** and **LooneyAces:** Thanks, I tried to make it as surprising as possible without making it look random. ...

 **Rogue Deity Master:** I'm afraid there is one in every family out there... sad but true...

 **danifan3000:** Well she is still a kid, a spoiled, impatient one that's not used to not getting her way, so you can't exactly expect more from her.

 **Kimera20:** Indeed it is...

 **DragoonSensei:** Maybe, maybe not but my focus for the time being is building on a friendship, they are still kids after all.

 **FowlFanKid13, Invader Johnny** and **May71115:** Thank you :)

 **Spectre Kid:** I'm not going to give any spoilers but I don't think I'll make Lilly _that_ extreme, sure she's a spoiled brat, a very big one but I don't see her being _murderous..._

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people and don't forget to review :)**_


	14. Stranger Danger

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Dani Fenton: School Daze**

 ** _Chapter 14: Stranger Danger_**

In the alley, Dani looked up to the man whom she had rescued and who was sending her a grin on his very pale face.

"Are you alright sir...Those little pests didn't hurt you did they?...'Dani asked in concern and noticed that his left arm was bleeding a bit.

"What? Oh this...Don't worry child, it's just a scratch...though, if it wasn't for you it probably would have been _much_ worse...'Fred commented as he looked at his injury..."Thank you again for saving my life Ms. Dani Phantom...'Fred said in a magnanimous tone to the little girl.

"Oh, it was no trouble really sir...'Dani said with a big smile, feeling positively elated from this experience.

She had managed to use her powers to kick ghost butt and save someone and she was feeling on top of the world, nothing could make this moment horrible!

"Well I suppose I shouldn't expect anything less from the sister of _Danny Phantom_ , I bet that this was literally child's play since you probably fight much worse ghosts on a regular basis with him...'Fred said and noticed that the smiling face on the girl had dropped a bit.

 _'I wish..."_ Dani thought as she began to feel melancholy at the irony of his words and how Danny had been acting so protective since she arrived.

"Oh dear heavens...I didn't say anything to upset you did I?...'Fred asked in concern to the little ghost girl.

"Oh, no...It's nothing...'Dani said quickly but Fred clearly didn't believe her.

"Now child, do not lie to Fred...You had just saved my life and for that, I am quite grateful...So tell me what's on your mind...'Fred said as he sat down and gestured to the spot next to him, inviting Dani to have a heart to heart with him.

Dani knew that it probably would be a good idea to talk to _someone_ about her problems. True, she was aware that it probably wouldn't be wise to tell her personal issues to some man she had literally just met, especially in an alley but she had a feeling that she could trust Fred. Fred was obviously poor and he had been through an unpleasant experience and Dani sympathized with him because it reminded her of her own misfortunes when she had been living on the streets.

It had been hard living on her own, doing everything in order to survive until the next day especially with her condition that had been getting worse the more she used her powers until her brother had saved her. It was hell but there had been a few moments that weren't so bad. She recalled one time when she had been hiding out in Central Park in New York, she remembered that she managed to get her hands on a hot dog she swiped from a nearby cart but she didn't get a chance to eat it when some jerk had bumped into her, causing her to drop it and he didn't even bother to apologize. Dani had been sad until some kid, a little boy named Teddy who looked to have been around 7 or 8 and had eyes that reminded her of Danny's. He had seen it and he gave her an unopened bag of animal crackers and gave her a smile, he said that he didn't mind sharing. Dani recalled that she nearly shed happy tears and wanted to give him a big hug for that. They had sat together on a bench where Dani ate the crackers and talked for a while until he had to go home.

That was probably the first real interaction Dani had with a child before she joined Amity Elementary and it had been a pleasant one to say the least. Teddy would likely never know just how much his little gesture of kindness still meant to her. It reminded her that not everyone in the world was selfish and cruel and even during hard times, there were still people who wanted to help you. It was obvious that Fred had nothing and had clearly seen better days. Dani also realizes that she didn't mind giving him just a moment of her time as well. Sighing to herself, she found herself seating next to the man before giving her tale.

"It's like this Mr. Fred-..."Dani began telling her story to the man.

She told him about her powers and her desire to use them, she also told him about how her brother had forbade her from fighting ghosts out of fear for her safety, even after seeing her skills in fighting, he still wouldn't budge. She didn't tell him anything about her being a clone, she wasn't naïve enough to give away such a big secret that she wasn't even sure she could trust her friends with yet, much less the perfect stranger. During the entire conversation, the man named Fred gave her a sympathetic look and he seemed like he felt sorry for her.

"And that's the story...'Dani said with a sigh, feeling all the bitter feelings she had bottled up were out but they weren't gone yet.

"I still can't believe that Danny Phantom would do such a thing...Imagine, overlooking your potential in such a way, doesn't he had even the slightest bit of respect for you ..."He said in a scandalized tone of voice.

"O-Of course he does, my big brother...He means well...He's just being overprotective..."Dani said hesitantly before giving into a frown as she recalled the fights they have been having lately and despite talking about it that one time, things haven't changed between them at all, making her unhappy.

"I know he loves me...it's...he just doesn't understand...My new mother is just like him, she's always acting like I'm made of glass or something...I know that she loves me too but...but I'm not the little china doll she sees me as...'Dani said with a sigh, wishing her brother and mother would give her a chance to prove her worth and to give her powers a sense of purpose as well.

'My adoptive father and sister mostly stay out of it, I don't argue much with them and they are nice to me but...I don't think they understand the situation I'm in either..."She said sadly to the man who put a hand on her shoulder in a consoling way.

"Oh you poor dear child, you're family doesn't understand the kind of girl you are at all but you aren't alone, believe me I know where you're coming from...'Fred said as he looked lost in thought.

"What do you mean?...'Dani asked in concern to the homeless man who let out a sigh, like he was remembering something that he didn't want to remember.

"Let's just say my family and I never always saw eye to eye either, I often felt that they liked...other people more than they liked me and I think deep down I did as well...'Fred said sadly, making the little ghost girl feel sorry for him.

"I'm sorry about that Fred...but if it makes you feel better, I like you..."Dani said kindly to the man whom she felt a strange kinship with.

"Aren't you sweet?...'He said with a smile..."Between you and me, I think deep down your brother knows that you are just as good at fighting as he is...why I think you might be even better...given a little training and experience of course ..."Fred said in a cheerful way.

"You really think so?..."Dani said in a hopeful voice.

"But of course, I mean take it from an old vagrant like myself, in this world you need all the strength and skill you got in order to survive because not everyone has the patience to be kind..."Fred said in a somber tone.

"You don't have to tell me twice..."Dani mumbled as memories of hard times came to her mind.

"If you have a talent, then you should use it and don't let anyone else stop you...If you have a power then it's your right to use it whenever you feel you have to...Like just now when you saved my life...which reminds me..."Fred suddenly searched his tattered coat and pulled out something from his pocket.

"Here...I know that it might not be jewelry store material but it's all I got at the moment..."Fred said smiling as he handed her a bracelet, it was a simple, cheap looking leather bracelet with a small, red, possible fake gem in the center of this and Dani blinked at the sight of it.

"Consider it as a gift for both saving my life...From a new friend..."He said kindly to the little girl.

"But Fred, this isn't necessary...'Dani said trying to be both polite and not hurt his feelings. The bracelet was simple and surprisingly well maintained which contrasted the rest of Fred himself but she didn't want to take it when he obviously had nothing..."You don't have a lot, you shouldn't give that away so easily...'Dani said while Fred shook his head.

"Oh but I insist dear child as my way of saying thank you, I don't really have a lot of friends so it's not like I know anyone else who would want it..."Fred said casually as he urged the child to take the gift. To his pleasure Dani complied and put the bracelet on her.

"It's nice, thank you...'Dani commented once she saw his face have an even bigger grin.

"I should be the one saying thank you for the fact that you actually gave me someone to talk to this evening child..."Fred said happily to the little girl.

Dani smiled at that but still, she felt a little guilty about taking something he should have kept, she knew that it was a cheap bracelet and it wouldn't get a lot but it could have gotten him _something_. As a former street urchin, she knew what it was like to have literally nothing at all. Wasting no time, she checked her pockets and pulled out a $5 dollar bill, what remained of the money her mother handed her earlier today and she presented it to the man.

"Here, you need this more than I do..."Dani said but Fred scolded at the money.

"I wasn't selling you the bracelet, it's a gift..."Fred insisted but Dani wouldn't be dissuaded.

"Please, it will make me feel better knowing that I gave you _something..._ Like you said, from a new friend _..."_ Dani said and sent him a cute smile, the man begrudgingly accepted the money.

"You truly are something else dear child...Oh dear, it seems to be getting late..."Fred said as he pointed to the sun which was beginning to set.

"Oh man you're right...'Dani said as she realized she spent more time here than she thought and that she had to get home.

"You best be on your way home, after all you never know what kind of dark, twisted scoundrels lurk in places such as this..."Fred said to the little girl as she changed into her ghost form.

"I will, it was nice meeting you Fred...'Dani waved before hitting the skies while Fred waved at her as well.

"Believe me child, the pleasure was all mine...'Fred said in a friendly voice until Dani was out of his sight.

Once she was gone, his friendly smiled changed into a twisted smirk.

"Stupid kid...She's even more naïve than her pesky brother..."Fred said sinisterly as he immediately pulled off the dirty clothes he had on to reveal a rather clean looking, darker clothes that matched the dark look on his face.

"Lydia, you can come out now..."He said and in less than a minute, Lydia returned along with the three green ghost bats as well, the ones he used to make it look like they had been attacking him.

'Excellent work my dear, that child took the bait...now all that's left is to see how this goes..."Fred or rather Freakshow said before letting out a cackle, however Lydia sent him a concern glance when she pointed to his arm that was still bleeding a bit.

"It's alright dear, we had to make it more authentic after all, beside it made that little brat easier to manipulate...'Freakshow said with a sneer before it melted into a satisfied grin..." I managed to give her the device, now no matter where she goes, we will be able to follow her...'He said with a dark expression on his face.

He was in a glorious mood, Phantom's bratty little sister had took the bait and he managed to gain her trust. He also managed to manipulate her into wanting to prove herself more to her brother and with the bracelet on her, which he was confident that she wouldn't take off for whatever altruistic reason she had, he would be able track her every move.

Overall, phase one of his plan had just been completed.

* * *

 _At Fenton Works_

Dani had immediately fazed into the building, she checked her watch and cringed when she realized she came home about 20 minutes later than she intended to. Once there she saw her mother, brother and sister in the living room while her dad was in the kitchen getting some fudge.

"Danielle Fenton, what happened, you said that you would be back in 5 minutes and it's been almost half an hour..."Maddie scolded to her adoptive daughter.

"I know I'm late mom but I can explain..."Dani said in an excited tone of voice, surprising those around her.

"Then explain now..."Maddie said sternly to the girl who was beaming.

"I was flying home but I ran into a ghost and I won the fight and managed to save someone!..."Dani exclaimed happily, shocking everyone, even her dad who had been listening in the kitchen.

"What?..."Danny shouted in disbelief.

"Did you say ghosts? You caught a ghost?!..."Jack ran in with an excited grin on his face, one that was not matched by his son or wife.

"I couldn't since I didn't have a thermos but I still managed to kick ghost butt..."Dani said proudly and felt happy when she saw Jack's smile.

"I thought we agreed that you weren't ready for fights Dani..."Danny said in an angry voice.

"I never agreed to any of that, I was on my way home and these three stupid ghost bats were attacking someone, what was I suppose to do?!..."Dani shouted.

"Wait? Three? It was three against one and you still came out on top? Wow! You must have been at it, how big where they? ..."Jack asked in excitement while his wife and other children sent him a dirty look.

"Jack, what are you doing?..."Maddie asked in disbelief.

"Nothing,I'm just asking..."Jack said innocently while Danny still sent the girl a disapproving look.

"Did you get hurt?..."He asked her.

"No I didn't, so stop babying me already!..."Dani shouted.

"Calm down you guys...Danielle, exactly what happened?..."Jazz asked the little girl who had a proud look on her face.

"Well it all started like this-..."Dani began her story.

She told them how she had been flying home until her ghost sense went off and she heard screams coming from a nearby alley. She went down to see three ghost bats attacking a poor, homeless man named Fred and how she managed to get rid of them. Since she didn't have a thermos, she had to settle for scarring them away. That was the reason why she had come home later than expected.

"And that's what happened, Fred, the guy I saved, even gave me this bracelet as a thank you..."Dani said proudly as she showed off the item.

"Danielle, you shouldn't accept things from strangers..."Maddie said sternly to her youngest child.

"Mom, Fred isn't a stranger anymore, I saved him and besides, he looked like he didn't have enough strength to beat up an alley cat, I doubt he's dangerous..."Dani said confidently to her mother who sighed.

There was an uneasy silence in the Fenton Family living room until Maddie finally spoke up.

"Well, since you had saved this Fred person and no harm was caused, I guess it's alright..."Maddie said with a sigh while her son sent her a dismayed look.

"This doesn't change anything Danielle, it's still dangerous for you to fight..."Danny said stubbornly while Dani sent him a disbelieving look.

"What? Come on Danny! I just managed to kick serious butt without you, I can handle fighting..."Dani said insistently to him.

"I already told you that you're still too young and-..."He was cut off by her hard glare.

"Bull! I'm strong and today proves it..."The dark haired girl said angrily.

"You're not ready yet..."Danny said stubbornly.

"If you give me a chance to show you, you'd see just how wrong you are...speaking of which, I can't believe you didn't even tell me that a ghost fight happened downtown today..."Dani accused.

"You were at the Aquarium..."Danny pointed out, not liking the look she was giving him.

"You left me out, you don't want to admit that I'm strong..."Dani said angrily.

"Dani...please..."Danny groaned, feeling a headache from all of this.

"Calm down you two..."Maddie said as she tried to be mediator to her fighting children.

"Tell her mom..."Danny demanded, hoping his mother would say something to defuse whatever was brewing in his little sister before she did something too crazy.

Maddie realize that she was facing a crossroads involving her son and youngest daughter. She was a little torn about ideals and logic, not wanting Danielle to get hurt but at the same time, not wanting to be a hypocrite as well. For a long time, she and Jack had hoped that their kids would take an interest in the family business, they wanted to show them the ropes and teach them how to defend themselves in case they ever came across a ghost and they weren't around. Learning the truth about her son had been a welcoming surprise, the ghost powers had shocked her to the core but she accepted that she had been wrong about Danny Phantom, her little boy could never be evil regardless of whether he was a ghost, a boy or something in between. When Danielle came along and she learned of her sad story, she felt very protective of her and wanted to be sure that she would be safe, even siding with her son when he felt she wasn't ready for fights yet. After all, her boy would surely know what was best for another halfa child wouldn't he?

However she had to accept reality that Dani was no longer in danger of melting, she was a strong child and as much as she didn't want to see her get hurt, she also didn't want to see her overpowered in the event that they weren't around. Being a mother was the hardest job in the world, especially being the mother of well-meaning but stubborn kids and how they often clashed against each other.

She could only hope to think of a compromise to satisfy both of their needs.

"Dani, as a mother, I don't like the idea of you in danger...'Maddie started and she ignored the satisfied grin on her son's face when she said that...'But...That doesn't mean I don't want you to be able to protect yourself..."Maddie confessed, shocking Danny and earning an eager grin from Dani.

"What? But mom-...'Danny shouted.

"I told you Danny, I am tough enough to fight ghosts...'Dani said proudly but to her confusion Maddie just shook her head.

"Let me finish, I want you to be able to defend yourself Danielle, but I don't want to see you recklessly looking for trouble, what I am saying is, that in the event like today where you come across a ghost and either me, your father, brother or sister aren't around to help, you are allowed to use your powers to protect yourself but that's all until you're older..."Maddie said with her arms crossed.

"But mom, didn't you hear a single thing I said so far, I beat those ghosts and I managed to save Fred today...'Dani repeated to her, hoping that she would see her reason.

"And I'm proud of you dear, I'm happy to know that you did that but I am serious, you can use your powers to protect yourself but that's all until we know you're old enough to handle it..."Maddie said sternly.

There was an uneasy silence it the room. Danny had a frown but it soften before nodding, seeing the reason in his mother's logic, Jazz chose to remain quiet, unsure of which side was right and which side was wrong and Jack was looking at his newest child who was looking to the ground, obviously not very happy about this development.

"I can't believe this...You guys really are overlooking me...'Dani muttered, feeling very unpleased right now.

"Danielle, we're not overlooking you, we love you...We just want to make sure that you don't get hurt..."Maddie insisted while she watched the girl march away, obviously not happy right now.

* * *

 _Later_

 _In Dani's room_

The dark haired halfa girl laid on top of her bed, staring at the ceiling that had her glow in the dark stars, she turned off the lights once she got in there, not in the mood to deal with anything right now. She was just brooding in the dark in her room, the previous events still fresh in her mind and it made her feel...it made her feel...

Angry...Unhappy...Embarrassed...Upset...Insulted...something along those lines...

She just couldn't believe how dismissive her brother had been about her first _solo_ victory and he still refused to accept the fact that she could be just as good as he was at fighting...That she didn't need him to mollycoddle her to such an unfair degree. Her parents were no better in her opinion, Maddie at the very least had accepted the fact that she had skill in fighting but she restricted it to just protecting herself if she was by herself! And while Jack at least seemed impressed by her victory, he didn't make much of an effort to back her up...

It was so unfair! _Jazz_ didn't even _have_ any powers and she was allowed to fight alongside them during ghost crises but it was her to get the short end of the stick!?

'Why are they doing this to me? I'm not fragile...I'm not helpless...I'm not weak...So why are they treating me like I am?..."She asked out loud before turning over, remembering her conversation with Fred earlier.

She had only known the man for a period of no longer than half an hour but he seemed to be the first adult she's met since she came here that didn't seem to think that she was a helpless child, he even said that he thought that she could even be a better fighter than her brother if she kept practicing.

She wanted that, she wasn't the helpless little child everyone thought she was, not with her powers anyway. Danny might think in his own misguided way that he was doing her a favor, that he was trying to give her a normal childhood but that just wasn't and would never be possible. She was _ **not** _ a normal child and she never will be. She wasn't even born into this world like other kids, she was made in a laboratory by a monster and was used as his tool. She didn't come into this world as a person, she came into the world as a tool and a malfunctioning one at that. She had been damaged until Danny found her and fixed her, he gave her a chance at a life but she knew that it could never be normal.

She had ghost powers and she wasn't normal but that didn't bother her. She didn't mind having powers, she didn't mind that she wasn't born like others or that she might not live a typical life, she didn't mind that she had her abilities...but what she did mind was that they and more importantly she, had to go to waste. If she couldn't have a normal life, then she at least wanted one where she could be of some use somehow. She wanted to do good and feel that she had a purpose, she knew that her powers were meant for that but Danny was denying her that.

And that hurt her...as ironic as he claims he didn't want to see her hurt, his actions were causing her pain.

He didn't understand but she had to make him understand. She couldn't live her life like this, she had to prove to him somehow that he and the rest of their family didn't have to baby her. Fred seemed to believe in her abilities so why couldn't Danny and the rest of her family? She had to do something, if not, she feared that they would keep overlooking her potential forever...and she would just be a waste as a person...

She needed to prove that she was strong to her brother one way or the other, she needed a chance to show him her worth as a fighter...she needed...she needed...

 _"Experience_..."She muttered as she recalled more of her talk with Fred.

He said that he believed that with just a little practice and experience, he thought that she could match her brother in skills...she was certain what she needed was experience but she knew that she couldn't count on the off chance that she would have to wait for a ghost to come after her when she was away from her family...She had a feeling she would need to break some rules here and there if she wanted to get her chance.

She feared that it would be the only way...

"Dani- girl. .."Was heard along with a quick knock on the door, and Dani knew who it was. Sighing to herself, she got off the bed and opened to see her adoptive father, Jack Fenton looking at her with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay?...'He asked his adoptive daughter who shrugged.

"I'm fine, I doubt that I can get injured by doing nothing in my room...'She said with an eye roll though Jack shook his head.

"I didn't ask for attitude, I just wanted to see how you were holding up...You wanna talk, I brought fudge?...'Jack said as he brought in a bowl filled with the treat and Dani sighed once more before turning onn the lights and letting him in

Soon the large man and the little girl were sitting on the bed with Jack offering her some pieces in order to break the ice and hopefully curb her temper.

"I know that you're upset sweetie...but I hope you know that you're mom and brother love you and that they mean well...'Jack said before shoving a piece of fudge into his mouth.

Dani didn't answer him, she just shoved some fudged into her mouth in silence and Jack felt sorry for her. He was actually very pleased to know that she had managed to beat not only one but THREE ghosts all on her own. True, as a father he was concern for her safety but he was well aware that Dani had powers and that she was good at using them just like her brother. She was a tough girl, it reminded him of a lot of Maddie. Both were beautiful, sweet, smart females who were strong and could easily overpower whoever was foolish enough to try and pick on them.

Dani was a tough cookie, not to mention she had both the skill, the drive and the moxy to be a great ghost fighter given the proper training. It proved that no matter how she came into the world, she had Fenton blood running in her veins. However, Maddie was serious with her restrictions and he admitted that she had a point that the girl shouldn't be looking for trouble, that was why he volunteered to come here to have this conversation with her.

"I know you're unhappy but things will work out in the end, until then however, I came to give you this...'Jack pulled out a thermos from behind, surprising Dani in the process.

"You're mother said that this is just to capture the ghosts that _attack_ you in the event that we're not nearby...'Jack explained slowly..."I know that you're a tough girl Dani, I do believe that you're a strong fighter but you're mom and I want you to promise that you won't go out _looking_ for danger, you promise that?...'Jack asked her while Dani was still looking at the thermos in her hands with an unreadable expression.

After a few moments, she nodded her head..."Okay...'She said.

"That's my girl, now come along, it's time for dinner...'Jack said as he and Dani left the room.

He was unaware that his adoptive daughter had her fingers crossed when she made her promise. He was unaware that later, she would feel guilty for doing that. He was also unware that she felt that she had no choice right now.

As he and his family went to have dinner together, Dani's mind was filled with a mixture of thoughts and emotions. As she glanced at her brother from across the table, who was slowly touching his steak, not speaking at all. Her eyes then landed on her two parental figures before going back to her meal.

" _I don't care what I have to do...but I'll prove myself to them...I just have to..._ 'She thought before continuing eating.

She knew that she needed experience if she was ever going to improve her abilities, she knew that she might have to break some rules and she might need to do things under the radar.

She didn't mind...It was a risk but she wasn't _afraid_ of taking risks.

No matter what, she knew that she just had to do this.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

 _Next time on Dani Fenton: School Daze_

 ** _A Brother's Duty_**

* * *

 **A/N:** I would like to thank you, my dear readers, for helping reach my 100th review for this. You guys all rock!

Also, for those of you who are wondering why Danny seems a little harsher here and in the previous chapter, we will dive into that next chapter...

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers.

 **Invader Johnny** and **Spectre Kid:** I know this chapter might be a little disappointing and I know Dani should know better but the fact remains that she's _still_ a child, and she will be prone to misjudgment and Freakshow knows that and is taking that to his advantage.

 **VanguardLard** and **smuwahad** : I agree that maybe Danny was being stubborn but it's because he is very worried about Dani's safety and he has always been rather stubborn...not unlike Dani herself when you think about it.

 **Wiseguy2415, Kimera20** and **DragoonSense** i: Thanks.

 **Mazamba:** I suppose...

 **LooneyAces:** You are correct sir...

 **Rogue Deity Master:** 1) She certainly, 2) I...um...Don't know how to answer that last one

 **cristianabnertorres:** Thanks bro :)

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people and don't forget to review :)**_


	15. A brother's duty

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Dani Fenton: School Daze**

 ** _Chapter 15: A Brother's Duty_**

 _Earlier_

It was Saturday morning and Dani had just left with her friends to the Aquarium. Danny was happy that she was socializing and enjoying herself. She deserves it after all.

"She must be having the time of her life right about now…'Danny said as he kept flying on his way to Sam's house to pick her up for their date.

Today he was going to take her to listen to an all gothic poetry reading she really had her eye on and then later they were going someplace for a nice lunch together.A nice and simple afternoon with his girlfriend?

Could anything be sweeter?

Suddenly a cold, blue mist escaped his mouth and he groaned loudly, already knowing that this mean.

"Shoot!...I better call her now just in case…"Danny said as he dialed Sam's number on his cell phone. A few moments later, she finally picked up.

" _Hello…"_ Sam said on the other line.

"Hey Sam, it's Danny…I think I'm going to be a little late, my ghost sense just went off…"Danny explained with a sigh.

 _"Who is it? Skulker? Technus?..."_ Sam asked.

"That's what I'm going to find out, I just called to let you know and to go on ahead without me. I call when I'm done…"Danny said.

" _You sure you don't need my help, I can be there in a minute flat_ …'Sam offered.

"I'll be fine and I'll let you know if I need help…"Danny said before hanging up.

This was the fifth time so far that a ghost either interrupted or ruined on of their dates. He hated doing this but he was the town protector and he can't just ignore a ghost attack. He had a duty to the city to uphold.

"I swear if it's the Box Ghost again, I'll shove him in the thermos by _hand_ …'Danny growled as he mentally conjured the _fat_ overalls-wearing being painfully crammed into the tiny metal thermos in such a way.

However, he suddenly heard some loud screams and turned to see a large Ghost bull on the interstate and nearly ramming into several cars.

"Oh no!..."Danny shouted as he flew down and turned the car inviable and moved it away from the bull's path.

"Thank you Danny Phantom!..."The guy in the car shouted in gratitude as he quickly pulled out his cell phone to snap a picture.

"Anytime citizen…'Danny said as he tried not to roll his eyes at the fan-boying. He turned to the bull who was now snorting in rage at the sight of him.

"Alright _Toro,_ we can do this the easy way or the hard way…Which is it?...'Danny quipped as the bull just charged and Danny managed to dodge it.

"Why do they always choose hard way?...'Danny asked to no one as he sent to ecto-blasts at the bull, getting his attention.

However to his dismay, the bull started glowing and soon another copy of it appeared, then another and another. Now there were _six_ angry ,snarling bulls to deal with.

"Oh come on!..."Danny shouted in dismay as all of the bulls began charging in and some even flew up to get to him, but Danny was thankfully swifter and managed to avoid being trampled by the small heard of dangerous cattle.

"Six against one isn't fair, so I better even the playing field…"Danny said as he created three copies of himself, making a total of four Phantoms.

"4 against six, not enough but it will have to do…"He muttered as he ordered his copies to distract the bulls before they caused even more damage and hurt someone.

As the copies tried to handle five of the bulls, the original Danny went face to face with the original bull.

"Alright _heffer,_ let's dance…'Danny said as he went after the bull who was still running on the streeths, severaly damaging the road and everything in it's path.

'I don't think this is what people mean when they think of _"running with the bulls_ "…'He muttered as he suddenly got an idea.

He summoded his copies and whispered the idea and two of them flew away to get a much needed item, while the original and the extra copy stayed to gather the bulls.

"Come over here, boys…'Danny and his copy shouted as they sent ecto blasts to each of the six bulls, making them very angry but getting there attention.

Soon enough, the other copies showed up, each carrying _red_ blankets in their hands and the other with an extra Fenton thermos.

 _"Toro…Toro…Toro…_ 'Two of the copies chanted and as predicted each of the bulls charged up to them…and in path to the original Danny who had the Fenton thermos ready at hand.

 _"Olé…"_ Danny shouted as he sucked up the six ghost bulls all at once.

'Glad that's over…'Danny muttered as he looked at the state of the area.

It was a lot of damage and he could imagine that traffic later would be a total nightmare. The ghost hero decided to leave before the media shows up and he soon found himself calling Sam to let him know that he was on his way.

* * *

 _Later_

Danny had just returned home, having spent almost 5 hours with Sam at the poetry club before they took a munch needed lunch break at the Nasty Burger. It would have gone longer exept that they had to deal with an attack from Skulker and their fans barging in on them while they were trying to enjoy themselves. They managed to shake them all off, beat Skulker and decide to end the day there before something else happened.

"I'm home..."Danny announced as he fazed in to see his mother and Jazz in the living room.

"Danny, have you seen your sister Danielle?...'Maddie asked in a worried tone.

"No, why? What happened?...'Danny asked alarmed.

"I got a call from her almost 20 minutes ago, she said that she was going to fly home since Sebastian's nanny was stuck in a traffic jam..."His mother said in alarm.

"This isn't like Danielle...she should have been back by now..."Jazz pointed out.

Before Danny could respond, he felt his ghost sense act up and turn to see a guilty looking little ghost girl faze into the room, obviously knowing that she was late.

" _Thank gosh, she's alright..."_ Danny thought in relief.

"Danielle Fenton, what happened? You said that you would be back in 5 minutes and it's been almost half an hour..."His mother scolded Dani, though he could see she was more relieved than anything.

Ever since her first grounding, Dani had been more careful with her curfew and everything and it was strange that she would be so tardy when it wouldn't take long for her to fly home.

"I know I'm late mom but I can explain..."Dani said in an excited tone of voice, surprising those around her.

 _"What's with her?..."_ Danny thought in a suspicious way.

"Then explain now..."Mom said sternly.

"I was flying home but I ran into a ghost and I won the fight and managed to save someone!..."Dani exclaimed happily, shocking everyone, even her dad who had been listening in the kitchen.

"What?..."Danny shouted, unable to believe this.

Dani had been in a ghost fight?! What?!

"Did you say ghosts? You caught a ghost?!..."Dad shouted as he ran in, clearly excited by the mention of the " _G"_ word.

"I couldn't since I didn't have a thermos but I still managed to kick ghost butt..."Dani said proudly while Danny felt a headache forming.

"I thought we agreed that you weren't ready for fights Dani..."Danny said in an angry voice.

What was she even _thinking?!_ He specifically told her that she wasn't ready for fights yet and she goes off and does this...and acts _happy_ about it too?!

"I never agreed to any of that, I was on my way home and these three stupid ghost bats were attacking someone, what was I suppose to do?!..."Dani shouted at him, while Danny continued to glare, which she returned in full force.

"Wait? _Three?_ It was three against one and you still came out on top? Wow! You must have been at it, how big where they? ..."Jack asked in excitement while Danny looked surprise.

Why was he acting like it was a _good_ thing that Dani had disobeyed and had been in a fight?!

He wasn't the only one peeved as Mom sent dad a glare and chewed him out as well. Danny turned to his little sister who still had that stubborn look on her face, he examined her and saw no visible injuries but...

"Did you get hurt?..."He asked her, wanting to be sure.

"No I didn't, so stop babying me already!..."Dani snapped.

He wasn't babying her! He was just wanting to be sure that she was alright. He was just being a concern brother is all!

"Calm down you guys...Danielle, exactly what happened?..."Jazz asked as she tried to defuse the situation before it escalated.

Dani soon began to gloat about her fight. That she rescued some homeless guy...Fred Something?...from a few ghost bats and all the while she had the most confident look possible on her little face while Danny could only feel agitated by the story

"And that's what happened, Fred, the guy I saved, even gave me this bracelet as a thank you..."Dani said proudly as she showed off the item.

"Danielle, you shouldn't accept things from strangers..."Mom chided.

Danny had to agree. Even at her age, he knew it wasn't wise to accept things from strangers, especially ones who hang out in alleys.

"Mom, Fred isn't a stranger anymore, I saved him and besides, he looked like he didn't have enough strength to beat up an alley cat, I doubt he's dangerous..."Dani said confidently, not seeing the big picture.

Danny could only stare, his headache getting worse from this entire thing. He glanced at his mother who looked like she was really thinking things over.

"Well, since you had saved this Fred person and no harm was caused, I guess it's alright..."Mom said before sighing as Dani had a triumphant grin on her face.

"This doesn't change anything Danielle, it's still dangerous for you to fight..."Danny said quickly, only to see Dani's expression changed to an unhappy one.

"What? Come on Danny! I just managed to kick serious butt without you, I can handle fighting..."Dani insisted but Danny wasn't having any of it.

"I already told you that you're still too young and-..."He was cut off by her hard glare.

"Bull! I'm strong and today proves it..."She said angrily to her older brother.

Danny tried his hardest to be patient, rational and think clearly. He knew that Dani hadn't done anything wrong and he was glad that Fred guy was alright. From the way she descrbed them, those ghost bats didn't sound like too much trouble but it was the principal of the matter. Dani had flat out ignored his warning. She should have at least tried to find him if there was a dangerous ghost around instead of rushing blindly into battle like she did with that fight with Skulker. He knew that Dani was skilled, he knew that she had a lot of potential to be strong but the fact remains is that she is still a child and too many of his enemies wouldn't hesitate to destroy her on the spot, not to mention all the dangers of ghost fighting he had faced and so many hardships that she wasn't ready to bear yet.

"You're not ready yet..."Danny said, wishing she would try and see it from his point of view.

Couldn't she understand what she was doing to him?

"If you give me a chance to show you, you'd see just how wrong you are...speaking of which, I can't believe you didn't even tell me that a ghost fight happened downtown today..."Dani said in an accusing tone of voice.

Danny merely frowned, unfazed by her attempts to be intimidating and act like she was wronged here.

"You were at the Aquarium..."Danny pointed out, not liking the look she was giving him.

"You left me out, you don't want to admit that I'm strong..."Dani said angrily.

"Dani...please..."Danny groaned, feeling a headache from all of this.

She was his little sister and he wanted her to be safe and happy. That everything he did was with her best interests in mind! Why can't she _see_ that? Why was she treating him like he was the bad guy just because he wanted to make sure that she was safe and sane?!

"Calm down you two..."Mom said as she tried to get in between her bickering children.

"Tell her mom..."Danny pleaded, hoping that she would do or say something that would snap Dani out of her obsession with playing hero.

She had to understand that this wasn't a game or some kind of kid's cartoon show! It was real life and the danger was real too!

To his surprise, instead of jumping in and ordering Dani to stop fighting immediately, their mother only paused, as if she was thinking something over. After what felt like forever, she finally spoke up.

"Dani, as a mother, I don't like the idea of you in danger...'Mom started and Danny smiled at that only to drop it when he heard a " _but"_

 _"But? But what?.._.'Danny thought in alarm as mom continued talking.

"That doesn't mean I don't want you to be able to protect yourself..."Maddie confessed, shocking Danny and earning an eager grin from Dani.

"What? But mom-...'Danny shouted, unable to believe what was happening here. Was she really just going to give Dani permission to fight ghosts after all?!

"I told you Danny, I am tough enough to fight ghosts...'Dani said with a proud look on her face.

"Let me finish, I want you to be able to defend yourself Danielle, but I don't want to see you recklessly looking for trouble...'Mom started, confusing her two dark haired children.

"What I am saying is, that in the event like today where you come across a ghost and either me, your father, brother or sister aren't around to help, You are allowed to use your powers to protect yourself but that's all until you're older..."Mom said sternly.

Danny blinked until the message sunk in. Now that he thought about it, even if he did ban Danielle from hunting ghosts, there was still the possibility that she might come across one like today and the next one might be a big one. As much as he didn't like her fighting...he liked the thought of his enemies attacking her and her unable to fight back a lot _less..._

"But mom, didn't you hear a single thing I said so far, I beat those ghosts and I managed to save Fred today...'Dani said in exasperation to their mother who looked unconvinced.

"And I'm proud of you dear, I'm happy to know that you did that but I am serious, you can use your powers to protect yourself but that's all until we know you're old enough to handle it..."Mom said and it was obvious that her decision was final.

 _"Maybe mom has a point, I g_ _uess self defense is alright in case we aren't around_..."Danny thought about it before nodding, though he saw that Dani didn't look too happy.

"I can't believe this...You guys really are overlooking me...'Dani muttered, but her whole family heard her.

 _"What...I'm not overlooking her..."Danny_ thought but before he could say anything his mother beat him to it.

"Danielle, we're not overlooking you, we love you...We just want to make sure that you don't get hurt..."She said while Dani marched away in a huff.

A few seconds later, they heard a loud door slamming and Danny cringed at the sound of it.

"She's not happy..."Jack said, pointing out the obvious.

"That's putting it mildly..."Jazz said with pity.

"You guys sure you weren't being a little too strict with her...I get that we want to protect her but are you really sure we should be doing this...'Jack asked his wife and son.

"It's for her own good..."Danny said stubbornly.

"I get that she needs to be careful but don't you think you were being a little harsh...She did have good intentions and was just trying to protect her new friend..."Jazz pointed out.

Danny tried to fight down the guilt he had been repressing during the entire argument. Harsh or not, Dani needed to know that she can't run blindly like that. Her safety was important and it was his duty as her big brother to protect her at all costs, even if she didn't understand the seriousness of the situation yet.

"Maybe we were being a little harsh but I just want her to be safe...'Mom confessed.

"Maybe we should talk to her..."She suggested and before Danny could answer, Jazz interrupted them.

"Bad idea, she's mad at you and Danny right now and she'll just keep pouting and brooding..."Jazz pointed out.

"Quit acting like I'm the bad guy here!...'Danny shouted.

"No one said you were the bad guy Danny. I understand Dani needs to be safe but the fact remains that she's upset right now and needs some time to cool off before she's ready for you yet..."Jazz explained... "And maybe an impartial third party to try and reason with her...'Jazz stated and was about to continue when dad beat her too it.

"I'll do it! Nothing cools down a temper like fudge..."Dad said as he ran into the kitchen to get some fudge as a peace offering to Dani, while mom followed after him.

Danny knew he didn't do anything wrong. He knew that Dani was just being _really, really_ stubborn...but he still wanted to be sure that she was okay.

* * *

 _Later_

10 minutes have passed and still no sign of dad or Dani. Mom and Jazz went to go fix dinner, leaving Danny alone in the living room. He wondered what his dad and Dani were talking about. He figured that he would have at least gotten her out of her room by this point, especially since dinner was almost ready.

" _I should go check on them..._ 'Danny thought as he changed into his ghost form and flew upstairs.

He reached Dani's door and contemplated knocking and entering but stopped when he could hear his dad and Dani speaking on the other side. He felt bad for eavesdropping but he already started to hear what they were saying.

"I know that you're upset sweetie...but I hope you know that you're mom and brother love you and that they mean well...'He heard dad say from the other side of the door.

There was a long period of silence and Danny could imagine that Dani was still pouting, though he would bet she kept shoving the fudge her dad brought in her mouth during the whole time. It was really faint, like his dad was talking low and Danny was really tempted to faze in to see what was going on until his dad started speaking at normal volume again.

"I know that you're a tough girl Dani, I do believe that you're a strong fighter but you're mom and I want you to promise that you won't go out _looking_ for danger, you promise that?...'He heard dad, sounding so uncharacteristically serious at that moment that Danny was surprised by it.

"Okay..."He heard a feminine voice say.

Danny smiled, seems his dad managed to calm her down for the time being.

"That's my girl, now come along, it's time for dinner...'Danny heard his father say and realized that they were coming this way.

He quickly flew down to the living room when he saw that the door was about to open. He soon found himself back in the living room and changed forms just in time to see dad and Dani descend down the staircase, though she still refused to make eye contact with him. Soon mom called and said it was time for dinner, it was steak night tonight.

Soon they were all eating and Dani still refused to speak with him, just to spite him or something.

'I know that I am doing the right thing...She'll understand one day...I just hope I can be patient with her..." Danny thought as he picked at his dinner.

He was doing the right thing and Dani had to understand that one of these days. He was a big brother now and it was his duty to protect Danielle no matter what, even if he was protecting her from _herself._

He knew that she was angry now but he preferred that over seeing her getting hurt or _worse._ She could be as moody all she wants but this is what is best for her and he had to protect her. He was Danielle's big brother, he loved her so much and his duty was to protect her, whether she liked it or not...

No matter what, he knew that he just had to do this for her.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

 _Next time on Dani Fenton: School Daze_

 ** _Tension_**

* * *

 **A/N:** I am sorry for the long wait everyone. I didn't mean to take so long posting this chapter but I had a lot going on this year between college, personal life and of course dealing with the aftermath of Hurricane Maria.

I thank you all for being so very patient.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers.

 **Invader Johnny:** All I can say is that this won't be the last we'll be seeing of the crazed ring master, not in the slightest.

 **GhostWriterGirl-1:** All good questions which will be answered in due time. I can't give any spoilers but I _can_ answer the first one about Danny not knowing that Dani was talking about Freakshow. It's because Dani do didn't give _physical details_ of the man she rescued, she literally only told them that "he was a homeless man named Fred" but that's it. Dani was too eager to give details of her fight rather than the guy she rescued, I hope that clears the confusion up.

 **Kimera20, AstroGravity Phan** and **Mikaela2015:** Thank you, you're all too kind.

 **Spectrer Kid:** I kinda figured and yeah, Dani is a very sneaky little girl.

 **CyberActor15:** I'm glad that you have enjoyed it so far.

 **Rogue Deity Master:** It certainly is for the likes of him.

 **Guest:** I love what you said about "Even idiots seem smart when they keep their mouths shut". It's so true. Also, I don't mind the long review, do whatever you feel comfortable with.

As for your second review, thanks for the clarification and I hope that this chapter is up to standards.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people and don't forget to review :)_**


End file.
